The Swan and the Peacock
by DONOVAN94
Summary: When Lord Shen unexpectedly finds himself in a strange land, he stumbles across a swan who's beauty enraptures him, but who's secrets intrigue him. But Odette is more than she appears. As these two are forced together, they become entangled in a web of magic, deceit and betrayal. Only death and tragedy will follow. A peacock was never meant to dance with a swan.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! And thank you for checking out my story.**

 **Yes, this is a Kung Fu Panda2/Swan Princess crossover. Yes, it will be based around a Shen/Odette pairing. And Yes, this will follow the Swan Princess movie - but with AU elements. This story will be weird and whacky, but its an idea that just refuses to leave my head. It won't be a long story - I'm thinking it will be around 10 chapters long. But I just need to share this with you guys!**

 **If anyone has read my other Lord Shen centred story, The Vow, then you know that this was the original idea I had for that story before I changed and adapted it. So I very much hope that you all will enjoy this story - I know it sure is fun to get back to writing about Shen again!**

 **Set during the SP movie and 10+ years before Kung Fu Panda 2. Just thought you all might like to know.**

 **Please don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **~ The Swan and the Peacock ~**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Arrange the marriage!" Derek proclaimed loudly to the entire room.

Cheers erupted and peopled jumped for joy. Lords and Ladies toasted, a king and queen in a corner shook hands for a job well done. Even servants were merry. Musicians played triumphant wedding waltzes, and food was brought out to celebrate.

But there was one who did not partake. Odette looked about the room. This was all a bit fast, too sudden. She looked back at Derek as he held her hand in his, but he looked completely unaffected by this rush that had hit her.

She pulled her hand out of his and spoke out. "Wait."

It was as if water had been poured onto a fire. The room went still, people gasped. A violin bow flew out of its master's grip, a chicken got thrown onto a servant, a man set light to his moustache on a candelabra. Everyone gawked at the princess.

"What?" Derek asked. "You're all I ever wanted… you're beautiful."

"Thank you," she smiled. To hear him say the words made her heart flutter. But it wasn't enough. "But what else?"

"What else?" Derek blanched, genuinely confused.

"Is beauty all that matters to you?"

Her father coughed loudly and shook his head at her. Odette ignored him. She loved her father, truly she did. He was all she had left for a family. But on this matter, she would not bend. This was her decision.

She loved Derek. She'd known that for years. They'd grown up together, spent months of every year with each other. He'd always treated her less than favourably, but he'd never been intentionally cruel, and had even warmed to her when they were alone and there was no one for him to show off to. She'd loved him a long time, and it now made her so happy to think he might love her in return. But was it just for the way she looked?

They'd spent so much time together throughout their whole lives, surely Derek knew more of her then what was on the outside. She'd watched every archery contest he'd ever participated in. She'd witnessed his impressive speed and tenacity on a hunt. She also knew exactly how much he loved to ride his horse – it was one of his secret pleasures, how he would go out after dark to tend to the horses in the stables when the servants were gone. She knew all that about him, so what did he know of her? If he couldn't answer the question, then what was this mirage to be based on?

"Derek," said Queen Uberta. Derek looked to his mother for help, and she nodded encouragingly. "What else?"

"I-I-I," Derek floundered back to Odette helplessly. "I don't know. What else _is_ there?"

And just like that, Odette felt her heart begin to break. Derek didn't know her. He didn't see her the way she had always seen him. She dropped her head in disappointment. Others around the room gave their own gasps of horror and sorrow for a failed mission. Odette knew she might be reprimanded for this later. But she refused to live a life where she wasn't appreciated.

"I think it's best if I leave," she murmured quietly.

She gathered her skirts and turned to walk away, but Derek's hand shot out to stop her. "No, Odette – please!"

"Write to me… if you should happen to think of what you want."

Derek tried to call her back, but just like that… she was gone.

* * *

Deep in the bowls of the forest, there lay a castle, built high into the rocks, the mountain air shrouded it in fog, and hid it from the world. A lake surrounded the castle, overflowing into streams that filtered down the mountainside into the rest of the forest below. And deep beneath the castle, in the dungeons of shadows and rat nests and ghosts long forgotten, dark things began to gather.

Rothbart stood before the vast cauldron, and poured all his energy into its depths along with the many potions and rare concoctions he had finally managed to find. This specific brew had only been done once before, it was that hard to come by. It had plunged his mind deep into another realm where dark energy amassed. Slowly he began to pull it into the real world and felt it flood into his veins and fuse with his very bones.

The sorcerer sighed in ecstasy. The Forbidden Arts. His at last. Oh, how he had waited so long for this moment to come again! Yet he knew the dangers, dark magic was its own addiction, and he'd seen great men lose their minds and bodies to far less potent material. Rothbart knew his limitations, and knew what precautions he would need to take. With but a few murmured words, he bound the magic to his body, chained it to his very spirit. It took most of his energy in his attempt to contain it and control it, but in the end it paid off.

Now he was ready. Now he would be able to take from King William everything owned and everything he loved. It was time for vengeance.

He raised his hands into the air and pulled forth the magic now exploding at his command. As it had on that fateful night twenty years ago, a flash of light appeared out of the cauldron and formed into the shape of a snarling winged beast.

Rothbart grinned. "Yes. Bring me a creature. A creature of darkness and torment. Bring it to me, bind it to me, let it come to wreak destruction upon this world and destroy my enemies…"

The red light exploded, and Rothbart felt a small force of air push out against him. He stumbled backwards but didn't fall. He looked up and around the dungeon, expecting all sorts of ghouls and demons to appear before him. But none came. He looked over at the cauldron in disappointment. He'd known that spell was a long shot.

But he still had a very deliciously tempting Plan B.

Unbeknownst to the sorcerer, a wind moved through the trees of the forest. It stripped leaves from trees and howled up towards the sky, where dark storm clouds gathered…

* * *

Storm clouds gathered overhead. Thunder accompanied the wind that thrashed against the sails of the great flagship. Sailors whispered prayers and begged that the dragon-gods be good to them on their voyage. Such storms that suddenly appeared as they were about to leave dock were bad omens. Especially when a creature of death was on board the ship.

Lord Shen heard such superstitious drivel and was tempted to throw a knife and kill one of the many pig or duck sailors. However, he restrained himself, if only because he didn't want to start this voyage with his silken robes having to be scrubbed of blood. No, he'd let that wait until later.

Almost twenty years… Had it really only been just under twenty years since his banishment? He'd only been a reckless teenager, but that was still old enough for his traitorous parents to turn on him and banish him from their home and lands and all manner of comfort he'd ever known. Now in his thirties, and what did he have to show for it? Branded a traitor and murderer when he'd only been protecting his destiny, deemed a madman by some, but taken advantage of by all. Many had paid for his services as an inventor, strategist or genius, even when they openly despised his very existence to all others. Or I it was not him they wanted, it was to hire his wolf army.

Shen had made quite the small fortune from his time in banishment, but it was not enough. He'd still been left homeless and with nothing. His humiliation was undermined by the misery and fear that each day had brought. The only consolation had been his promise of vengeance. He wanted to destroy everything and everyone that had ever wronged him. And now he knew how to get it. During his banishment, he had scoured far and wide in his search for both political and militaristic support of his cause… and his radical inventions.

The ultimate weapons, one that would render Kung Fu extinct, and would revolutionise the entire world. He'd finally cracked the designs, the experiments and the plans for his weapons. Now, all he needed to do was make them!

Which apparently, couldn't be done in China. The Emperor must have caught wind of his plans and the rumours of his inventions. Shen had received reports from his wolves of a large force of the Imperial Army attempting to hunt them down. They'd been forced to abandon their hideout, and any preparations they'd made along with it. They'd taken only the plans and blueprints. Shen was determined to keep his secrets to himself – no one else could have them! But this experience had told Shen that China was not the place to start his plan, though it would be the end of it. So he resolved to take his plans and army and leave China by boat to any destination where they could start their production plans in peace – India sounded quite good.

So now, here he was. He stood by the bow of the ship, and looked out onto the choppy sea below. The waves had turned dark and crashed against the hull of the ship and made it groan and pull on its docking ropes. As the ship rocked, Shen put a wing to his breast, where an air-tight cylindrical case held his precious documents. Shen didn't dare to trust their safety to anyone else, they were his life's work, after all.

"My Lord Shen!" came a gruff voice and Shen turned to meet the one-eyed gaze of his second in command, the Boss Wolf.

"Are all the wolves on board?" he asked.

The wolf nodded. "Yes sir. We're ready to set sail."

"Do it."

Within a few minutes, the ship had been untied, the anchor pulled up and the ship was moving out into the bay and open ocean beyond. Shen watched the ever darkening sky and tried to suppress his nerves. The ship had better pull through the storm for what he'd had to pay to acquire it.

The wolves helped the sailors in whatever capacity they could, though some were terribly seasick as the vessel rocked back and forth and back and forth. The Boss Wolf stood by the central mast, shouting orders to his subordinates, his scarred eye gleamed in the flash of lightning. Shen held onto the railing with one wing as he made his way back towards the cabins.

"Wave!" screamed a sailor.

Shen spun and his beak fell open in horror as he beheld the giant wave that rose above them. The wind screamed around them, and spun the boat in the water as it tried to sweep it aside. Lightning crashed too close for comfort, and thunder deafened Shen to the point where he shouted out in pain. He held onto the railing with both wings, and clung to it for dear life.

"Do something!" he shouted to the Boss Wolf.

The wolf's eye widened with panic as he suddenly raced for Shen. "Sir!"

The giant wave crashed onto the boat. That was the last solid thing Shen remembered. All the rest was a whirling motion of falling beak over tail, noise drowned out, and saltwater forced down his throat. After that, everything went black.

* * *

"I just don't understand," King William shook his head in confusion. He looked to his daughter, imploring with her to make sense. "What else did you want him to say?"

Odette sighed. Her father wasn't reprimanding her, he just wanted to understand her, as he'd always done. She'd heard of other princesses whose fathers had practically sold them to husbands and forced them to live miserable lives in loveless marriages. But not hers. Even though he wanted her to marry Derek, he'd told Odette from the beginning that this was her choice, and he would support her no matter what. And she adored him for it.

So she told him: "I need to know that he loves me. Not because I'm beautiful. But for just being me."

Her father looked thoughtful at that.

The carriage came to a sudden halt. Odette frowned. They hadn't been on the road long enough to be anywhere near the docks. Her father had seemingly the same idea, for he undid the door of the carriage and half climbed out to speak a few words with the driver. Odette went to follow him, when he turned and looked at her.

She was taken aback by how pale he looked, how much his hand shook when he reached out to her. "Stay inside, Odette."

She was about to ask why, when she heard a screech unlike anything she'd ever heard before. It sounded like an animal, but not like any she had ever encountered. She heard screams and horses neighing and stamping. It all happened so fast. Her father shouted something, and suddenly was tossed aside and thrown out of the carriage.

"Father!" Odette cried and went to go after him.

But she was stopped when the ugly face of a monster poked its head into the carriage and roared at her. Dozens of serrated teeth flashed from the lightning. Red eyes gleamed at her hungrily.

Odette screamed.

* * *

Shen thought he'd be sick as he coughed and hacked his lungs up of all the water he possibly could. His body hurt and ached, all in so many different places at once. His feathers and robes were drenched, he felt as heavy as if his body were made of iron. Damp soil muddied him, and his beak curled at his dirtied appearance.

Finally, he was able to breathe between the insistent choking. He heaved and dragged himself out of the water. As he flopped to the grassy ground in an exhausted heap, he tiredly searched himself. All his knives and weapons were all in their hidden places on his body – which probably accounted for why he'd felt so heavy in the water. And, to his relief, the cylindrical container was still in his breast-pocket. He sighed in relief, and just for a moment, closed his eyes.

"Sir!"

Shen groaned. Of course he would never have a moment's peace. That would be too easy.

He opened his eyes and attempted to focus his vision. The Boss Wolf and a few other wolves all hovered over him, their stares filled with concern and panic. The peacock grumbled to himself as he slowly pulled himself up to sit. With another cough, he began to look around.

They were all on a bank of a river, the open ocean not far off. Shen immediately noticed how much colder the air felt to what it had before the storm. It felt like they were in northern China instead of the south. Wolves were clambering out of the water, coughing and spluttering as they doggy-paddled out to shore. Only a few broken planks and a torn sail spoke as a testament of the obviously destroyed ship. Shen glared glumly at the wreckage.

He turned and tried to look at where they were, and immediately drew a blank.

All he saw around him was dense forest. The trees appeared different… They didn't look like what he expected. And he could see no landmarks or any other piece of civilisation that might give him a clue as to where they were. On shaky legs, he stood. He tried to wrack his brain. What on earth had happened?

"Sir?" the Boss Wolf asked, interrupting his thoughts. "What do we do now?"

"Gather all your wolves out of the ocean," Shen said immediately. "I want them ready to move within the hour."

"Where're we going?"

"Anywhere but here." He gestured towards the wreckage. "If others saw that, they will come and investigate. We need to determine exactly where we are. I don't recognise anything here."

"Yeah," said a younger wolf. "The air smells different here."

"If we've been marooned, we will have to find some form of civilisation."

The Boss Wolf frowned. "Then what do we do?"

"We dominate."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Derek pulled back the bowstring. He felt the tension run through the shaft of the arrow as it pushed against the resistance, it travelled up Derek's arm to his shoulder and across his open chest. There, he contained it and used it to focus all his concentration on the target ahead. His vision blurred for only a moment, before he shook it away and focused again. His eyes ached, he felt so tired.

He still had nightmares. From that fateful night, when he'd been so determined to win back Odette's favour. How it had all fallen apart so fast. First the Captain had stumbled into the castle, dying, and then Derek had found what was left of the royal carriage. Men and horses had lain dead and torn open. The carriage had been in shambles, ripped apart and broken into a thousand pieces. And then King William, left to bleed out in the mud. The poor old man had been beside himself, both from the pain and apparent grief. It'd hurt Derek to see Odette's dearly beloved father lay in such agony. And the King had only spoken in cryptic whispers of a Great Animal that had sprung the ambush.

And Odette had been taken with it.

For an entire week, Derek had taken all the royal soldiers to scour the countryside for any trace of this mysterious beast. He knew that there were a lot of old and forgotten places in the mountains and forests of his kingdom. There could be a thousand places that a Great Animal could hide. But Derek had scoured all that he could, he'd looked everywhere, but could find no trace of Odette.

In the weeks that followed, Uberta and all of William's kingdom mourned the death of their King and the disappearance of Odette. That was what angered Derek the most. Everyone acted as if Odette was dead and gone. But he wouldn't give up. He wouldn't abandon her, wouldn't let those foolish words he'd spoken be the last ever said between them. No, he'd prepare, practice and search, day after day, even if it took him the rest of his life. He would make this right.

He released the arrow and watched it fly towards the straw target and hit a perfect bullseye.

* * *

It had been weeks since Shen and his wolves had been shipwrecked into this strange place. With no clue as to where they were, they'd wandered aimlessly in the hopes of finding something of any significance. Initially, they'd found a small farm, but no farmer. Shen ordered it to be raided, the crops uprooted to be taken with them as supplies, all valuables within the hut to be stolen in the chance that they could sell them on – not that there was anything of value to be had.

But then they had stumbled onto something strange. Two pigs and a goat had been found by the wolves, penned in a coral from which they couldn't escape. The animals had been without clothes and covered in their own filth from the enclosure. Shen had initially thought they had wandered onto a psychopath's domain. But the pigs and goat hadn't seemed any less aware of their senses, or grateful to be found. If a murderer had kidnapped them and penned them in this manner, surely they would beg for freedom? Instead, they'd begged for their lives as they looked at the wolves.

Shen had answered by ordering his wolves to devour them. After all, carnivores had to eat too.

They'd then moved further into the countryside and into a deep forest. Shen headed his small army towards the mountains. If there was anywhere that there might be metal deposits, it would be there. Shen needed to find mines, smithies, anything that would help in the creation of his ultimate weapons. He still kept the precious plans close on his person at all times.

But as they travelled through the forest, Shen knew that they were venturing further and further from any form of civilisation. In some ways he didn't know whether to count that as a good thing or bad. For one, it would be good if he could find some silk for a new robe… just the finer things in life he was starting to miss.

One morning, as the group prepared to make camp, the Boss Wolf approached Shen. There seemed to be a look of worry in his features. His ears drooped and his nose kept twitching. As he came before Shen, he bowed to one knee.

"Sir," he said. "We need to talk. The men are worried we're not ever getting out of this place."

Shen dismissed the words with a wave of his wing. "Tell them their fears are misplaced. All we are looking for is a permanent residence and then we will establish ourselves properly."

"But sir–"

"I will not rush into a horrendous mistake simply because your men are getting fearful of a bunch of trees." He shot the Boss Wolf an icy glare. "We will carry on. And if I order it, your men will walk into the mouth of hell. Because I am the one in charge."

The wolf cocked his head, confused. "Yeah, but, wouldn't that kinda be counterproductive? I mean, if all your soldiers walk there that'd mean they'd be–"

Shen flicked out a long feather-shaped knife. The steel glinted in the sunlight. The slight song of the metal as it was unsheathed was enough for the Wolf to pin his ears back and fix the blade with his one eye nervously.

"A-a-and, of course, the men will do it, a-as you tell them too. Glared we cleared that up, sir!"

The peacock prince gave a fake serene smile, one that vanished just as quickly as he turned his attention to the map he was currently creating in his lap. He needed to mark the progress of his company, so that they wouldn't actually become hopelessly lost. So, on a spare piece of parchment, he'd been marking their progress each night in an attempt to make sense of the local geography. Obviously, he only had what he'd experienced himself, so therefore the map was sorely lacking in areas other than the path that Shen had directly taken.

"Right," he heard the Boss Wolf say, clearly still here and not taking the hint, as always. "I'll go and see to that–"

A loud squeal had the whole camp frozen and alert. Even Shen's head snapped up in the direction of the noise. His wolves were perhaps stupid and senseless at times, but they were not cowards. They only made that noise when they were truly hurt and something was wrong.

In an instant, Shen dropped his papers and snatched up his Guan-Dao. On speedy feet, he raced out of the camp and towards the noise. The Boss Wolf was right beside him, overly-large hammer in hand and a fierce protective look in his eyes, others following close behind him. Shen didn't doubt it for a moment. The wolves were incredibly loyal, both to their master and to each other.

At the very edge of camp, they found him. The wolf lay sprawled on the ground, whimpering and crying pitifully. Its leg lay shattered and bleeding in the jaws of some kind of trap. Every time the wolf tried to move, it cried out louder.

"Get him outta there!" The Boss Wolf thundered passionately.

Several wolves jumped at once to do their alpha's bidding. They all rushed around to try and support their pack-brother, or some tried to open the trap, only for the wolf caught in it to yowl louder. Shen came around to the back in order to get a good look at the trap itself. Two iron semi-circles lined with thick metal teeth made up the trap, attached to a spring mechanism and chained into the ground. Disturbed leaves surrounded the contraption, which meant it must've been hidden and camouflaged, so as not to be noticed until it was too late. It must've been designed so that whoever stepped onto the trap itself would trigger it and have their leg caught. From the looks of it, this wolf's leg was broken badly, and he would've been left, helpless and bleeding out until the hunter that set it came for the prey.

Shen himself had created various many traps and mechanical weapons – all those that he carried were designed by him. But now it was one of his soldiers who was caught in it, and he did not appreciate that in the slightest. So, he carefully took the tip of his Guan-Dao and pushed on the trigger right beside the spring. The rusting metal groaned, but with the wolves already pushing on the jaws, they came open and freed the trap lupine. The wolf cried out and whined loudly, and then all the wolves were descending on him to help bandage and comfort him.

The Boss Wolf stepped up beside Shen, he looked a little disturbed. "What the hell did this?"

"I don't know," Shen murmured. "But we best be more careful in the–"

A twig snapped. Every eye and ear turned and looked to what had disturbed them.

Shen's eyes widened, and his gaze travelled up…

A creature stood before them. On two legs, clad in rags for clothes and old worn boots. It had only black fur on the top of its head and surrounding its chin and mouth. The rest of its flesh was bare and peachy-white. Five fingered hands like a monkey held a crude bow and arrow. A flat face with no snout or protruding teeth was wide with fear and surprise. It looked at the assembled wolves with absolute terror.

"Wolves!" it cried and pulled back its bowstring.

"Get him!" Shen ordered.

As one, those wolves who carried bows as their preferred weapons had unslung, notched, and released in the space of a heartbeat. Before the creature could scream, it was filled with arrows that made it look like a pincushion. It fell to the floor, dead.

Shen and the wolves crowded around the thing, their eyes stared in open shock. None dared not speak what they all thought.

Eventually, it was the Boss Wolf that did. "A human? I thought they were fairy-tales!"

"It appears the myth is now the reality…" Shen murmured, he didn't want to voice how much this revelation disturbed him.

It was true, humans were little more than myths, monsters used to scare misbehaving children into listening to their parents. The stories of large, savage monsters that killed all animals alike and cut down forests and burned homes for their own amusement. Shen had heard them all from the Soothsayer when he'd been a small chick. But this? To find one in this strange place? What could that possibly mean? Where in heaven's name were they?

He shook his head. None of those questions mattered in this immediate moment. What was important was that these things were real, and they had tried to hunt his wolves, and now those pigs at the farm made sense. These humans obviously entrapped animals for sport. Shen refused to let that happen to him. So now, these humans were his enemies. Those that found him, he'd kill on sight.

"Jovan!" shouted a voice from somewhere in the forest. Another shout echoed it from further off, then another.

"There's more of them!" Boss Wolf whispered, hammer at the ready.

"Split up!" Shen commanded. "Scatter and retreat further in!"

They did. The wolves split into smaller groups and all split in several directions. Shen wasn't worried about any of them getting lost. They were wolves after all, their sense of smell was impeccable. But it was vital they scatter and divide the attention that anyone might bring to them. At least this way, other hunters would be too confused to follow one set of tracks.

Shen raced back to his previous spot and snatched up all his documents. He shoved them into the container and put it in the inside pocket of his robe. Then, Guan-Dao in hand, he sprinted out of the camp and ran through the forest. It took him a moment to realise that the Boss Wolf was right beside him. Master and subordinate exchanged a look, they nodded to each other and ran side by side out of danger.

"What the hell kind of place is this, sir?" Boss Wolf asked some time later as the morning wore on to noon.

Shen felt his legs begin to tire, and so ran up a leaning tree and spread his wings and train. He glided between the trees, the Boss Wolf keeping up on all fours below. "I haven't the faintest idea… But we're certainly not in China anymore."

"But if there's humans here, what do we do now?"

"We move carefully." Shen landed by a stream that filtered down from the rocks on a hill high above. "We'll find a place to recuperate and call back in the wolves. Once we're settled, we shall proceed as planned. Once we have the number of weapons I desire, we'll find a ship and take ourselves home."

"Do we even know where we are? How are you going to figure out how to get us out of here?"

Shen sniffed curtly. "You forget who you're talking to."

And that was when they heard it, a voice. It was a small shout, a voice raised in indignation. But it was unmistakable. Shen and the Boss Wolf whipped their heads up at the noise, to the top of the hill and the source of the stream.

"Someone's here," Boss Wolf murmured and pulled out his hammer.

Shen refrained from rolling his eyes at the obvious comment. "Proceed with caution."

They made their way up the steep incline. Even with Shen's iron gauntlets on his feet, their approach was stealthy and silent. As they came higher, the trees became thicker, the brush denser. Finally, they reached level ground and Shen led the way through the undergrowth towards the source of the noise. As they made their way, he noticed small stone walls that had fallen apart and been overgrown by weeds and creepers. He went ahead, and finally broke the tree line.

A ruined castle lay before him. Across a sparkling lake, surrounded by willows and reeds, stood a stone castle with tall towers and sweeping broad staircases. It was quite different in architecture to the grand palaces of the Empire that Shen was used to seeing. It made his brilliant mind whirl as he disassembled the building with his mind to see the mastery of its craft. However, it was in great disrepair. Roofs and walls had huge holes in them, much of it was rotting away, as plant-life grew and clung to the stonework and weakened it further.

He was pulled from his gawking when he heard a droning monotone voice, "Come on, Jon-bob,"

"No," said a heavily accented voice. "You refuse to believe me – so, I will show you za truth!"

"She's not gonna kiss ya."

Shen and the Boss Wolf crept behind a bush for cover and slowly peered over the top.

A tortoise and frog were sat by the lake. The tortoise moved as slowly as one would expect, and his expression appeared to be one of extreme tiredness, or boredom, or simply a lack of interest in life, if his dragging voice was any inclination. Beside him was a frog, stood straight and with a snooty expression that reminded Shen of all the politicians he had despised back in his father's court when growing up. Just like the animals on the farm, these two had no clothes, but they didn't act as if anything were amiss. How strange.

"Don't look like nothing, sir," the Boss Wolf whispered.

"Even so," Shen replied just as quietly. "They might know something. Take them."

The wolf nodded and just like that he was gone. He jumped over the bush and charged for the two helpless animals. They screamed as they saw him sprint towards them, the frog clambered towards the turtle, who couldn't run no faster than a crawl. The wolf snarled and flashed his teeth, paws ready to grab them up.

"Get away from them!" shouted a voice. Shen snapped his head over and gaped.

A swan swooped out of the air and dove straight for the Boss Wolf. By her light and musical voice, and the way her body was so gracefully proportioned, Shen knew it to be a female. She placed herself between the Boss Wolf and his intended prey and hovered there in the air. She beat her great wings and pecked her long neck down towards the snarling lupine fearlessly. And as she stayed there, Shen openly stared.

Her feathers were a brilliant white, the colour of virgin snow, the tips of her wings glinted a slight silver. Her webbed feet were as dark as her iron-coloured beak. A patch of yellow shone on top of her head, as if she had been kissed by the sun above her. And then, Shen stared at her shockingly blue eyes, the colour of the ocean, of the lake behind her; deep eyes that were fierce and showed her emotions so clearly words did not need to be said to describe it. But though her beauty was great and her fearlessness was commendable, that was not when held Shen's interest. It was the way in which she held her long neck, the set of her shoulders, the way her feet were slightly crossed. She was in perfect formation. It was a regal nature in her very posture that spoke of her birth-right. Shen could recognise it so plainly because he knew he himself and any other nobility had the exact same standard. This was a woman of noble blood.

That revelation was enough to get his brilliant mind spinning with what to do. If nothing else, he needed to learn of this place and what a noble woman was doing here and how he might benefit or lose from this. He acted impulsively, and jumped over the bush and charged into the fray.

The Boss Wolf growled and retrieved his hammer, and lifted it to crush the bird out of the air. Before he could swing it, Shen flicked out his rope-dart and threw it at the Boss Wolf's hammer. It coiled around the shaft and with a twist, Shen pulled both hammer and wolf backwards and sprawled them on the ground. He leapt into the air with a loud peacock-cry, causing all eyes to turn towards him.

He landed next to the Boss Wolf, and as the confused wolf tried to get up, Shen bunched his talons into a fist, and kicked the wolf back down. He scrambled back, but Shen was straight after him, Guan-Dao twirling through his feathers from one wing to the other. He slashed the blade at the retreating wolf, who flinched away from each strike. He needn't have bothered, as Shen had missed by a hair's breadth on purpose.

Shen pulled back the long blade and leapt at the wolf again, train spread wide. The tail feathers acted as a convenient barrier to stop his onlookers from seeing him stop his attack just short of the Boss Wolf and quickly whisper: "Retreat. I'll find you later."

It took a moment for the wolf to realise what his master had said. When he did, his eye widened and he nodded vigorously. He gave a loud, forced yelp and scrambled away as fast as he could. The last Shen saw of him was a bushy tail that disappeared into the brush.

For good measure in his performance, the peacock shouted: "Off with you, feral dog!"

With that, he spun the Guan-Dao one final time with an air of finality. He cleared his throat and stood straight and poised. Now was the time for the real test in this charade. Shen didn't like these petty performances, it was too close to what politicians did, and he hated politicians. He much preferred to go into a situation with all weapons raised and his full intentions on display. But at the same time, he was also a showman – he loved to put on a good performance, to have nothing but perfection. And besides, he wanted to know what he was dealing with before he pulled his ace in the deck. To catch this potential enemy off guard, he had to lure her into a false sense of security. Hence, subterfuge.

With a small, polite smile plastered across his beak, he turned to the (now standing) astonished swan and her two companions. He gave a small bow of his head to her and spoke cordially, "Greetings, my lady. I… _apologise_ for the show of violence, but I couldn't let the brute have his way."

The swan openly stared at him, until she seemed to remember herself. "Oh! No need to apologise. What I mean to say is, thank you. You saved my friends and myself. I don't know what we would've done without you. You have my gratitude, Sir."

"Please." Shen stood a straight and proud, the crest on his head raised high. For added credibility, he decided to throw in his rightful title: "I am Lord Shen, of Gongmen City."

"I have never heard of such a place," she said with a frown.

"It is very far from here."

"Well, it is nice to meet you Lord Shen," the swan said as she smiled held out a wing to him. "I'm Odette. Princess Odette."

Shen's feather brows shot upwards with surprise. He had expected nobility, but royalty? That was gold! He hastily took her hand and bowed over it, and added all the sugary sweetness to his voice that he could stand without being physically sick. "Princess? Forgive me, I wasn't aware I was in such esteemed company. This is your kingdom?"

Her marvellous blue eyes widened and she shook her head with a loud laugh. "No, certainly not!"

"As if any form of noble credibility would assume such dire accommodation belonged to royalty." The frog behind her turned his nose up with a sniff.

Shen looked down and shot the amphibian a not-so-friendly glare. "And who are you?"

"Oh, sorry!" Odette jumped in. She pointed a wing at the tortoise. "Shen, these are my friends: Mr Lorenzo Trudgealong,"

The reptile smiled good-naturedly and bowed slightly. "Friends call me Speed."

Odette then gestured to the frog. "And Jon-bob."

" _Prince_ Jon-bob," he corrected.

"Charmed." Shen muttered sarcastically.

Odette then turned back to the peacock before her, and frowned. "If you don't mind me asking, Shen, why are you wearing clothes?"

"I… um…" Shen was so taken aback by the sudden question that he had to blink several times as his brain tried to process what had just been asked of him. He could've sworn his cheeks were burning red beneath his feathers as he suddenly tried to look anywhere but at Odette. "I could ask the question of why you are _without_ clothes. It is very improper for a princess."

"Well, I'm not exactly naked… I mean, animals don't wear clothes…" her voice grew thoughtful, and then the same level of mortification appeared on her face as he felt. "This is rather embarrassing."

"Indeed. Let us pretend that part of the conversation never happened."

"Agreed."

Shen did his best to banish the thoughts from his mind. It wasn't that he was disturbed by the opposite sex, but he was simply a little… _inexperienced_ in these matters. Back when he'd still been a part of his father's court in Gongmen City, no peahen had ever wanted to be near him. They'd whispered cruel jokes about his pale feathers, had shunned him because he looked sickly and unhealthy to them. The males with the more vibrant plumage had always grabbed their attention instead. It had become a rather sore-spot for Shen. So now, here was a gorgeously beautiful woman, _without_ any clothes and he honestly had no idea what to do with himself.

So, he tried to simply not think about it. He had more important things to wonder on than what was proper. If these nations were barbaric enough to not warrant the invention of clothing, then that was none of his business. What _was_ his business, was the fact that he had a princess in front of him who owed him her life. He needed to gain her trust further, and then he might be able to use this to his advantage.

"If I might ask, Princess," he began, "what were you doing out here if this is not your palace?"

"Well, that's kind of a long story." She looked away and glanced at the afternoon sun nervously. She turned back to Shen with a warm smile. "And please, call me Odette."

"Odette, then." Shen also took note of the time, and realised that he perhaps had stayed too long. It was time to leave and keep his prey wondering about him. If he smothered her now, he could lose his chance. Like a fish on a hook, he had to draw her in slowly. "My apologies, but I must leave."

Her eyes widened and she went to stop him. "Wait! But what if that wolf is still out there?"

"If you had not noticed, I can take care of myself."

"Oh, I noticed. That was very impressive, what you did. I've never seen fighting quite like it. And again, thank you."

"Do not fear, Odette, you can trust me." He stepped closer to her, a smirk-ish smile spread across his beak as his red eyes fixed with hers. "Perhaps I will see you _very_ soon? I believe we could strike quite a friendship, you and I."

Odette seemed powerless to look anywhere but at him. "I… I'd like that."

He nodded and stepped away from her. "Until then."

He left them there and disappeared into the forest. It didn't take him long to find the Boss Wolf who stood in a glade not far from the ruined castle. The wolf didn't look best pleased as he stood leaning against a tree, arms folded and lip curled ever so slightly.

"Sir! What gives?"

"Quiet you fool!" Shen hissed and looked over his shoulder to be sure no one had followed him. He turned back to the wolf and spoke in a quiet tone. "I want you to find all the wolves and take them further in. But not too far from here. Be close at hand for when I call."

"Why? What's going on?" at his insubordinate tone, Shen shot him such a withering scowl that the wolf fearfully jumped to attention. "Err, sir?"

"That swan claims to be a princess. If that is so, then I have just deceived her into thinking I am her saviour from a fateful encounter. Right now I have her gratitude and trust. But if I can obtain her loyalty and partnership, imagine what we could do if we had royal approval – an entire nation backing us in our conquest? I came looking for political and militaristic support. If Odette is what she says, then I think I've found it. All I need is a short while to put her under my thumb…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: the response to this story has been so wonderful to hear - I'm really glad that people are enjoying it! I'm so happy to have all you wonderful people with me for this story.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Chapter 3

The next day, Odette was rather excited. After weeks of being alone in this desolate place, she had a visitor. Well, not that she'd been _completely_ alone, she'd had Jon-bob and Speed and they had been immeasurably good friends. Odette had felt more companionship from a tortoise and a frog, then she had her whole life from all the gossiping, back-stabbing, uppity ladies of court.

But now there was someone new, and how strange he was indeed. It brought a little novelty to her life. Shen was something that puzzled her. He acted with an air of superiority, there was a natural regal air, a gracefulness that she recognised as one of higher birth. Unlike Jon-bob, who's claim to royalty could be smelled as phony from a mile away, Shen seemed to embody the very nobility he claimed. Yet he was a peacock – and stranger still, he wore clothes. Odette would admit that his comment yesterday about how he thought her to be naked had almost mortified her with embarrassment. But when she transformed, her clothes were always with her, she took it to mean her feathers were her clothes in an animal context.

So, when Shen came strutting into the gardens of Swan Lake (as Rothbart had so _hilariously_ called it) she was very happy to see him. She'd been paddling in the shallows, relaxing her mind after another emotionally exhausting night arguing with Rothbart and her subsequent continually upsetting transformation. Climbing out of the water she stepped onto the grass as the peacock walked towards her, a polite smile on his beak. Odette noticed that he didn't have that long spear-like weapon on him this time, to which she was thankful. That thing scared her slightly.

He was quite possibly the oddest bird she had ever seen. Apart from the fact that he wore clothes, she'd never seen a peacock quite like him before. Many exotic birds were kept in many palace gardens, a symbol of status. And from what she knew, peacocks were always so vibrantly coloured. Yet Shen's feathers were as white as her own, the spots on his long train and on his crest were red and black, and the skin around his eyes were the same iron grey as his beak. The eyes themselves were red, which might have unsettled her if she didn't know that this was a friend and not a foe. Along with large black feathers that acted like eyebrows, Shen also had two long sleek feathers that sprouted from the corners of his beak and acted like a form of moustache. In all, he looked very sophisticated.

"Good morning, Shen," she greeted him brightly.

He nodded to her. "Good morning, Odette. I hope you are doing well after yesterday's tumultuous events."

"I'm fine, thank you. It's nothing out of the ordinary for me."

One of his brow-feathers quirked at that. "You jump into the line of danger for your friends often?"

"Not often. Not many things come near here. But if I'm not willing to protect those I care about, then what kind of friend would that make me?"

"I am surprised to find that you have such courage. Most noble ladies would've fainted at the sight of a savage wolf."

Odette shot him a slight smirk. "Most noble ladies are also idiots."

Shen surprised her when he chuckled, as if he totally agreed with that statement but was surprised to hear her say it. It wasn't a loud sound, and she wondered if it was by accident. It a rumble in the back of his throat that broke out of his beak clearly without him allowing it. It was only a slight laugh, but it was still enough for Odette to decide that she liked to see his beak curved slightly in a smile.

Their feet made them walk almost without them noticing. The pair took a stroll through the gardens. The overgrown bushes and roses hedges penned them in, and the thick undergrowth from the encroaching forest was thick under their feet. But as they walked, Odette began to notice a certain noise. It was a soft scrap-chime sound that constantly followed them.

"Wait, what is that noise?" she asked with a frown as she looked about. She realised that the sound was coming from Shen. But how could that be? It sounded metallic.

"Oh, that is nothing. Just how I walk."

Odette's eyes widened. "How you walk? Are you an amputee?"

"What?" Shen stopped and shot her a look as if she had gone mad. "Heavens no!"

It was then that Odette noticed that one of his feet was poking out of the slit in his robes. The swan suppressed a short gasp as she stared. Shen's feet were strapped into what looked like metal gauntlets that more suited a bird-like foot. The talons were what made the noise, as the long metal claws scraped and sparked against whatever they came into contact with. They looked lethal and a twitch away from shredding everything they could reach.

"They're… metal claws…" she said faintly, suddenly pale.

Shen quickly hid his foot. When he spoke, his voice was tight. "Worry not, princess. It is a gauntlet. I know how to use it, so you are not in danger."

"You use those as weapons?"

"Of course." He reached into his large sleeve and pulled out something metallic that glinted in the light. Odette was surprised to see that it was a metal feather – a knife with an intricate shape. It was beautiful, but even the look of it told Odette that it was just as sharp as the metal-talons on Shen's feet. The peacock twirled the knife expertly through his feathers. "I've learned to always keep myself protected by having my weapons close at hand."

"Oh my…" was all Odette could say.

"Fear not. I am no imbecile. I've practiced for years to master every form of weapon imaginable."

"That's impressive." She nodded, for indeed it was. And just looking at how Shen reverently and expertly handled each weapon, as well as remembering how he had found with a blade the day before. When he put the knife back in its concealed place, she looked away. "I don't have anything like that. Princesses are meant to wield the finer arts instead."

Shen snorted. "If you listen to that, then you're almost as idiotic as those other ladies of court you so despise."

Odette shot him a look. That remark was a little too close to an insult for her liking. But she let it slide. Shen was a charming man, surely he didn't mean it like it had sounded. And besides, he was already looking about the gardens around them, inspecting each part of it.

"So," he murmured slowly, "these gardens are something."

She nodded. "They are indeed. I never thought wild nature could be so beautiful."

"You would be surprised at the power nature can invoke." There was a long pause, and finally Shen nodded if only to fill the silence. "It suits this place. And the weather is… acceptable."

"You're not very good at small talk, are you?"

"No." he replied honestly. Odette smiled and his small smile returned. He cocked his head at her, as if she were suddenly something of interest. "You are rather perceptive."

"I've had to be. The heir to the throne cannot be a stupid dolt who doesn't know the difference from diplomacy to a coup."

"You were rather hands on in your duties, then?"

"My father wanted me to waste my time on pretty dresses whilst I wanted to learn about trade agreements and foreign treaties."

Shen's smile became a little bigger and he gave that small chuckle again. "Oh, she has a brain as well."

"Of course." Odette fluttered her eyelashes in a teasing way. "Would you be able to stand me otherwise? I know I wouldn't."

"Indeed. When I was at court, I couldn't stand the fools that grovelled for every ounce of power they could get. They never earned a single drop of it."

Now that the conversation had turned this way, Odette jumped on the chance to learn more about this interesting stranger. "You've mentioned you were a nobleman – a Lord. I've never heard of a peacock lord before."

"You do not mean to tell me that you have never heard of my parents?" Shen sharply looked over at her as if she's announced she had a second head. "They were famous for inventing the great fireworks!"

"We have those here."

"Then you must know of them. They shipped them all over the known world."

"I doubt that," Odette chuckled. When appeared slightly offended, she was quick to explain herself. "We had our own firework maker amongst the castle staff."

"Oh." He muttered, as if disappointed. Then he straightened his neck and stood tall, his head tilted with pride and a smirk crossed his beak. "None could match the grandeur of my family. Our power reached almost across the Empire. We were second only to the Emperor himself. As heir to this prestigious line, I was its future."

Odette didn't want to admit it, but Shen sounded exactly like the spoiled child that Derek used to be. She was even certain that they might've been friends if given the chance. But despite this rather gloating side of him that she decidedly wasn't fond of, Shen had been good to her, and seemed to be a good man. So she let it slide.

"You make it all sound as if it is very far away," she said.

Shen nodded and gazed into the distance. "It is. Somewhere far out to sea. The great Empire of China."

"Somewhere?"

"I…" he paused and glanced over at her. His red eyes seemed to assess her, and Odette met his stare openly. Whatever he was looking for, he must've found it, because he continued. "I was shipwrecked here. A few weeks ago, in fact. My ship had been sailing out of the empire when we were hit by a vicious storm. I awoke on these strange shores."

"Oh, you poor thing." Odette instantly reached out and place her wing onto Shen's shoulder as the other wrapped around his arm.

Shen looked down sharply at her. "What are you doing?"

Realising that he seemed to find contact uncomfortable, Odette wished there was something she could do to comfort him, and settled for stepping away. She stroked his arm before completely relinquishing hold of him. "I know what it's like to be so far away from home."

His eyes narrowed at that. "Oh really?"

"Yes. I'm being held here against my will, and I don't even know where in the world I am."

"I don't see any shackles on you."

"It's more of a threat of what will happen if I leave…" her voice trailed off. Should she tell Shen? She always believed in being truthful; but what if he didn't believe her?

"Then who is this phantom that is keeping you here?"

"He leaves me here during the day."

"Could you not send word to your kingdom? Surely I would guess a Princess of great power would have a substantial army…" Shen's voice trailed off in a suggestive tone.

"It's not like I could actually be able to tell them anything. And even if I did, they wouldn't believe me,"

"And why not?"

"Well, let's just say that they have a potent disbelief in fairy-tales."

The peacock's eyes narrowed further. He seemed to scrutinise Odette. It made the swan feel very uncomfortable, as if she were under inspection from him. Had she said something wrong? Had he noticed something inconsistent in what she'd told him? But she'd told him the truth – sort of, without telling him her real reasons for staying here.

When Shen finally spoke, his voice was slowly, prodding. "What if someone were to take care of your jailor for you? Would your family offer much in reward?"

"Oh yes, I suspect they would."

"So your family is well connected, your kingdom rather high in status?"

"Yes, all the neighbourhood kingdoms would attest to that–" she stopped when she realised where this line of questioning was headed. She spun to face Shen, her eyes wide as panic speared through her heart. "Shen! You can't!"

"Why not? I am not afraid of this man you seem to fear. I could have him dragged back to your father in chains."

"No! You cannot do this! He has great power - he was the one who made me what I am!"

Shen frowned. "What you are? What do you mean?"

"I…" Odette clamped her beak shut. Her cheeks burned bright red beneath her feathers. She quickly looked away from him. "It's nothing."

"No. You will explain yourself this instant." He demanded in a now not-so-friendly tone.

Odette looked up at him, all of a sudden angry at his breach of manners. "Excuse me? I do not need to explain anything to you."

"Did you not hear me?" his voice was cold as he took a dangerous step towards her. "I told you to explain yourself."

But Odette matched him as she raised herself to her full height and glared right back into his eyes. "Is that how you speak to people? Demand everything you want and they all come running to do your bidding?"

"No. I only speak this way to immature little girls."

"Little gir?!" she shrieked indignantly. "Well, shall I tell you what I think of you, _Lord_ Shen?"

"No," he snapped curtly, "But I expect you're going to."

"You're a spoiled _child_!"

"Take that back, you insufferable wench!" he shouted.

"I refuse to bow to unmannered toads!"

"Insolent harpy!"

"Fop!"

"Idiot!"

"Gormless… know-it-all… loon," Odette couldn't keep it up a moment longer. The absurdity made a smirk begin to creep across her face, then a giggle broke out, which then made her laugh.

"You –!" Shen broke off his angry tirade to look at her peculiarly. "Why are you laughing?"

Odette attempted to smother her amusment, though unsuccessfully. "Sorry. I've just never insulted someone like this before."

"So glad you find this so amusing."

"Sorry, I'll be serious now."

She tried to put a scowl onto her features. But it didn't seem to work. Shen slowly grinned, and then Odette was struggling to keep her face together. Eventually her ridiculous expression seemed to break them both, as Odette burst into laughter and then Shen was laughing right along with her. And now it was a full laugh. The swan loved the sound. But just as quickly as it came, he stopped and frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Shen seemed greatly perplexed. "Nothing, I've just… not laughed like this in a long time."

Odette smiled and touched his wing with hers. "Well, maybe you can laugh more often. It's nice when you laugh."

* * *

"Are you sure that's what you saw?" Derek asked and leaned forward in the throne.

"Aye, your highness," bowed the trapper. His poor clothes and dirty gaunt face stood in great contrast to the extravagant throne room. "Wolves! Loads of 'em! All movin' through the forest. They got my friend, Jovan…"

Derek nodded at the obvious grief on the man's face and spoke softly. "My condolences for your loss. We'll be sure to look into this matter as soon as–"

"Your highness, these ain't like no wolves I've ever seen before…"

The prince paused, and looked at the man for a long time. Why did those words echo oddly in his mind? "Thank you, you may go."

The peasant bowed deeply and quickly shuffled his way out of the palace, escorted by a butler. Once the great doors had closed behind him, Derek slumped in the throne and rubbed his temple. He'd had another sleepless night. Again. His old friend and tutor Rogers stood beside him.

"That the fifth wolf report, Derek," he said quietly.

Derek tapped a finger against his chin in thought. "I know, Rogers. It's too much to be a coincidence…"

"Meaning?"

"What if this had something to do with the Great Animal? King William said it's not what it seems, and the hunter said these wolves aren't like anything he's seen before. I mean, doesn't that say something to you?"

"What's the point in my answer?" Rogers asked dryly. "You'll come to this conclusion either way."

The prince sat there in thought for a while longer. Was he crazy? Or did these strange wolf sightings have something to do with the Great Animal? What if he was one step closer to finding Odette if he could only figure this out? It seemed there were too many questions to contemplate…

* * *

Shen spent the day with Odette. He was a little blindsided at how what had started as a small mission to charm and guile the princess into trusting him had turned into a rather… _pleasant_ experience. That was unexpected. Usually he couldn't stand highborn ladies, and they couldn't stand him. But Odette was unlike anyone he'd ever met before. Her overly kind personality did frustrate him, but he also liked the way she seemed to honestly enjoy his company. There was no threat of an ulterior motive with her, as she wore her true intentions plainly on her face. This might have made her unbearably predictable and easy to manipulate, but Shen was again surprised by her intelligence and wit.

It felt… _nice_ to be around her.

Odette had shown him around the gardens through the morning. Now they were in the late evening and the sun was starting to set. She'd shown Shen to a veranda where a basket filled with bread and seeds and small berries they could eat had been left out. Odette explained that it was provisions left by her jailor so she wouldn't starve. Shen found it a little odd.

Once they'd finished the rather dull meal, they simply sat and looked out over the landscape. Shen noticed that where the castle was on such a high rise, they were surrounded by the tall peaks of the mountains around them. The forest was as far as the eye could see, and gave the place a feeling of isolation, of being a secret corner that remained hidden from the world.

"How long have you been here?" Shen asked.

"A few weeks," she answered. "I've begun to lose count."

"Surely you have a good knowledge of the land then, if it has been that long?"

Odette shrugged her wings. "Well, yes, a little. I might not know where in the world I am right now, but I know a little about the forest around the castle. All from my early attempts at escape, before I accepted that it was pointless."

"Do you know of any place that I could stay?" Shen asked. He tried to play the sympathy trick and tried to make himself sound as pitiful as his pride would possibly allow. "Since the shipwreck, I've been wandering aimlessly for any kind of civilisation, or a place to stay. Sadly, I have not found it."

"You could stay here?" she offered quickly. "I wouldn't mind, and I know Jon-bob and Speed wouldn't."

"No. I will not encroach on your hospitality further. Besides, I need a place where I can perhaps rebuild and find a way home… you wouldn't happen to know of any caves or mines or abandoned places in these woods, perhaps?"

Maybe he'd laid that on a bit thick, but it was too late to take the words back now. So he merely kept up his sincere expression and hoped she swallowed it.

"Hmmm," she hummed thoughtfully. "Now you mentioned it, I know that there's an old abandoned mine close by. Just at the bottom of that gully, there."

She leaned across him and pointed her wing out to the north to a spot that didn't look to be any more than a mile away. Shen kept his smile to himself and squashed down his sense of victory. By the night's end he could now inform the Boss Wolf and his pack to make their way towards the mine, then their preparations could begin.

"You really want to get home?" Odette's question brought him back to the present.

"Well, wouldn't you?"

She looked down, her eyes turning sad for a moment. "More than you can imagine…"

Did she trust him enough now? Could he now slightly push for that royal support he wanted? Perhaps if he attempted to play the role of the concerned friend, she could open up. He needed her full devotion if he was to blind her into following his intentions.

"Tell me about you, Odette." He said softly.

"There's not much to know. Just your typical princess story."

"Well, what about your family?"

"I don't have a one… really," her voice became distant, slightly pained. "My mother died when I was born. My father was already growing old – he gave me everything I could ask for. I loved him dearly…"

Her grief was so apparent that Shen knew her father to be dead. So, he asked, "What happened?"

"We were visiting a neighbouring Kingdom. On our journey back, we were attacked… by a _monster_." She shivered at the word. "My father's men were killed, and I watched my father lie in the mud… oh Shen!" she struggled to hold back the tears that threatened at her eyes. "I don't know what happened to him! It carried me off before I could get to him. For all I know, he could be… he could be…"

"Don't think on it now." Shen murmured. In his head he carefully weighed what this revelation granted him. If Odette was indeed the only living member of her family, then she would be the one granting the decisions. There would be no one else to oppose her support of him.

He wondered if this _monster_ was the same as her jailor? Was it a boar? A crocodile? It had to be something considerate to take out a host of guards, unless those guards had been antelope like his parents had foolishly employed. Shen had to know the specifics if he was going to attempt an attack to rescue a princess in order to win her favour.

"I'm sorry," she muttered as she tried to get her breathing back under control. "I shouldn't be putting this on you."

"No need to apologise."

She gave him a smile. It made her eyes sparkle marvellously. "You're a good friend Shen, thank you."

He returned her smile.

"So, why don't you tell me a little about yourself?"

Shen blinked. This was unexpected. "What?"

"I've told you about me. But I feel like I hardly know anything about the real you."

"There isn't much more to say."

"Well, why were you travelling so far from home?"

"I had no choice," Shen said carefully. His gaze melted into the distance, his voice bitter as memories came to mind.

"What happened?"

It seemed that she was insistent. Shen could've made up any form of past that would satisfy her, but then that might not correlate later with his later reasons to take her kingdom's resources to conquer China. Yet he needed her sympathy. So maybe an edited version of the truth would help?

"I was on the run," he said vaguely at first, testing the waters to see how far he could tread.

"What? Why? What's wrong?" she asked quickly, eyes alight with worry for him.

"I had nowhere else to go. I… am an exile."

His gaze grew faraway again. Anger and resentment slowly crept into his voice. The memories were not pleasant ones, and usually he never wanted to think on them. They only helped to put him in a dark mood. But now they came without his permission, and before long he was swimming in the flood of betrayal and heartache that came with them.

"Years ago, I was attempting to invent something that would revolutionise my country. Ever since I was born, I was called freakish and sickly because I was different. So I wanted to be something special, to make my mark on the world.

"But then a Soothsayer came," Shen spat. Ah-Ma had been his nanny, his confidant and he had thought her to be someone who loved him. Only to find that she had turned on him just as everyone else had. "She foretold my downfall, that I would be defeated. I tried to stop it, but when the old goat had turned everyone against me. The royal court, the authorities… even my parents."

A lump grew in his throat, and he angrily tried to beat it down. His wings were trembling slightly. He reached into his sleeves and fiddled with the knives hidden amongst his feathers as a form of comfort. He almost didn't notice that he had Odette still as stone and staring at him with wide and grieving eyes.

"My parents… _hated_ me. They _wronged_ me. Threw me out, banished me from my home, no matter how I tried to explain it to them. They forced me to live a life in the cold and be an outcast from the world. And I've been alone ever since."

A heavy silence fell over the pair. The sun had fled and darkness had swept the sky and the bottom of Shen's heart. He felt empty and weak, and he hated it. The emotions refused to die, even after all this time. But why? Why couldn't he be left in peace with his hate and anger? Why did the hurt have to follow, that grief from knowing that one's own flesh and blood wanted nothing to do with your existence? Parents bring you into the world, they were meant to love you unconditionally. So why not his?

He startled when he felt something wrap around his shoulders. He jerked and looked down and was gobsmacked when he found Odette… _embracing_ him! Her wings were folded around his shoulders, her chest pressed against his side, her neck entwined with his. Her head was tucked just underneath his chin as she nuzzled herself closer. Shen heard her soft breathes that signalled she was upset. He recognised that this was supposed to be some form of comfort towards him. In his society, a woman acting in such a way to a man she was not married to would be scandalous. And Shen himself did not like to be touched, and might have shoved her away. But he couldn't seem to wrap his brain around what was happening and respond. He was in too much shock. His beak was hanging open in what he was sure was an unflattering manner. Why wasn't he doing anything? Why was he just letting her do this?

Because no woman had ever touched him before, at least not voluntarily. He'd always longed for that companionship he'd seen in other couples, like his parents. But women always treated him with scorn and spite. He'd bitterly accepted that it was not for him. Yet here was a woman, a gorgeously _beautiful_ woman, standing right beside him. She touched him frequently, almost without noticing, she didn't seem to even notice his pale complexion. She never said one hurtful thing about him, and here she was holding him in her arms and embracing him to give him comfort. Her hold was gentle and soft, and the way she felt was… nice.

For just a moment, he allowed himself to enjoy this feeling, to relax and let this woman be gentle with him. When was the last time he had been given kindness? Sympathy?

"I'm so sorry, Shen…" she whispered into his feathers. "I never imagined…"

He didn't say anything, just slowly leaned his own head against hers. By heaven, she was soft. And she let him touch her. Cautiously, he tentatively reached up with his wings, as if he might hold her as she held him. Allow himself to imagine this was real, that a woman might –

"Odette!" called a voice.

Swan and peacock jumped apart as fast as they could. Shen felt unbridled anger swell within him when he saw the tortoise hobble onto the veranda, the frog sat poised and ever prideful with his turned up nose.

"Odette," Speed huffed. "Look at the sky!"

She looked up, panicked. Shen looked too, but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. The sky was clear and the crescent moon was rising into the sky. But for some reason Odette seemed to pale, her eyes grew wide.

"Oh no!" she gasped to herself. "I'm late!"

"Late for what?" Shen asked. But no one answered him, Odette just hurried away. "Odette!"

"There's no time to explain, Shen!" she called back.

Shen ran after her, his brows set, his eyes narrowed. This was the last suspicious and 'odd' thing he was going to put up with from Odette. He'd been patient, but now he would demand answers from her. When the swan didn't appear to be going fast enough for her liking, she flapped her powerful wings and took to the air. Shen didn't have that luxury, and so sped up his fast pace.

His talons scraped and tore up the ground as he came to a halt by the shore of the lake. He stopped just short of the lapping waters. Odette came into land, and landed perfectly on the water. She sat on the surface and looked up at the moon as it rose above the trees. Its silvery light glistened on the waves, and slowly came to encompass her. Odette closed her eyes and sighed as her the moonlight touched her wings.

Shen was about to shout out a demand for an explanation, when the words suddenly died in his throat.

The reflection of the moon that sat so perfectly beneath Odette, began to glow and grow into a perfect circle. First white, then yellow like the sun. Shen looked up, but the moon had stayed exactly the same. His eyes twitched as he turned back to the lake. The water around the glowing reflection began to twist like a whirlpool… but it _rose_ into the air! It circled around Odette, twisting about her and changing colour from blue to purple to yellow as the light continued to grow. Odette reared back, and flapped her wings, her head lifted to the sky as her beak opened as if to cry out with joy. And that was the last Shen saw of her as the water encompassed her and shielded her from view.

It grew and straightened, and Shen thought it would lift entirely from the lake. But then, the water began to trickle away and fall back towards the lake it had spawned from. Shen's eyes went impossibly wide and his breathing became slightly erratic. His heart was hammering in his chest.

Odette was gone. In her place stood a tall _human_ woman!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Shen was sure his beak was hanging open as wide as it could go, his eyes huge and staring.

The human female was tall and slender, in a snow-white dress that hugged her waist and flowed like silk, a green sash around her middle to match the puffed green shoulders. She had waist long, curly blonde hair, as golden as the sun. Her skin was as smooth as porcelain, and even though Shen was not exactly a good judge on human-beauty, from her high cheekbones and perfectly formed lips, he guessed she was beautiful. But that wasn't what held his attention. It was the ocean blue eyes that met his gaze, eyes that he recognised.

Odette's eyes. She smiled at him sheepishly and stepped towards him through the shallows of the lake.

Shen had difficulty grasping what exactly was happening. What he'd just seen defied all the laws of nature and science as he had grown to know them. If anyone had told him it had happened, he would've laughed them off as mad. But he had _seen_ it with his own two eyes. How could he deny it? As the events caught up to him, he realised _human_ -Odette was approaching him, and quickly backed away from her.

"Stay back!" he hissed and instinctively reached into his sleeve for one of his knives.

She faltered, a look of concern on her features. "Shen, it's me, Odette."

The peacock couldn't stop the vicious hiss that flew out of his beak, his outrage swarming through him. "So I see, once your lies and trappings have all been stripped away!"

"No, Shen! I've never lied to you!"

"You are an accursed witch!"

"No, I'm not!" She shook her head vigorously, her blue eyes wet with panic and sudden guilt. "Please, just let me explain–"

"Why should I?!"

"Please!" She fell to her knees before him, so that they were on eye level. Shen still skipped back a couple of steps, one wing still reaching into the other sleeve. Odette gave him a pleading look. "Shen, I'm not a witch. I'm under a spell."

"That's impossible."

"A sorcerer, Rothbart, took me prisoner. By day I'm a swan, but by night I'm human again."

"And you failed to mention this fact up until now? Did that _somehow_ just happen to slip your mind?!"

By heaven, he had been such a fool! And the fact that she had played him like an idiot only further distorted his rational brain with further fury. And damn it, the woman wouldn't even look at him, her blue eyes cast to the floor with shame.

"I was afraid you would react this way."

"Then consider that your best achievement so far!" he spat. "I've had enough of your lies–"

"Shen! I've never lied. Everything I've told you has been true. I just didn't want to scare you off with tales of magic and curses. You're the only visitor I've had here in weeks… I was lonely."

He snorted. "Well then, I'm so pleased that I could be the novelty to relieve you of your boredom."

"It's not like that." She reached for him, perhaps in the same easy manner as she had been doing since they'd met, to comfort him. But he recoiled from her instantly. The woman bit her lip in an effort to hold back her tears. "I never wanted to hurt you. That was the last thing I wanted. I was going to tell you, when I thought you would believe me."

Shen looked away from her. He didn't want to feel conflicted over the swan he remembered and the human before him. "Just like betrayal, a rose by any other name is still a rose."

"Why are you so hateful? What have I truly done to deserve this?"

"Where I come from, humans are nothing but myths! Monsters used to scare children in the night, horrid beasts that need to be vanquished."

She flinched, stung by his words. This time she couldn't stop the tears that fell down her cheeks as she whispered brokenly, "Is that what I am to you? A monster?"

"I don't know what you are."

And that was when she got angry. "How dare you! I never thought you could be cruel, Shen."

"Then I guess this is a night of learning for the both of us."

Her lip trembled, and she ducked her head down to bury her face in her hands. She wept. Openly sobbed. Her blonde hair fell to further hide herself. Shen wanted to snort in disgust, to walk away and never look back. What a waste of time this had all been. But the moment he turned away, he could hear the voice of the swan when he couldn't see the human, could hear some part of his brain telling him that she admitted to not lying about her being a princess after all. There was also that part of him that told himself that she was weeping for him.

But this was ridiculous. She was a human, and as he'd already sworn, they were his enemies. She was a pathetic creature who could only sit and cry, by all accounts he should be disgusted with her. She'd even lied to him – by all accounts he should draw out his knife and kill her for that offence. But his arm wouldn't do it. So instead, the best thing to do was to obey his first instinct and walk away.

"Shen," her choked voice softly calling his name stopped him in his tracks. "I'm-I'm sorry."

He half turned to attempt to sneer at her. "I don't want your apology–"

"Please just listen." Damn him, why did he look at her, see those swimming eyes, that beautiful face, so awash with anguish? He turned to give her his attention. "I should've told you. I admit that. But I just wanted to stay your friend, for just a little while. I've not met anyone so honest and intelligent – I've never met anyone like you before. If you want to leave, I understand. But I wish you'd stay. I _want_ you to stay. I want to be your friend, to not be so alone in this big, cold world."

She couldn't have known what she was saying, what those words had as an effect on him. Of course he knew what it meant to be alone in such a cruel world. He'd had to suffer it the past ten years, and he never cared for it. He had never been one for a nurturing nature, and perhaps his black and forgotten heart still had some kick left to it, because it felt ever-so-slight pity for the soul that was as lost as he felt.

And then he couldn't get out of his head the truth of the matter. The tactician in him wouldn't allow him to forget. He was in dire need of support to help with his conquest of China, and here was a princess (no matter her form), the heir to the throne of a highly-ranked kingdom. She was also a woman who was desperate to not feel so lonely. Forget about making her trust him, if he played this correctly, then he could have her eating out of the palm of his hand.

There was also the memory that refused to leave. Not from twenty minutes ago, where she had held him in her arms the way no woman had ever done before. Why did that keep cropping up in his head? Why did it matter?

Eventually, he took a step towards her, and said in a quiet voice. "I want no more lies."

"What?" she snapped those blue eyes up at him, shocked. When she comprehended what it was he had said, her face broke into a beaming smile. "Oh! Yes! Yes, of course Shen."

"You will be completely honest with me. No more secrets, no more hidden things for me to find out."

"Yes, Shen. Whatever you say. Just please, forgive me! I'd do anything to save this."

Slowly, he reached out with a wing to touch her shoulder. She was as smooth as the porcelain he had compared her to earlier. "You are forgiven."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you, Shen!" Before he could stop her, she lunged at him and wrapped her arms around his body and pulled him into a tight embrace. "I don't know what I did to deserve you. But thank you, _so_ much!"

Shen had at first stiffened and fought the urge to push her off. But then he recognised how she held him, felt her warmth all around him. When he inhaled, he could pick up her scent from her hair, so sweet and fresh, like lemon and jasmine. Just like before, no matter how much he tried to argue with himself otherwise, it felt nice. And he liked it.

He almost thought he could get used to this.

* * *

A month passed, and Shen was still at the ruined castle of Swan-Lake. It wasn't his fault precisely; it was just that his plans had taken longer than he'd originally thought.

On the same night as he had discovered the truth about Odette, he had met with the Boss Wolf and given him the location of the mine that Odette had told him of. He'd then left his minions to do their jobs of carving out the mine and setting up all they would need to create the ultimate weapon. Shen oversaw the majority of the work, and only left his forces when he had to leave for the day to see to Odette.

She had no idea any of this was going on, obviously. Shen went to great lengths to make sure that it stayed that way. As far as she was concerned, Shen appeared to her every late morning or noon, and would stay with her throughout the whole day. They became each other's confidants, companions and as Odette repeatedly told him, good friends. Shen had put in the effort to learn everything he could about Odette, to appear in her mind as her most trusted friend. Yet it had long since ceased to be a chore. Once more, her intelligence and sophistication impressed him, made him feel as if he were talking to a kindred spirit of aristocracy. Dare he say it, but he would enjoy his time with her. And then he would leave come sun down.

But as that month had worn on, Shen had begun to stay later and later still. It had taken him a little time to get used to the fact that Odette transformed into a human at night. And it took him a little longer to get over his prejudices towards it. But he'd focused his mind into the logic: to get what he wanted from Odette, he couldn't alienate her, and that meant appearing to accept all of her. And then it went from that to freely staying by her side without having to think about it.

In all, they were getting along famously. Odette admired him, even idolised him, and Shen had to admit that he was flattered. And for the first time in his life, Shen had found a woman that was at least tolerable to be around, even likeable. He enjoyed her company, he thought of it as a challenge to make her smile for him, he selfishly soaked up every touch and caress she threw his way. It was a little disconcerting, he realised when he was alone, how much he yearned for the woman. He lusted for her; he was no fool and could see that she was beautiful. But that did not explain the urge to take, to possess, to keep. It confused him when he had to hold that impulse at bay during the day. And his nights were filled with dreams of those blue eyes.

The only down side came when Odette would make him leave. Every night, before moon-down with no exceptions, she would force him to leave her side, to go back to where he rested at night. He suspected that this was because it was at this time that her jailor came to see her. Shen had more than once attempted to sneak up on them to see and possibly assassinate this stranger, but Odette always followed him and always made sure to push him out of the castle grounds. She was adamant to keep him as far away from this 'Rothbart' as possible. At first, Shen had argued with her out of pride to not be ordered about and hushed up like some dirty secret. Then he had settled into the routine. But recently, he grew angry again when she made him go, a vengeful-jealous anger coursed through him at the need to throw a knife into this sorcerer's neck.

But he reconciled himself with the promise that one day he would find Rothbart, the one who imprisoned Odette and tormented her. One day he would find him and kill him.

On this particular night, two souls discussed the very same topic of the two white birds that seemed to be so enthralled with one another. Sat by the moat around the castle, Jon-bob sat with his usual look of disinterest in the world in general. Speed lay beside him, the ever lazy but sincere smile on his face.

"Zhat over-grown pheasant has made himself too comfortable." Jon-bob muttered to himself as he pulled up pond reeds. "It is high time he be reminded of his place, and Odette brought to her senses."

Speed shrugged. "I distrust the guy the same as you, Jon-bob. But–"

"I will not 'ave zhat ruffian put his beady eyes on her once more." The frog sniffed and curled his lip. "Besides, what strange-bird wears clothes and fondles knives?"

"Saw him sneaking around once…"

"And za way he looks at us. It is improper for a lord to gaze on a prince as such. It is as if he wants to kill us."

"No. I think that's just you, Jon-bob."

"He must be taken down!"

"Shouldn't we then tell Odette he's no good?" Speed asked, concern clearly evident in his expression.

"No!" Jon-bob snapped. He sat down and began to connect all the reeds together. His eyes were set on a spot across the moat. " _I_ shall win her back."

"And how are you gonna do that?"

"I shall woo, za fair princess myself."

Speed frowned and followed Jon-bob's gaze. "How?"

"What impresses any woman? Bravery over death-defying feats that showcase one's superiority."

"So, you're gonna get her some flowers?"

"Exactly."

Speed chuckled.

"Quiet!" the frog shot the turtle a glare. "I cannot concentrate!"

"You've come up with some dumb ideas, Jon-bob. But this one is a doozie."

Jon-bob smirked to himself as he pulled up another reed to add it to his quickly growing pieced together stick. "Go ahead and laugh. I'll get her to kiss me, and when she does–"

"And when she does _poof_! You'll change into a prince. I know, I know, you've told me…" Speed repeated without any sort of interest. He'd heard this story a thousand times before over the years, and after a while it wore on even a turtle's patience. To change the subject, he put on his brightest smile and gestured to the Lilly-bush beside him. "Why don't you just give her these flowers? These are pretty."

Jon-bob looked affronted. "Ha! What a love-dunce! I don't want _zese_ flowers, I must 'ave _zose!"_

He pointed to a bunch of flowers that grew on a small island beside the wall of the castle on the other side of the moat. Even Speed had to admit that those were far prettier than the ones here. They were a lovely purple-pink and sparkled in the moonlight. The only problem with that, was that two large alligators lurked in the waters of the moat. Rothbart had brought them here as a way to keep an eye on Odette when he was not around. But more often than not, they terrorised Jon-bob and Speed and constantly tried to eat them. It had forced the turtle and frog out of their usual semi-aquatic home.

Jon-bob, usually terrified of the very sight of the alligators (especially when they right now seemed to be waiting ready for him) didn't seem bothered by them. "When she learns that I 'ave risked my life for zhem, zhe kissing will not stop!"

He used his newly made vault-pole to bounce himself high into the branches of a tree. Speed stood, attempting to follow the frog's logic that clearly lacked any sanity. "And then you'll change into a prince."

"Precisely."

"Mind if I point out a problem?"

Jon-bob waved a hand dismissively. "I don't take advice from peasants."

Speed couldn't keep his amused smirk to himself. "Suit yourself."

Jon-bob warmed himself up, muttering to himself a mantra of ' _flowers, kiss, concentration,'_ over and over again. The alligators readied themselves as well, grinning to each other as they licked their scaly lips in preparation for a meal of speared-frog. Hooking the bottom of the pole into the bank by a stone, Jon-bob used it to keep it still as he stepped off the tree and had his weight bend it back ready to spring. As he came down to be eye-level with Speed, he noticed the turtle's smug smile.

"Just curious," Speed said. "But how are you gonna get back?"

Jon-bob's eyes widened with realisation. But too late.

He was flung towards the moat, and screamed the whole way. He flinched as attempted to swing out of the way as the alligators made to bite for him. Their teeth narrowly missed him by centimetres. Jon-bob was flung back towards the bank and yelled in pain when he was slammed into the ground. Though he attempted to get off, the pole took him back towards the mouth of the hungry crocodilians once again. Speed attempted to catch the frog as he bounced back and forth, screaming at the top of his lungs the whole way.

A hand snatched out and grasped a hold of the pole.

A silver throwing knife whistled through the air. It scratched an Alligator across the nose and made the animal yelp loudly and recoil. It bounced back off of a rock and into the waiting wing of the thrower. Shen leapt through the air, and spun with train outstretched to hold him suspended above the ground. With a flick of his wing, he tossed three more knives and each embedded themselves in the shallows right in front of the alligators. It was enough to make the reptiles back off a step. Shen landed on the bank and spread his train behind him in a dazzling and intimidating display. He gave a loud peacock yell, and the alligators, spooked, scuttled away.

Jon-bob had not noticed a thing and kept screaming. " _Argh_! Grab me! Grab me! 'old my arm! 'old my leg! 'old it–'old it… 'old it…"

Only then did he notice that he was no longer moving. He looked behind him to see the amused smile of Odette as she sat on the bank, one dainty hand held out to hold the pole still. Shen stepped out from behind her, one eyebrow-feather quirked and beak curled in disdain at the small frog. He wiped his retrieved knives on a silken handkerchief. He put a talon on the pole, anchoring it down enough for Odette to let it go.

Jon-bob was intimidated by the peacock even as he just stood there staring at him unblinkingly. So he decided to ignore him. He smiled sweetly at Odette. "Oh, zhank you, Odette. Zhank you. Your beauty is as gracious as your 'eart."

"Shen helped too," Odette threw a smile at the peacock.

"Yes, well." Jon-bob sniffed. "I don't count 'im."

Shen's eyes narrowed dangerously on the frog. He lifted his talon from the pole. Instantly it pinged back to the moat and smacked right back to the bank – and straight onto Jon-bob. The frog collapsed to the ground.

Odette gasped. Her smile was gone when she threw Shen a scowl. He gave her his most innocent look. "Oops."

She rolled her eyes and turned back to the frog in front of her. "Are you alright, Jon-bob? Jon-bob?"

Eventually, Jon-bob blinked his eyes open. Though when he spoke, he sounded a little winded, Shen was satisfied to hear. " _Oui-Oui_. _Oui_ , Odette, yes. I'm alright."

"What in the world were you trying to do?"

Speed smiled sheepishly. "He thought that if–"

"Shh!" Jon-bob hissed as he quickly hopped to his feet. He turned to Odette with another smile, and went down on one knee before her. "I wanted to get zhose flowers for you."

Shen had the sudden urge to hit the frog again. Perhaps this time with his metal-taloned-fist. "How very… _courageous_ of you."

"Zhere is nothing I wouldn't do for you, Odette," Jon-bob said to the princess.

Odette quirked a brow at him. "You're being sneaky again, Jon-bob."

"What sneaky? You deserve a nice bouquet."

"And _you_ deserve a kiss?"

"Well, alright!" the frog puckered his lips instantly.

Shen placed himself in between them and glared the frog down. "I do not think that would be entirely _appropriate_."

"Jon-bob," Odette said, a little exasperated. "You know I'm under a spell…"

"But my kiss will break zhe spell!"

"Give it up Jon-bob…" Speed groaned.

Shen looked to Odette. "There is a way for you to break this enchantment?"

"All spells have a way to undo them," she said. "For me, it would be so much easier if Rothbart just released me…"

"Why? What must you do?"

"I can only kiss the man I love. And then he–"

Jon-bob sighed in frustration. "Must make a vow of everlasting love – we know!"

"And prove it to the world." Odette finished.

"That is a rather specific set of requirements." Shen muttered. Though in all truth, it made him wonder. Odette could only be free from a simple promise of love? A kiss even? But then he recognised something in the way in which she had spoken, and it made him pause, suddenly wary if he wanted to ask this question. "When you say, ' _the man you love_ '… you have someone in mind?"

"Yes," Odette smiled in a way Shen had never seen before. It was serene, perfect, breath-taking. "Prince Derek. We've known each other since we were little. We've been promised to each other since I was born. I was going to marry him, but that was before…"

"And," Shen said lowly, a slight scowl working across his features. Luckily Odette wasn't watching him, her eyes were distant and staring at the moon, as if she were looking at something else. "What was he like, this… _Derek?"_

"Oh, he's brave and kind – though he doesn't like to show that often. He likes to appear as the mature and independent man. There's no one better then him at archery. He's tall, broad, and so-so… handsome."

Shen felt his feathers ruffle a bit. For some reason he was starting to get angry. "Well, where is he? If you two were so _in-love_ then why hasn't he come to find you?"

"He must know I'm gone. He's trying to find me, I just know he is. If this spell was broken this instant, I'd run to him in a heartbeat. I love him."

For some reason, Shen felt a stab in the pit of his chest. It was a pain, and then an ache and then a horrid anger that quickly festered inside of him. It took him a moment to realise that it was bitter jealousy he felt for reasons he couldn't really explain. But it puzzled him. Why was he jealous? Was it because this beautiful woman was confessing her utter devotion and affection for another man? Or was it because Shen couldn't compare to the description of Derek that Odette had given? Shen had not been a beauty even amongst his own species. His pale complexion had led to false rumours that he had albinism, but even without that kick in the teeth, his colours were those of death amongst his culture. He'd been considered an omen of bad luck. With no bright and vibrant colour and his thinner body, he'd been easily branded as sickly and unattractive. No woman had ever wanted him, had outright rejected his advances to his face. So how could he compare with a man who was broad and apparently _ever_ handsome? What's more, he couldn't compete because Odette and Derek were originally the same species. Shen was only close via his avian nature to half Odette's time, being when she was transformed into a swan.

But again, why did he still feel this way? Odette was not his mate nor wife. She had not expressed any romantic urges towards him. The only claim he had over her was that he was a rather possessive friend. He attempted to rationalise it by believing that this was just because he wanted to hog all Odette's attention, to keep her mind focused on him so that he could take what he wanted from her when the time came. Yes. That had to be it.

The feeling still wouldn't go away, however.

Speed and Jon-bob were listening to Odette animatedly talk about her prince, but Shen was no longer paying attention. Unnoticed, he skulked off into the shadows of the trees and out of sight. He needed to get rid of this dark mood that threatened to hang over him. Odette could easily pick up when something was bothering him, and he needed her appreciation now more than ever.

Thankfully, someone just happened to appear to take his mind off of things.

The Boss Wolf emerged through the bushes, careful to keep his footfalls light and as quiet as possible. The wolf lifted his nose to the air and sniffed, but apparently seemed satisfied. Shen too glanced around, but upon finding no one watching, made his way towards his comrade.

"How goes the preparations?" he demanded immediately in a quiet voice.

"All according to schedule, sir. We've not received any problems so far."

The peacock highly doubted that. The wolves were loyal but could sometimes be as stupid as bricks. "Not _any_ problems?"

"Well," the Boss Wolf gulped a little, his one eye wouldn't meet Shen's. "We need to cut corners to make sure it comes out right – It's not as flashy as you hoped."

"No! I've waited years for this. Everything must be perfect, exactly how I envisioned it. So, follow the plans!"

"Of course, sir – yes sir!"

Shen tried to take a deep breath, and tightly asked, "And the cast? Is it remaining firmly in place?"

"Yes, sir. Even coming away cleanly once the cooling's done."

Shen rubbed his temple, certain he could feel a headache coming on. "That's something, at least. Continue as planned. I'll be along by dawn and be sure to oversee the next phase."

"You're not coming now?" The Boss Wolf asked. "I thought you'd want to–"

"I _said_ I'd be there at dawn."

He was sure to make his tone so that he wouldn't be argued and that the conversation was over. But even then, the wolf couldn't take the hint. "Sir, why are you here day after day, really?"

"You know perfectly well, why." Shen retorted shortly.

"Yeah I know, but you know, I don't _know_." At Shen's deadpan expression that clearly told him to hurry up and get to the point, the Wolf quickly obliged. "I-I mean, what is it with the bird-girl? Are you gonna kill her, take her, scre–?"

Shen cut him off when he leapt onto the wolf and pushed him down to the ground. One metal-clad foot pushed down onto the canine's throat and held him pinned. Shen's glare was murderous. It infuriated him to hear the wolf say something so degrading about Odette, though he didn't know why it made him angry so suddenly. All he knew for sure, was that he couldn't bear to hear the disgusting words.

"Listen carefully." He murmured in a dangerously low voice. "What I do with Odette is none of your business. As far as your concerned, I will be keeping up this pathetic charade with her for as long as it takes. And when the time is right, she will give me everything that I require so that we can sail home from this accursed place. I'll take everything from her. Her ships, soldiers, food, finery, even what is left in her kingdom's coffers if I must! You just have your wolves be ready for that time. That is all you need to concern yourself with. Am I clear?"

"Y-y-yes sir, sure, we're clear." The Wolf stuttered.

Shen nodded stiffly and slowly hopped down –

 _Crack._

Shen and the Boss Wolf snapped their heads up at the sound. "What was that?!"

Their eyes found a small black and white face with a yellow and red beak poked between the leaves in the branches of the tree. Upon noticing that he'd been spotted, the bird gasped and tried to scramble away.

The wolf growled and bared his fangs. "Spy!"

He leapt in front of Shen and pulled out his hammer. But as he quickly leaned back to launch the hammer into the air, the sharp spike on the end of the pommel cut into Shen's wing. The peacock screeched with pain and clutched his offended limb. He'd never been good for dealing with pain.

Noticing his mistake, the Boss Wolf turned frantically, panicked when he saw what he had done to his master. But in so doing, the hammer slipped from his fingers and thudded against the trunk of the tree. From above, they heard a splinter and a crash, followed by a surprised cry. A second later a branch fell to the ground, followed by an unconscious puffin bird.

The Boss Wolf put all his attention into attempting to see to his hissing master. "Sir! I'm so sorry! What can I–"

"You Idiot!" Shen shouted vehemently. "Stupid, uncoordinated, canine-dolt! Do something useful and get rid of _that_ before it spews up what it learned!"

Ears pinned back against his skull and eager to regain favour with his lord, the Boss Wolf hurried over and knelt beside the still bird. He drew out his dagger and pressed it against the bird's throat –

"Shen?" called the familiar voice of Odette.

Shen's head snapped up as he heard her come running towards their position. He panicked. Could this night get any worse? The Boss Wolf was looking to him for emergency guidance, and Shen did the first thing that came to mind. "Act natural!"

"Huh? _Argh!"_

Shen kicked the wolf right in the muzzle, causing the canine to let out a loud yelp. The peacock bounced right back off of him, and landed neatly on the ground. With his uninjured wing, he withdrew several knives and threw them at the wolf. Of course, they intentionally missed and harmlessly struck the ground. But it was enough for the Boss Wolf to shriek loudly and scramble back to the safety of the brush.

Odette, Speed and Jon-bob came running onto the scene just in time to see the wolf run for his life into the foliage. All three of them took in the scene, wide eyed and open mouth. From the obvious signs of a fight, to the unconscious bird on the floor, to Shen hunched over and a wing pressed against his chest.

"Shen!" Odette gasped and knelt before him, blue eyes wide with worry. "Are you alright? What happened!"

"I found that rabid wolf close to devouring this bird," the lie rolled easily off of his tongue. "I fought him off."

The princess sighed. "Oh, you're so brave, Shen. But you should've called for help."

"Hey, Odette," Speed called over her attention. They all crowded around the black and white bird on the floor. "You think he's dead?"

"No, he just looks like he took a bad hit to the head," Odette murmured as she gently touched the bird's skull to be sure it was broken.

Jon-bob lifted a wing and inspected the primary feathers. "Hmm, strange looking bird."

Shen took that moment to step beside Odette, and placed a wing on her shoulder. "If he's badly concussed, then he won't survive the night. Best to kill him now and save him a slow and painful death."

"No, I think he's–" she was in the middle of shaking her head when her eyes caught on the sight of the blood and gash on Shen's wing. "Shen! You're hurt!"

"Yes, uh, the wolf got me." He quickly said.

She reached out to grab his wing. "Oh here, let me help!"

"No! That's fine – I can do it myself!"

He attempted to wriggle away from her grasp but she managed to get a hold of his wing and stretch it out. Those blue eyes narrowed as she inspected the wound. It was true that it wasn't deep or life threatening, but Shen still felt its pain and pouted because of it. Odette then leaned back and grabbed the hem of her white dress. With a violent tug she tore a long strip out of the bottom.

"There's really no need to fret – _OW!"_ he yelped loudly when she gently wrapped his hurt wing with her rag like a bandage.

She made a _tut_ sound with her tongue. "Oh, don't fuss. I've hardly touched it and your acting like a baby."

Shen threw her a half-hearted glare. "I do _not_."

"There." She finished and sat back to admire her work. "I wish you would've told me you were hurt. I would've seen to it sooner."

"I didn't think it would've mattered to you." He muttered coolly.

"Of course it would."

He was a little surprised to hear her say that with such fierceness, such sincerity. He stared at her, not entirely sure what to say to her. So in the end, he settled for nodding to her his thanks. She smiled that dazzling smile.

Jon-bob had not been idle, and pulled at the eyelid of the bird to smirk down into its vision. "'ello! This is your wake-up call."

The bird instantly jumped up, wild-eyed and wings outstretched ready to fight. Jon-bob and Speed leapt away and hid inside the tortoise's shell for safety. Shen immediately stepped in front of Odette and pulled out three throwing knives. Only Odette's steady hand on his shoulder prevented him from throwing them into the bird's throat.

"Ha-ha!" shouted the bird with a thick accent. "It takes more dan a pair of pond-poofers, to keep ol' Puffin down!"

"No, wait!" Odette said quickly. "We're your friends."

The bird shot her a distrustful glare. "I'd believe that the minute humans can–" he stopped and shook his head. "Wait – how can'ya talk?"

Odette chuckled slightly to herself. "I just, sort of can. Since I've been here, I can hear what everything says."

Shen cocked a feather-brow at that. He hadn't taken into consideration that humans here might not understand the animal language. Perhaps her suddenly understanding no matter what her form, was a side-effect of her being turned into a swan? It was certainly food for thought.

"What're ya doing here?" the bird asked.

"We found you unconscious. Can you tell us what happened to you?"

The bird took a moment, and frowned. He rubbed his head, eyes narrowed. For a moment, his gaze settled on Shen, and the peacock tensed. His feathers clenched around the feel of his knives. If the stranger even hinted at giving away anything, he would have no choice but to silence him – permanently. He could lie and make up an excuse to Odette later.

Eventually, the stranger sighed. "Ach, I canna' seem to remember a thing. Is like someone turned the lights off."

Shen relaxed. If the bird didn't remember what he had overheard, then there was no need to kill him – yet.

"Well, it's a good thing we found you, then." Odette smiled sweetly for him.

"Madam, I apologise for any bad-manners." He bowed low to her. "Me name is Puffin. Lieutenant Puffin."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Puffin. I'm Odette, Princess Odette." She extended her hand to him, which he kissed. Shen glowered. The human then gestured to her other animal companions. "And these are my best friends in the whole world. Lord Shen of China,"

"Please do be careful in the future," Shen muttered cryptically, his eyes narrowed. "One never knows the kind of dangerous _accidents_ that can occur."

Odette gestured to Speed. "Mr Lorenzo Trudgealong."

"Friends call me Speed."

"And Jon-Bob."

"I 'ave no friends, only servants and zhey call me 'Your Highness'." He then extended his webbed hand to Puffin, causing the bird to look confusedly to the others.

Speed offered an eye roll and a helpful whisper. "Thinks he's a prince."

"As if that insignificant cretin would know the meaning of the word _nobility."_ Shen harrumphed.

Puffin cleared his throat awkwardly and then redirected his attention to Odette with a friendly smile. "I owe ya, Princess. And I intend on staying until me debt is paid."

Shen sagged. _Oh joy_.

Odette shook her head sadly. "I don't think there's much you can do. He has me under a spell."

Puffin scoffed. "What? You mean a magical _whaloo-lo-lo-lo!"_

He stretched out his wings and wiggled his feathers in a stereotypical fashion of what sorcery _must_ be like, Shen groused. But where Puffin had pointed his wings, sparks began to appear in the grass, and there erupted a sprout of beautiful pink flowers. Puffin and the others gasped. Shen leapt backwards, alarmed.

They looked all about them as golden sparks began to appear everywhere around them. Then, with a flash, the entire garden was consumed in sweeping light. The ruins around them were transformed to be whole and healthy once more. The overgrown flowerbeds and weeds were trimmed back and bloomed as if in the middle of spring. The trees were groomed and looked to be picture perfect. Shen gulped at such a sight all around him. What powerful magic was this indeed if it could create such perfection from nothing?

Before he could dwell on it further, he felt hands on him that pulled him back. He immediately fought and squirmed, ready to tear his attacked apart. It was only when he noticed that it was the dopey turtle that he just managed to reign that impulse back. There was no point trying to explain to Odette why he had carved out her friend's eyes in self-defence. But some part of him recognised the need to hide, as the turtle was clearly suggesting. He hadn't even noticed that it was almost moon-down already. This must have been the sorcerer Rothbart come early for a surprise visit.

Shen disengaged from the turtle, frog and bird, and lost himself into the underbrush. This was his chance. To observe, learn and strike, if he could. Odette wasn't here now to shoo him away, and now he could do what had been denied him for a month.

From behind bush he observed Odette standing by the now restored archway. He was completely unseen. From behind the arch, came a man. He was tall, his chest barrelled, with wild red hair and slight beard and moustache. He wore dazzling golden armour, with a crown upon his head. But even with all this finery, Shen could see through the façade to the little details: the scruffy hair, the worn skin, the way he never held himself like a nobleman should. He was a commoner, and this entire parade was just an illusion.

"Your knight in shining armour has come to set you free," Rothbart said. His voice was gravelly, deep. Shen had the slight feeling that he'd heard it somewhere before, like in a dream, or a dream of a dream.

Odette didn't seem impressed and immediately scowled. Shen had never seen her look so viciously at another being before. It filled him with slight pride to see her so feisty. She crossed her arms and turned her back on Rothbart. But the sorcerer went to one knee behind her, placed his helmet upon the floor and clasped his hands out to her.

"All it takes is one little word," he said sweetly. "Will you marry me?"

Shen felt his body seize. If he'd thought his jealousy had been unexpected earlier in the night, then he was unprepared for the furious inferno that raged through his stomach at the audacity of his magical-parading-peasant. This was what this was all about? The sorcerer was after Odette's hand in marriage? How dare he! He was unworthy, both because of his low-birth, and his current actions – as well as his familiarisation with magic. It was disgusting to even think of such a thing. This man looked old enough to be Odette's father. Granted, Shen himself wasn't her age, and from what he gathered was at least ten years her senior, but that was still marginally better than this. The thought of this scoundrel getting his filthy hands on Odette made his skin crawl and his insides burn. Almost without realising it, he reached for a throwing knife, and slowly withdrew it from its hiding place. His narrowed eyes were focused on Rothbart, who's back was to him. It would be so easy, to just throw the deadly projectile right into the back of his skull…

Odette stole his attention when she spun to face Rothbart angrily. "Every night you ask the same question."

Rothbart shook his head vigorously, as if he knew where this was going. "No! No!"

"And every night I give you the same answer."

"Don't!"

"I'll _die_ first."

Rothbart growled and stood. With a flick of his wrists, the illusion over the gardens vanished, and he stood in his plain commoners clothes and deep black cape. "You're really starting to _bug_ me."

Odette cocked an eyebrow. "I should think you'd be used to it by now."

Shen smirked in amusement. Rothbart, however, didn't appreciate it.

"That's it!" he shouted. "Just keep pushing it. But someday, I'm gonna _BOIL OVER!"_

"Go ahead then! But I'll _never_ give you my father's kingdom!"

Rothbart stormed away, muttering to himself angrily. He came so close to Shen's hiding spot, the peacock could've sliced open his hamstrings if he so desired. Unfortunately, he didn't get the opportunity, when Rothbart gave a smug smirk and turned back to Odette.

"I was hoping you'd say you'd be mine. But it looks as if you need another day… to think about it." He laughed and gestured to the sky.

Odette flinched and turned. Shen looked up too, to see the moon lowering below the treeline. Odette looked devastated as she waded into the shallows of the lake, as if a puppet pulled by an invisible rope by the fading moon. Rothbart's cruel laugh followed her. Shen wanted to stab him repeatedly to shut him up, but couldn't take his eyes off of the woman on the lake.

As the moonlight finally left the waters of the lake to become a black gloom, Odette hung her head, the most defeated and the most miserable Shen had ever seen her. Just like before, when he'd seen her change countless times from a swan into a human, a patch of yellow began to glow at her feet. Water spiralled up into the air around her, encasing her in a cage made of its strange colours. The last look Shen got of her face, Odette had her head in her hands and was sobbing uncontrollably.

A bright light blasted out, and the water dropped back to the lake. But Odette wasn't there. She appeared a second later, erupting out from the water a few feet in front of where she had been stood. Beautiful white wings glistened in the last light of the night as she fanned them and then settled upon the water.

She looked back behind her, and for the first time seemed to notice Shen standing there behind Rothbart. Tears gathered in her eyes and spilled down her face in utter misery and humiliation. For some reason that was all Shen could focus on. He didn't notice Rothbart storm away into the night and disappear, he didn't notice the other three animals looking on at Odette with sympathy but not stepping forward.

Shen was the one who approached the edges of the lake. Odette drifted with the current of the waters, almost right up to him. When his shadow enveloped her, she looked up. Her cheeks were streaming with tears, her blue eyes now red and puffy. The swan suddenly appeared very small. Shen was sure he'd been meaning to say something, but words refused to come out of his mouth as he stared at her pitiful self.

"Oh, Shen!" she suddenly choked and threw herself at him.

He was completely unprepared for the swan to throw her wings around him and embrace him. She held onto him tightly and buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed. Shen was so shocked by this turn of events that he stood there frozen for a second too long. Certainly he had not expected her to seem to yearn for his… affection.

He felt slightly uncomfortable. What was he supposed to do? He didn't entirely know and grew frustrated at his own inadequateness in this situation. He did what he thought other _normal_ people did. Slowly, he brought up his wings and tentatively placed them on her back. As if encouraged, Odette clung to him harder. Thinking he was doing this correctly, Shen held onto her tighter as well, and began to pat her back in what he thought to be a patronising manner. As if of its own accord, his cheek nuzzled the back of her head. Slowly, the embrace felt less stiff and more as if their two bodies were moulding together as one.

And for the first time in his life, the peacock offered what little comfort he could give, to another person other than himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Shen held Odette well into the early hours of the morning. After some time, she'd wept so much that she'd exhausted herself and fallen asleep in his embrace. Shen was most astounded to see the evidence that she was so comfortable, so at ease, so safe, to trust him so much that she could fall right to sleep with him by her side. The awkwardness had left him some time ago and instead had been replaced with a quiet pondering.

In all his years at the Imperial court, at the court of Gongmen City, travelling the known (and now _unknown_ ) world; in all that time, he'd never felt this way about anyone. Odette brought out a yearning in him, a desire he had never known before. It was a fire that glowed in the depths of his soul, a welling need in his bones that refused to die, no matter what logic or reasoning he threw at it. He felt an indescribable urge of devotion and affection whenever he was confronted with the mere sight of her. Her beauty enchanted him, yet her mind was just as captivating. Her wit and intelligence was a match for his own, he could talk with her for hours and move from subjects such as philosophy to their shared disdain for political machinations (though for two separate reasons). He never grew bored with her, and for the first time in years, he found that only in her company did he feel… content?

He recognised it so plainly. He had feelings for her. He didn't know what that meant for him exactly, but as he held her swan body in his wings, he felt the almost unstoppable urge to have her for his own. It was a most disturbing insight. He'd never anticipated developing such a weakness, and wanted it purged from his system – yet simultaneously enjoying every second of it. The duality was most confusing.

At dawn, he felt the twinges of cramps beginning to form in the tired muscles of his wings, back and shoulders. He'd been sat holding Odette for hours. This was perhaps his only opportunity to get away, what with her fast asleep, and his sudden need to have some time away from her in order to think clearly.

Carefully, he laid her down upon the ground. His back popped and cracked loudly after so long with no movement, and he winced. When she was settled and didn't stir, he hurriedly turned on his heel and left her. He made sure to take the long route out of the castle grounds so as to lose any pursuers that there might be. When he reached the valley and was certain that he wasn't being followed, he made his way towards the old mine.

The early sentries spotted him, and sounded the call to mark his return. He arrived at the cave entrance to the mind, to find four wolves guarding it: two at the entrance, and two hidden archers above on either side. They bowed to him but he ignored them and swept inside. The darkness of the cave was a little disconcerting compared to the brightness of the daylight outside. But the warm and steady glow of red fires from deep within lit his way.

Shen came along to a central chamber, where he was assaulted by all senses. The clash of metal on stone and steel made his ears ring. The scent of sulphur and smoke gave him the urge to choke and cough which he immediately suppressed. Darkness lurked in every corner and nook and cranny, yet the heat and glow and haze from fires brought out blinding spots and cast everything in a hellish atmosphere. Wolves worked on mining and pummelling the metal they needed, whilst others dumped their catch into a pot of molten metal. Some pulled on chains to hoist the pot into the air and pulled it along to its destination. And in the centre of the chamber, stood proud and tall was what looked to be a giant stone structure, like a sarcophagus bound together by ropes and chains and scaffolding.

The peacock oversaw their operations, climbing a set of stairs to an old wooden office that must have served as a head of the conductor when the mine had been previously operational. Shen had commandeered it into his little "war-room". A table held his maps, blueprints, plans and calculations. Everything that had been in that prized cylinder he had brought here with him was laid out on the table. He checked over reports and determined their progress when compared to his blueprints and charts. When he reached his conclusions he then began to set out their next move. His mind was awhirl with plans and strategies. It was a good way to keep his brilliant mind busy whilst also subtly working out his _women_ problems in the back of his mind.

He was only interrupted when he heard the familiar gait of the Boss Wolf as he came galloping in. Shen spared a look over his shoulder as the wolf knelt to one knee in a deep bow.

"My Lord Shen," he murmured respectfully.

"Is everything in order?" Shen asked crisply.

"Yes, sir. The metal's all bonding together nicely. We're just waiting for the last big piece to be finished and then we can start to piece them together – as per your instructions."

"Very good. Have the wolves delve further into the mine. Excavate everything you can find."

"It's all almost done Lord Shen, but…"

Shen murmured to himself, not hearing how the wolf had trailed off at the end. "I hadn't realised we'd gone that far. No matter. Everything is going according to plan."

"Yeah, but…"

" _But_?" Shen threw him a dirty look.

The Boss Wolf shuffled nervously. "But we're out of metal."

Ah. That would be a problem. Shen hadn't foreseen that they would use up all the mine's resources so quickly. Perhaps if he'd been here more often he would have noticed? He grew angry at himself and his current situation for such a stupid lacking of prioritising and organisation. Yet it was no matter. He knew that there were _other_ places where he could acquire the metal he sought…

He turned to the Boss Wolf, his metal talons clanking eerily loud and glinting in the red light. "Take a small party and search the farthest villages. _Find_ more metal."

The wolf nodded and quickly turned and bound away. Shen watched him leave, but his gaze remained fixed on some point in the distance, which coincidentally happened to also be the direction of Swan Lake.

"China will be mine."

* * *

Shen's wolves were not idle. They travelled far to find the villages their master sought. Villages far enough away that they wouldn't traced back to the old mine so easily. And once they found them, they were so easily within spitting distance of one another that it was easy to just go from one to another in quick succession.

The villages had so little protection, not even outer walls most of the time to prevent any attacks. All it took was several volleys of arrows and howls and the villagers immediately went into a panic. They discovered the humans already seemed to have a frightened disposition towards wolves. So it was almost easy for the wolves to terrorise the villagers and steal everything they wanted. Every piece of metal they could find, they stole and carted off just as quickly as they came.

Three or four villages were attacked and raided, and after each one the rumours grew. Many claimed that these were animals possessed by demons and foul spirits. That they scared the villagers because they were trying to find the sinners or those that they could drag back to Hell. And the reason they stole metal was because metal was their weakness, so they obviously wanted to get rid of it so that the villages would be defenceless next time they came to take the entire populace.

Obviously, this made for very hysterical people, and so it wasn't long in the day before they stampeded into the castle to bring this urgent matter to their Prince. Needless to say, that Derek was both mystified and overwhelmed.

Once more, he assumed this had something to do with the Great Animal. Wolves that suddenly display very un-lupine-like behaviour? Strange sightings coming from within the forests near the mountains? And now his people were under attack from this strange oddity. Even Rogers looked a little disturbed by the reports.

Even if it had nothing to do with the mystery of the Great Animal, Derek still had to investigate what had disrupted his kingdom and threatened the lives of his subjects so badly. Though he still had a hunch that the two were connected. So he ordered for a small force to mobilise with him at the lead, and to track down this nuisance once and for all.

* * *

It was still early morning when Shen dragged himself away from his work in order to get a couple of hours' rest. He hadn't meant to sleep in long, but he must've been more exhausted then he'd previously thought, for when he awoke it was almost noon! At that, he'd leapt out of bed, dressed himself as fast as he could and raced back towards Swan-Lake, his minions watching him leave, mystified.

He was out of breath when he arrived in the familiar grounds, his muscles aching and dashing whatever good had been gained from his prolonged slumber. The peacock quickly peered into the waters of the lake to make sure that he was presentable, and only once he was completely satisfied with himself – ever the perfectionist – did he deem himself ready to find his quarry.

It didn't take him long to find her. Not surprisingly, she wasn't where he'd left her, probably having gotten up and secured her own breakfast by now. But eventually he managed to find her floating on the waters of the lake, close to the shore nearest to the terrace. Shen held himself a little higher, his crest raised proudly as he strutted into the sunlight to greet her.

"Good morning, Odette."

The swan gasped and spun with a bright grin across her beak. "Shen! Where have you been? You're much later than usual."

"Ah. Forgive the tardiness, my dear, but I'm afraid I… overslept."

The sound of her laughter warmed the air. "There's no need to sound so depressed, Shen. To have overslept is quite a normal thing, after all. You're only mortal."

"I would prefer to be otherwise."

"Anyway, you're here now. I missed you."

Shen looked over at her sharply. Damn the effect this woman had on him! Why did his stomach lurch at her words? "Why?"

"Why?" she looked confused as to why someone would ask that. "Well, because… why not?"

He didn't have an answer for that.

Odette came to the edge of the terrace and stepped onto dry land. She stood next to him, and he thought he detected a hint of a blush beneath her feathers as she refused to meet his eyes. "I… also wanted to thank you. For last night. I don't know what came over me. But I'm glad you were there."

He watched her with the subtle twitch of his eyes between hers. Despite this new found… _feeling_ , Shen wasn't an idiot. He wanted to know if Odette seemed to be misleading him, or playing him false. Yet her ocean blue eyes were so sincere, it was almost a little disarming in itself.

He held out his wing towards the rest of the gardens. "Walk with me?"

She smiled and stepped up beside him. He led the way for them both deeper into the garden. It was a little disappointing for him as they strolled in comfortable silence. After the illusion he'd seen, that showed such perfection and beauty these gardens could achieve, the overgrown and wild bushes and weeds were underwhelming for setting a mood. Yet as they walked, he stole glances at the lady that walked beside him. She appeared oblivious to their surroundings. She strolled with a blissful curve to her beak, as if she were in the grandest gardens on earth.

Finally, he broached the subject that had gnawed at the back of his mind since the previous night. "So that was Rothbart?"

"Yes. That was him. In all his despicable glory." Instantly her peaceful expression was gone, to be replaced with a scowl. "Now you see why I despise him."

"Oh, truly. He is a commoner, and unworthy of you."

The swan threw him a reproachful look. "He is a sorcerer who killed my father!"

"That too." Shen quickly added. He quirked a feather-brow at her in curiosity. "You have not thought of vengeance?"

"What can I do, Shen? Rothbart has magic and enchantments, things that I am powerless against."

"I would not put such high expectations on his abilities, if the mere illusions of last night were any indication." He couldn't help but add bitterly.

"Don't underestimate Rothbart, Shen. My father did and he…" she trailed off and suddenly looked so lost.

"Alright." He said quickly without meaning it. It worked and seemed to relieve her. He decided to push the conversation back to a more amusing place. "So if you could… what would you do?"

Odette frowned. "Are you asking me if I have any murderous intentions?"

"Well, I've seriously _overestimated_ you if you don't."

She snorted, and fixed her gaze ahead of them. Eventually, she said, "I'd have him stripped of his powers, paraded through the streets for the traitor he is…"

" _Aaaaaaaaaaand?_ "

"I'd have him hung, drawn, and quartered."

"Oh, very classical!" Shen cackled. This was delightful – to discover such a dark side to his usually near-pacifist. "But too long-winded. That would require you actually apprehending him first and then holding him until the execution. What would you do in the _immediate_ future?"

"Everything would be so much easier if I could just peck his eyes out."

"And then what?"

"Go home and be done with all this."

"Done with it?" Shen stopped short, his mirth suddenly vanishing as he gave her a hard glare.

"Don't look at me like that, Shen. After so long spent trapped here, can you blame me for yearning for my freedom back?"

"Am I to be done away with, then?" He knew it was a juvenile response, but he couldn't help it anyway. "You'll have to explain _that_ one."

"I just…" She sighed and her head dipped low. When she spoke, her voice sounded so tired and weary. "I just want to _go_. To leave this place and pop right back into my old life, as if nothing had ever happened. Shen, you have no idea how badly I want this to end. To just be myself again… to be with family again… to not be so lonely…"

Shen watched Odette carefully. Such a beautiful woman, yet she was made utterly miserable by everything that had happened to her. He usually wasn't one for pity, and in all honesty, he didn't care _that_ much, but he did care for what affected him. And currently, Odette's happiness affected him.

"You are not alone." He said quietly, and for the second time that day, reached out to offer her comfort. Just by simply placing his wing on her shoulder, and he had the full and undivided attention of those gorgeous blue eyes. "I will make it right, Odette."

She moved before he could stop her. With a lunge, she had her wings wrapped around him in a tight embrace, much the same as she had the night before. Again, Shen froze for a moment as he struggled to recall what he was supposed to do. Eventually, he managed to place his stiff wings to rest on her back and gently pull her tighter against him.

"You know, there is one thing I would still keep, if I could undo all this," she murmured into his feathers in a husky whisper that had Shen's nerves standing to attention. "You. My best friend."

Though his gut twisted at the word 'friend', he would take what he would get. For now, it was just a small victory to have a beautiful woman in his arms and embracing him of her own freewill. It made him grin and treacherous thoughts abounded through his mind as he wondered what it would be like if –

"Top of the mornin' to you all!"

And just like that, the moment was shattered. The peacock didn't even bother to hide his growl of frustration as he and Odette disengaged from each other's hold. He glared at the approach of the bird, the tortoise and the frog. Though the amphibian and the reptile seemed to register his ire and hung back, Puffin was oblivious and landed right beside his fellow avians.

"Good afternoon, Puffin, Jon-bob, Speed." Odette greeted each of her friends with a smile.

Puffin looked all over Odette, he even circled around her with a perplexed expression. "Are ya feelin' alright there, Princess?"

As she realised what Puffin was referring to, her smile turned guarded. "Yes, I am. Thank you."

"Is that normal?"

"It is around here…" Speed murmured.

Shen rolled her eyes. "If it were not completely imbecilic to think otherwise, it would be obvious to assume that Odette is under the influence of a great enchantment."

Jon-bob nodded. "'uman by night. Swan by day."

"It works like this," Odette began. "Every day, whether I wish it or not, the spell will revert me to being a swan. But if I want to be human I can make that enchantment happen if I'm on the lake. It all depends on the moonlight. Only with the moonlight will I be able to transform."

Puffin held out his wings for her to stop, his brows furrowed as he attempted to sift through the information he was being given. "L-Let me get this straight… You mean, every night when the moonlight leaves the lake you – _Oooooooh!"_ the gurgling noise he made with his tongue was accompanied by stretching out his neck and then honking in what Shen presumed was an imitation of a swan.

Shen folded his wings and rolled his eyes, he could almost taste his own sarcasm when he muttered: "How eloquently put."

"Right." Odette nodded, ignoring Shen's coment and focusing on answering Puffin's questions. "The following night – if I _want_ to turn back into a human – I have to be on the lake."

"As in," Shen felt the spark of inspiration flare to life inside his brilliant mind. "If you so chose, you could remain a swan indefinitely?"

"I guess. But why would I want to?"

Jon-bob harrumphed to himself. "All she needs is a little moonlight. Me? I 'ave to be smooched."

When that seemed to be addressed at Odette, Shen glared down frog beside him. "Try that line again, _Toad_ , and I might open you up to see if there actually is a prince under there."

"Enough you two." Odette scolded them. "We have more important things to worry about."

"Is no fear, princess." Puffin waved his wing dismissively. "You fly to ya prince, we bring him back to the lake. The moon comes up, you change into a princess and – _burr-bup-boo-boo! –_ happily ever after!"

Shen could see that Odette wanted to believe in this plan, and felt the urgent need to squash it. He gave Puffin a disapproving frown. "You are new to this group for not even twelve hours, and yet you seem to have everything figured out?"

Puffin huffed indignantly. "I want to be helpin' the princess, Shen!"

"Thank you, Puffin," Odette murmured, her expression disappointed. "But there's just one problem: How will I find him?"

The black and white bird's jaw dropped. "You don't know where he is?!"

"I don't even know where _I_ am!"

Speed pointed up towards the old abandoned castle. "I bet _he_ does…"

Jon-bob rolled his eyes and spat out sarcastically: "Oh, zhat's a great idea! Just say: ' _Monsieur_ Rothbart, I'd like to leave now. Do you 'ave a map or zomezhing?'"

Odette's eyes went wide. "Ah! That's it!"

Puffin seemed to have the same idea, for they beamed at each other. "A map!"

Shen threw Jon-bob a murderous glare, and the frog covered his mouth with a shriek.

But Odette was uncaring as she looked up to the castle with its tall spires that went through the clouds, suddenly seeming so close as to be within reach. "Let's do it!"

As Puffin and Odette – being the two only birds in the group capable of flight – flew around the windows of the castle in search of their required map, Shen was left on the ground and struggled to contain the mounting panic in his chest. He needed to contain the situation. And fast. Odette was preparing to leave, she was actually putting a plan in motion to attempt to pull the rug out from under her tormentor and break her curse. Now, whilst one part of Shen wanted to applaud her for her resourcefulness, another part seethed. If Odette broke the curse and left the lake, Shen would be unable to reach her, she might not pay back her debt to him, and she would be ineligible for him to…

He cut that thought off immediately. It was foolish to think about at this moment. What was important was that Odette was of more use to him here until the appointed time. And damn it, he would not let that stupid puffin-bird ruin all the plans he had spent a month putting into place!

He was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he didn't even register Odette's approach until she was flapping her wings and floating in the air above him. "It's hanging on the wall! In the upper chamber."

Puffin landed in front of Jon-bob and Speed with a grin. "Odette will keep a lookout while we get the map."

"We?" Job-bob asked.

"You mean you're not going to help us?"

" _Oui_." The frog turned his nose up curtly. "Zhis plan is suicidal! You'll be a sitting duck–"

"But Jon-bob, think: 'no-fear'!"

Odette landed and gave a small smirk. She sidled up towards the frog and said leadingly, "Our team is shy one green webbed-footed volunteer…"

"Suppose zhat I do this? We might not live zhrough it!" Finally catching on to the coy smile on Odette's face, Jon-bob gave a lecherous smile and puckered his lips towards her. "So why not have a kiss for luck?"

"No."

Odette and Shen's response came simultaneously. Jon-bob only had a moment of warning, before Shen's iron gauntlet battered him aside and sent him flying off into the brush with a scream. Speed scampered off as quickly as he could to retrieve the downed amphibian. Shen quickly stepped into the frog's previous space and took all of Odette's attention.

"As much as it _pains me_ to admit it," he said, "the frog is correct. This plan carries with it great risk…"

Her smile was as excitable as her eyes. "That's why you're going too, Shen."

His mind drew a blank for exactly three point five seconds, before his indignation came out in full force.

"I beg your pardon?!"

"Please, Shen!" she pleaded. "With all of you in there, you're bound to get the map."

"No."

"Come on, Shen, whatever's in there can't be that bad."

"Perhaps, but that still does not make you right."

"Shen, please. I _need_ you."

For the umpteenth time that day, Shen cursed the effect this woman had on him. Just hearing her say those words did something awful to his insides as well as to his pride. He found himself unable to resist when she looked at him like that. He tried to rationalise it as best he could, and even argued with the fact that he could sabotage this mission better if he was on the inside. But it was still her beaming smile and earnest eyes that won him over.

He sighed in exasperation, and that seemed to be all the encouragement Odette need to wrap her wings around him and hug him fiercely. "Thank you!"

Shen cursed silently, every swear word he had in his vocabulary, in every language and dialect he spoke – and then he even spelt them all backwards for good measure. Such was his irritation as he stomped towards the castle and lead the way for his dim-witted 'companions'. Oh! What he wouldn't give for a small force of his wolves to command and storm the castle itself. That would've made it a lot easier.

Puffin and Speed shoved open the front door a crack, just enough to peak in.

"Alright, quickly-now!" Puffin said to the others as he flew in.

Shen huffed and pushed his way ahead in to the castle. The interior was just as drab and bear as the outside. Every wall, arch, stairway and window in various states of disrepair. A coating of dust covered most of everything. All that is, except for a worn trail through the dust from where someone had walked many times on the same path. The hunter in him saw the trail for what it was and headed towards the stairs.

"Ouch."

He looked back at the loud 'clonk' that had echoed through the main hall, followed by the exclamation. Speed was jammed in the doorway. Puffin and Jon-bob immediately went back to help him, much to Shen's disdain.

"Why is it," Jon-bob whispered to himself, "whenever I 'ave to do zhomezhing quick, I always bring a turtle?!"

Shen ignored them and ploughed ahead up the staircase. Odette had said it was in the upper chamber – and although that could mean half a dozen rooms within the massive castle – he had a feeling that if he followed this trail, then he'd be lead right there. He eventually heard the others rushing to catch up with them, but he ignored them and kept the same relentless pace. Unlike these dolts, Shen had actually been on stealth missions such as this before.

He found his way towards a corridor that was lined with suits of armour. Shen was not familiar with the style of armour that was displayed. It looked as if metal completely coated the body. It wasn't anything like the kinds of armour he'd seen and even sometimes designed back in China. It didn't look as if it would stop even an arrowhead from fifty paces.

Further on was a staircase. Shen tilted his head when he heard footsteps from the floor above. It made him leap into the shadows, feathers already reaching for the familiar comfort of a throwing knife. He slowly leaned out, mind tactically thinking of how he would draw out his enemy –

"I think I pulled a muscle…" came the dreary voice of Speed not far behind him. He looked up to see the other pathetic animals just coming into the corridor from the stairs.

"I'm gonna die!" Jon-bob practically shouted in despair. "I knew it! I'm on a dangerous mission with a _lame_ turtle! You're gonna get us all killed!"

He punched the leg of a suit of armour, only to have the thing teeter and threaten to fall. Puffin desperately lent out to push it back, but even then, it made a huge crash. Shen wanted to scream at them all for their complete incompetence!

And then he heard rushed footsteps, obviously the guard come to inspect the noise. An old woman came stumbling down the stairs, a candelabra in her hand. Her clothes were ragged and woollen, labelling her as a commoner. Her hair was a frizzy, ugly mess, as was her wrinkled and sunken in face. She wasn't very tall, only a few inches taller than Shen. She came perilously close to Shen's hiding place, and he was about to slice her throat open, when they heard a loud _bang!-bang!-bang!_

Shen looked up, just as the old woman went to investigate further down the hall. Odette pecked her beck into the window pane loudly, only to move onto the next one just as the old woman came into sight. Shen smirked, _clever girl_.

He raced up the steps and found the study that Odette had talked about. His eyes instantly found the map on the wall, and leapt up to slice it down. With it now rolled up and in his grasp, he was suddenly at a wonder for what to do. Rip it up here? Toss it into the fire? No! Odette would know that something happened to it, she'd seen it here herself.

"You found it!" came Puffin's voice and Shen turned to see them out of breath and in the doorway. "Good on ya, laddie!"

Shen ignored them with a curl of his beak. He leapt right over them with acrobatic jump and landed in the hallway. He ran back down the way they'd come. His mind spun for possible 'accidents' that could occur on the way to have resulted in the map's destruction. Maybe –

The old woman suddenly appeared in the hallway. She cackled, revealing crooked yellow teeth. She held a broom like a weapon in her hands. The others gasped and shied away, but Shen held no fear. Only boredom.

The old woman charged at him and swung the broom straight for his face. One taloned foot caught the broom handle and pulled it down to pin it to the floor. With a twist, and a stretch of his train, he was suddenly behind the old woman, and she'd been tripped up and now sprawled on the floor. In the same motion, Shen ran ahead.

But he severely underestimated the woman's tenacity. For before he knew, she was running right after him. Shen narrowed his eyes, this woman would just _have_ to go!

The other animals were right behind her, between them and coming up to beside Shen himself. But he completely ignored them, so much so that he didn't even realise they were there. Which would probably explain what happened next.

As Puffin made to dive past the old woman, Shen ran at the wall that the bird was in front of. His claws missed him by a hair's breadth as he ran up it and flipped over backwards to land behind the woman that chased him. All in time for her to smash right into Puffin and the wall behind him. The bird was squashed and dazed. And seeing as how her blow was softened, the old woman spun back around, her broom coming up to prepare for another swing, which incidentally hit Puffin straight across the face. The bird fell to the ground, completely unconscious.

The old woman swung the broom at him again. And again, Shen used his train to confuse and miss-direct her. Snapping it open, shut and at half-mast, twirling and dodging, it was almost too easy to be three steps ahead of her. Eventually he came out behind her, and jumped to kick her in the small of her back.

She fell to the ground with a cry, and skidded until she was right in front of Jon-bob. She snatched up the frog and used him like a ball to bat with her broom back towards Shen. As the frog came sailing towards him, screaming, Shen had to admire the old woman's ability to not lie down. If only half his wolves were as ferocious as her, then he wouldn't need Weapons to take over China! Shen slapped Jon-bob aside with his wing, and the frog smacked into a wall, and then continued to ricochet back and forth from wall to wall without stopping.

Speed, having witnessed all of this, rushed forward to check on his friends. However, this put him right in Shen's reach zone. The peacock used a metal gauntleted foot to pick up the nearest object – in this case, the tortoise's shell. Shen threw Speed up in the air, before he jumped after him and then kicked him with all his strength towards the old woman. This in itself hurt Speed, but when he hit into the old woman's chest and stomach, it was worse for he bounced right back and hit the opposing wall.

This however, was enough to wind the old woman, and leave her out for the count. Shen smirked in victory. He didn't even have to use his knives once. He turned to leave, when something small and green flew right past him and snatched the map out of his hands!

Jon-bob must've been put on that path from his current bounce-back. But Shen still shouted in outrage and raced after the frog. Jon-bob crashed through the window, just in time for Shen to see him fall helplessly towards the lake and the waiting alligators below. Yet just before he could get within their striking distance, Odette swooped down and snatched him up right out of the air and carried him away to safety. Shen rolled his eyes and muttered to himself in exasperation – because that had all gone _exactly_ to plan.

Later, they all found themselves back on the shores of the lake. The map was unfolded on the ground and Odette poured over it. Rothbart had kindly even marked where exactly they were on it. It didn't take her long to find what she was looking for, as she pointed with a feather to the far left bottom corner.

"There's Derek's Kingdom!" she looked up with a grin to the others. "When do we leave – _oh_!"

She gasped when she saw the state of her friends.

Puffin had swollen black eyes, a bent beak and his wings looked severely sprained. Speed had lumps on his head the size of goose-eggs, and his shell was battered and scratched. Jon-bob had several teeth missing, as well as bruises and lumps all over his little green body. None of them were in any shape to comprehend anything of the world around them, let alone move. And to the side, stood Shen, as immaculate as ever.

Shen couldn't keep the smirk off his face. "I don't think they'll be going anywhere any time soon…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Odette was most put out that her friends were unfit for travel, at least for the rest of the day. Shen tried to act as sincerely as he possibly could, but honestly, he was far too smug with his success. The princess couldn't pull off the plan by herself, and so was forced to wait at least until her friends had clear head not muddled by concussions and black eyes.

"Oh! This is simply, awful!" Odette fretted as she paced back and forth. Jon-Bob, Speed and Puffin were all nestled in the reeds to sleep off the worst of their injuries. "They won't be able to travel until at least tomorrow!"

"How unfortunate…" Shen murmured sarcastically. Whenever Odette's back was turned, a grin spread across his beak.

She rounded on him. "This isn't funny, Shen! What am I supposed to do now?"

"There's nothing we can do." A thought snaked into his mind, so tempting that he found himself speaking before his rational brain could halt him. "Perhaps you might even want to relax until they're fit for flight?"

"How could I possibly relax? I'm so close to breaking this curse, Shen – I can almost taste freedom!"

"Then best not spoil it by acting too rashly." Daringly, he took her wing in his and gently pulled her away ever so slightly. "Come, Odette, have the day with me. Take your mind away from Rothbart and curses and maps. That will all come in good time. Tomorrow is a big day, let's enjoy this time whilst we can."

"Shen," she murmured, unsure. "I don't know if that's…"

"For me?"

His sickly-sweet smile, his tone that begged for her to please him, he knew it was all lathered on a little thick. But he carefully watched when she crumbled. She couldn't stand the thought of hurting someone's feelings. It was rather fascinating, Shen thought, how so many 'ordinary' people thought it normal to care about others in such a way.

But of course, he didn't really care, so long as he had her all to himself. He knew he probably should be spending his time seeing over the construction of his cannons, checking in with the delicate situation of his wolves out in the field stealing and garnering all sorts of attention from who knows where. Yet at the thought of Odette here all by herself, with no one to steal her attention, to do what he liked with her, it was too much to resist. He hated the power she had over him, yet he absolutely didn't mind it in this instance.

Slowly, he led her away from her friends and into the gardens surrounding the lake. If they could only have the day together, Shen wanted to it to be perfect – as only a perfectionist would allow. He was most certain that there was something he needed from Odette, though not materially speaking. He just didn't know what, and that bothered him.

The pair spent the entire day together. At first it was just a tour of the gardens and pleasant small talk. Odette, however was curious about how Shen managed to come out of the castle unscathed whilst her friends were battered to bits. Shen gave her his version of the truth, complete with displays of his fighting ability. Odette absolutely loved it! She applauded his ability and marvelled at how he could accomplish such a fighting technique with the mastery of his body. She was so excited, that she wanted to learn – even just a few basics to give the pair of them something to do. Shen found it very amusing indeed and so agreed.

He taught her only a few basic moves of self-defence, whilst he spent the rest of the time showing-off his own ability and greedily soaking up all of her amazement. The showman that he was at heart couldn't help but bask in the praise. It was rather amusing, to see the swan act so childishly in her excitement to learn something new. And then the conversation had turned to debating back and forth between them the different styles of defence and attack their two separate countries had. Shen was once again reminded that Odette was a rather outspoken woman with more knowledge then he suspected half her kingdom gave her credit for.

Well into the evening their conversation never once stopped. It was surprisingly easy to go from one conversation to the next without a single lull or an awkward pause. Through their dinner of food scraps left out for them by the old-woman that was Odette's keeper, they animatedly entertained each other. Not just in conversation but in physical activities as well. Against Shen's better judgement, Odette had egged him on to race her: his swift speed and gliding against her natural ability to fly. After much debate and half-hearted bickering back and forth, they'd called it a draw.

Shen knew that later on when he was alone he would berate himself in utter disgust at his behaviour. It was most unlike him, to act so foolishly because a girl batted her eyelashes at him. but at the same time, he was a little amazed at how, whether it be conversation or in action, Odette could make him feel like a young man again. He was more alive in her presence. The darkness that had cast itself over his life, was still there, but it somehow seemed less significant. It was as if he now had a trump card over the betrayal that caused the chip in his shoulder. He could envision the scenario: his parents cast him into the cold cruel world and expected him to suffer in it, instead he came out with super-weapons and an army at his command and a creature as lovely as Odette on his arm. It wasn't the full-scale revenge he wanted, but it was petty enough to make him smirk.

That night, Odette changed into her human form, and still their time together did not end. Instead, they sat on the shore of the lake side by side and talked some more. Shen didn't know how the conversation managed to get so personal, but he somehow managed to start telling Odette stories from his childhood. It was nothing important, he had enough sense of mind to never tell her anything that would compromise him in any way. But it was enough for them to have a genuine back and forth with each other. Odette would tell him stories knights come to claim her hand, and he would tell her of the scorn he faced at the hands of noble ladies. She would then tell him of how her father raised her without a mother, and he told her of how his parents left him the legacy of their firework inventions.

And then came along a rather interesting turn in the conversation.

"So, you were part of an arranged marriage?" Shen asked incredulously. He didn't know how to feel about that. It left him a little panicked. In China, arranged marriages were a fixed thing with great penalty to those who broke it.

Odette rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't exactly call it 'arranged'. My father and Queen Uberta have been long-time friends. Our kingdoms are practically neighbours. When I was born, Uberta's son, Derek, was only a few years older than me. They both decided that Derek and I would spend each summer together in the hopes that we would someday fall in love and unite our two kingdoms."

"Then, you could have said no at any time?"

"I did, in the end."

"Why?"

"Derek and I had spent nearly our entire lives together. We grew up together. I knew everything about Derek, because it was important. And yes, he was at first horrible to me. When we were young, he'd pull my hair and poke me with his toy sword just to get on my nerves. He called me ugly because I had freckles."

Shen realised he was beginning to hate this 'Derek' more and more.

"Over time, he became more noble, though he'd never show it too much in front of me. And I suppose, one day, I grew into myself, and he finally noticed me." The woman's face became slightly downcast, and her blue eyes turned away. "But that was exactly the point. Derek fell in love with me then and there just because I was beautiful. I asked him if there was anything else about me he liked."

"And what did he say?"

"He said 'what else is there?'."

Shen choked on air. "What?! That utter buffoon couldn't see the multitude of other things that were staring at him right in the face?!"

"Like what?"

"For one thing, you have a brain in that head of yours – which is more than I can say for most of the bimbos in dresses at court." The peacock growled to himself. "Honestly. He had you for your entire life, and he comes up with that? Moron. He should write a book: _'_ _How to offend women in five syllables or less'._ "

"Don't be too hard on him, Shen. I did put him on the spot."

"Please tell me that you had a brilliant retort to his _oh-so-romantic_ line."

"I told him the wedding was off. I don't want to live in a loveless marriage. I needed Derek to love me for just being me."

"I bet your father was absurdly pleased with that."

"He wasn't, but he wouldn't force me… He always used to say he would put me first…"

Shen looked over as Odette's voice grew quiet. At the mention of her father, her eyes had glossed over with grief. For the first time that day, they were quiet. Shen didn't know exactly what to do, and so just opted to sit there and wait for an indication to do something. But eventually it passed, and Odette forced a smile and slowly stood.

"I need to go and check on the others," she murmured and began to walk away through the bushes. "I'll be right back."

Shen watched her go, and wondered for a moment if he should follow her. It was rather strange, she was like an addiction in his veins. He needed the rush to keep him functional. With a shake of his head, he banished the thoughts. For how long was he meant to keep up this pretence? He didn't know, only that it was exhausting him.

He waited for what felt like ages. His foot began to tap impatiently. What could possibly be keeping her so long? Had she deserted him? He growled to himself and stomped off in the direction she had gone.

Though he made his way in the general direction of the reed bed where the other animals had been laid, he kept his eyes out for the human woman. He didn't make it even half way, when he spotted her. Odette stood out on the lake, watching the sky as the last sliver of the moon began to dip behind the treeline and leave the lake. Shen was taken aback by the time. Had they really spent so long out here? What more confused him, was why Odette was out here by herself. What on earth was she doing?

The human stood with her back straight and stiff, her shoulders tense and her head held down. The water lapped at the end of her skirts and soaked the fabric. A shiver ran through her frame. Odette looked to the sky and seemed to be waiting for the moon to leave the lake.

"Odette?" Shen asked aloud.

She gasped and turned to look over her shoulder at him. "Shen! I…err,"

"What are you doing?"

"I would, well," her eyes went to the floor, a blush upon her cheeks. "I'd prefer you to not see me like this."

"Why? I have seen you transform before."

"Yes, but… this is the hardest part of the day for me."

"Nonsense." He dismissed rather unsympathetically. Before she could object, he carried right on. "There is no pain? Or anything in you that changes – aside from the obvious? Then there is nothing to be upset about."

"It'd the reminder that I'm not me. Something is taken from me every time. Rothbart wins another day. And I'm… I'm alone out here."

"No, you are not. I'm here. What else do you need?"

She was silent for a long moment. And then the light left the lake. Immediately the water beneath her feet began to glow and rise to encase her in its dazzling cocoon. A moment later, and it all fell away with a flash of light. The human was gone, yet right after, the water erupted and the swan emerge. She floated and came to the shore, a little shaken and on the brink. Shen quickly held out a wing for her to take. She stared at it, her eyes shining, a shiver coursing through her body. On that edge she was close to toppling into despair, and stared at the one lifeline that could give her hope. The peacock felt a rather unhealthy desire to see her take his wing.

Ever so slowly, she reached out with her own trembling feathers, and grasped his wing with hers. Like a gentlemen helping a lady from a carriage, Shen guided her out from the shallows and onto the shore. White feathers turned silver in the night, blue and red eyes smouldered. It took a moment for the final shake to leave the frame of the enchanted lady. She had stood on the precipice of misery and instead had fallen back onto the steady ground of sanity.

"Better?" Shen asked, not quite certain that his own rationality was in check when his mind was spinning so fast.

Odette looked up at him, amazement in her eyes. He could see the tears she fought back, and he was determined that they never fall. After a moment, a smile broke across her beak, small but still there. She nodded wordlessly, and Shen greedily led her away with him.

* * *

The next morning, Shen's mind was still in a blur. He had barely slept the night before, unable to when he'd been so busy with plans, battle strategies, hopes and dreams that he couldn't even comprehend yet. There was the wordless longing that called into the core of his being, but it was so far away, so indistinct that he couldn't truly decipher what it was. Though even then, his body fixated on this call, pinned its entire functionality on it until the slightest doubt of not obtaining this vague yearning threatened to send him into a panic.

The day looked to be ideal. Summer was in full swing. The sun burned hot and swollen in the clear washed sky, the heat of it swarmed from both above and from the contracted crumbling dirt below. Water lazed languorously along the lake, the surface warmed yet the depths hinted at just the slightest bite of cold, like a lover's affectionate nip to send a slight shiver up the spine. Summer encouraged a laidback atmosphere that permeated the air as thickly as the blooming flowers along the gardens. Where roses and tulips burst with colour, sparrows and squirrels took their time to drift from place to place. There was no hurry, no immediate need for things to be done, for warmth soothed all in a pleasant drowsiness.

Except for Shen. As he made his way through the grounds of Swan Lake, his talons twitched and his body was filled with an electricity that sparked into his frame. He was early today, but he felt the need wash over him. Today was the day Odette would try to find her prince Derek. Jon-bob, Speed and Puffin should have recovered at least somewhat, so the swan was determined to get going. She had suggested as much the day before. Shen knew he had to stall for time if he could. Not just in the case of his plans, but this fixation in his stomach felt like it would poison him if she dared actually leave to go on this venture.

He found her not long floating on the lake beside Speed, the frog perched on the tortoise's shell and talking with the swan. Shen felt an immediate sense of loathing course through his veins. It morphed his beak into a sneer as he approached. Insane jealousy at just the lecherous amphibian being close to her made him seethe.

"Odette, I apologise fer zha way I've been acting," said Jon-bob.

And Odette, as patient as ever, gave him a nod of acceptance. "It's alright, Job-bob."

"No-No!" he exclaimed. "Zhis Derek is very important to you. And all I can do is zhink of myself!"

"Everyone does that."

"Please, Odette! Don't make zhis 'arder zhan it already is! Accept my apology, please!"

"Okay," she sighed. "I accept."

"Good. Now we can kiss and make up!"

" _Jon-bob!"_ Speed and Odette both scolded.

Shen emerged from the shadows, glowering. "I think that is enough."

Odette turned in the water and beamed at him. "Shen!"

She made her way over to him. Water droplets glittered to diamonds on white feathers as she stepped onto the shore beside him. Hungry eyes found it difficult to leave find their way back to hers for a moment. But Odette seemed to not notice, the upturned corners of her beak radiant.

"I'm so glad you came," she professed. "I thought I wouldn't see you before I had to leave. In the case this plan works, I wanted to be sure to thank you – for everything you've done. And to promise you I plan to repay all your kindness and friendship when this curse is broken."

Shen should have been ecstatic. Right now, he had just received confirmation that his plans had achieved the fruition that he had always wanted. As a princess and heir to the throne, Odette was going to give him whatever boon he desired. Yet what should have been a victory felt like a minor setback. He couldn't stop the question from leaving his mouth: "So you still intend to go on this venture?"

"Of course," she said. "Puffin is well enough to fly, and I can't just sit here and wait to be rescued a minute longer."

"But are you sure it will work? I mean, you have your map and all, but what will you do when you reach Derek? Will he be at the castle? Or out on some errand or other? What will you do when you do find him? How will you communicate? You say you can talk to animals because of your curse. I do not believe Derek has the same gift."

Her face fell. "You sound as if you don't believe this will work."

"I'm just pointing out the obvious. You are undertaking a big risk by leaving. Are you sure it's worth it?"

"Yes. Absolutely."

"Oh, really?" Beneath his robes, Shen's talons twitched and clenched. That infectious apprehension was addling his brain. He couldn't let her walk away, not into the arms of another man. Not one so undeserving of her. "Odette, you told me of Der… I mean, your life before here. If it is one thing I can see, it is the underuse of potential. You are intelligent, regal. You would be a queen to rival all others, yet it seems they would have you sit and be pretty and settle for a mediocre waste of such talent."

"I could say the same for you."

He blinked, unprepared for that. "Me?"

"Do not be so modest, Shen. You are, without a doubt, the wisest and greatest person I've ever known. You have a heart that could hold the entire empire of the world; a genius that could change everything. If you were benevolent, people would worship you. You could be anything. And yet you're forced to exile and banish yourself from the light of others. _That_ is wasted talent. And so help me, if it is the last thing I do, I want to see you shine."

Not very often was a man like Shen stunned speechless. Yet the words of the lady rendered him such. Faith was a very fickle thing, after all. A mother and father had denied him that faith when they banished him, the world had taken it from him with such violence he had begun to lose it in himself. Cold hard facts were far more reliable, for they did not need to be believed in, for they just were. Facts that explosions were dangerous and devastating when controlled, facts such as how he had been betrayed, and the fact that he would have vengeance for it. But _faith_ … faith in him that he could be anything? Perhaps even to her? Such passion, such devotion set at his feet, it was addictive. It stroked his ego and fed a little place in his soul that he'd thought had withered and died many years ago. If it were possible, that feeling of pivoting around this one yearning call got stronger, and he couldn't get rid of the thought that he wanted _this_ , whatever _this_ was.

It was so strong, that he wanted to reach out, to touch her face, to kiss her. Yet he couldn't. He couldn't hope to be a man to her, couldn't ever be a real, breathing, living man waking at her side and reaching out for her. But damn it all, in that moment, he wanted to.

 _Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnn…_

The whisper right beside his ear made him flinch. The spell on him was broken. Ruby eyes darted up and searched the trees and the shadows that hung within. But there was nothing. The feathers on the back of his neck stood on end, a feeling that he was being watched. Beside him, he was faintly aware of Odette talking to Puffin, could hear them talking, but couldn't concentrate on the words. Instead he listened for that whispering voice that felt like tar was seeping across his skin.

 _Coooooooooooommmmmeeeeeee…_

And then again. A buzz, a whisper right beside his ear, behind his eyes, in his brain. He shook his head, a headache suddenly morphing in the front of his brain. It was like a taunt at the edge of his hearing, and it made the peacock on edge.

"Shen?" He heard Odette's voice ask from somewhere far away. "What's wrong?"

He was about to reply with the appropriate response of 'nothing'. But before the word could leave his lips, a howl sounded in the distance. It was so unexpected, and broke Shen's concentration so effectively that even the peacock startled slightly at the noise. He recognised that sound. It was one of his wolves, they needed his attention.

Odette and the other animals, however, did not appear calmed by the noise. The frog and tortoise were huddled together, trembling. Puffin looked ready to bolt into the air and attack should the noise approach any closer. Odette looked to the sky, her head craned for any other noise.

"Odette!" said Puffin. "I believe we best be off."

"Right." She nodded absentmindedly. She went to leave but stopped and turned right back to her peacock companion. "Shen, come with me!"

"What?" he asked.

Jon-bob looked equally baffled. " _'_ _im_?!"

Odette nodded. "I want you with me. We might need your help."

"I cannot fly." He said, anxious to excuse himself and see what had made his wolves uncharacteristically call out for help. If something had happened to mine, to the Weapon… the thought made his blood boil.

"You're going to stay here? What about the wolves? We just heard one howl! They sounded close."

"I'm not worried about them." He said vaguely.

"Well, then promise you'll be careful, Shen. Please. I couldn't bear to think of you hurt…"

For the second time that day, Shen was rendered speechless by her concern and affection from him. Eventually he nodded, not trusting himself to say something stupid on the whim of this strange feeling in his stomach. It could ruin everything.

He waited until Odette and Puffin had taken off and flown straight in the great aerial expanse, before he too slipped away into the shadows and left.

* * *

"This had better be good!" Shen growled out as he stormed into the clearing. The Boss Wolf looked a little ragged, his sides still puffing from exertion.

"It's the humans, sir," the wolf said. "We raided the villages, but now we've got soldiers tracking us. My men have led them into the deep forest down south, but this guy who's leading them – he's good. I don't know if we'll fool him for long."

"Who is he?"

"Heard one of his men call him Dermick, or something like that."

Shen's spine went stiff, his eyes narrowed. "Derek? Prince Derek?"

The Boss Wolf shrugged. "I guess so, yeah…"

A black scourge wormed its way through Shen's insides. The mere mention of the name had him remembering Odette's whimsical words of love and devotion, of her description of the man she loved. It twisted Shen's stomach and made a roiling heat burn his chest with anger. His mind was bent and warped past all rationality. He tried to pass off such intense rage as merely wanting to keep the human from finding his mind. But even he wasn't completely deluding himself, and knew insane jealousy was the cause. Derek was meant to be perfection amongst humans, and held Odette's heart which he did not deserve. Shen was her equal and more, yet was considered a freak amongst even his own kind.

Who was he kidding, it would be a pleasure to take Derek down a notch. Or all of them. He turned back to the Boss Wolf, who had to immediately close his mouth when he saw the murderous look in his master's eyes.

"Get the wolves ready for attack. Now."

* * *

They made their way to the forest in the south. Though the rest of the world was alive in summer, the forest held a dreariness that reminded Shen of the depths of autumn. The branches and leaves above blocked out most of the light, only allowing a few stray beams to illuminate the forest floor. Shen and the wolves used this to their advantage and moved amongst the shadows unnoticed.

It did not take them long to find the soldiers. They'd abandoned their horses in order to comb the thick forest on foot. Amongst all the uniforms and armour, it wasn't hard for Shen to spot his prey. Prince Derek looked to be everything Shen had expected and despised. Tall, muscular, athletic, and though Shen wasn't a judge of human beauty, he found Odette beautiful, and compared to the other humans in his company, Derek appeared better looking. His skin was smooth, his hair tamed and deep shade of mahogany. His eyes sparkled, and he stepped in a way to show off all the right muscles in his body. Shen could even make the assumption that Derek strutted like a peacock more than an actual peacock!

He hated it, hated him. And seeing as how Odette was flying to Derek's castle, she would never suspect that he would be here. How convenient if Derek never returned to his castle and Odette only had Shen left…

The thought was too delicious. The black cancer inside him made him smirk with triumph already. With one gesture of his wing, he gave the Boss Wolf the signal.

The wolf nodded and signalled his troops. They'd positioned themselves in the trees and in the uneven turf and underbrush surrounding the soldiers. Archers pulled back their bowstrings, and fired. Two landed in the necks of men. Others fell close to feet. Immediately, chaos erupted.

Soldiers shouted the alarm, and wolves armed with swords rushed in from both sides. Unprepared, the humans were cut apart almost surgically. Prince Derek turned and tried to help his soldiers, but the Wolf Boss gave a howl and the wolf-archers in the trees dropped logs and branches from above. They landed right in front of Derek, forcing him to roll out of the way. But the prince must have overestimated his ground, for he lost traction and fell down a small embankment and was separated from the group.

Shen only needed that encouragement, and raced after the human prince, determined to finish this one on one. He gave a loud peacock cry to spur on his wolves, and brandished his Guan Dao. As he ran through the chaos of battle, he did not see one of the human soldiers sling a dagger at one of the archers in the trees. The knife buried itself in the wolf's shoulder, causing it to yelp and let loose an arrow that shot through the tree canopy above.

* * *

"We'd better keep an eye out for hunters." Odette advised as she and Puffin flew steadily over the forest.

Puffin chuckled, clearly not worried. He looked over to the swan as she kept a careful eye watching the treetops below. "At ease, Odette. I can smell a human a mile away–"

No sooner had the words left his mouth, an arrow shot right in front of him. Both birds gasped and reeled backwards in case more of the deadly projectiles came up for them ahead. Odette immediately tried to look for the source, but the thick leaves blinded her to what could possibly be happening below. For a moment, the wind of the sky dissipated slightly, and she was able to hear the sounds of distant battle, the clash of swords and shouting voices.

"Get them!"

"To arms!"

"Where is Prince Derek?"

Odette gasped. Unable to believe her luck, yet also filled with great worry, given the context. "Derek. He's here!"

Before she could dive straight to the side of her love, Puffin was in front of her. His eyes were hard and filled with determined worry. She tried to get around him but he blocked her. Craning her long neck, she tried to see around him, but with a wing he pulled her face in front of his to try and grab her attention.

"You will not lose control!" he ordered. "You will follow the plan as outlined."

But Odette wasn't listening. She was too busy trying to pull her head free, desperate for any glimpse of Derek. Puffin tried to pull her back under control, but got no response.

"Acknowledge? Acknowledge – _argh!"_ he cried out when Odette charged past him and brushed him aside with her wing. He was spun out of control from her dive. By the time he managed to beat his wings enough to get himself upright, the swan princess had vanished. "Odette?!"

* * *

The human got to his feet. In an instant, an arrow was notched on his bow. A twig cracked, the rustle of fabric. Derek turned but nothing occupied the shadows. Red eyes watched from afar. The distant sounds of battle sounded so far away, it was as if this part of the forest had sealed its occupants in a bubble and would not let them leave until there was only one left standing.

Metal talons chimed softly, a slow _click-scrape-click, click-scrape-click_. They circled wide, their soft rhythm a beat that had both parties' hearts turning up a notch with every new strike. Yet it was elusive. A flash of reflected sunlight fragmented from the corner of the eye, but in the next moment it would be gone. The whisper of steel hung in the air but the sight of the blade was just out of reach. Both watched. Both listened. Both waited for the game to stop toying with them, to tell them which part they had been assigned: the hunter or the hunted.

Sounds stopped. Everything hung in silence. A whistle whined through the air. Derek spun, but before he could let loose his arrow, the feather-shaped blade sliced his arrow in two and buried itself in the trunk of a tree behind him. If he had turned a second later, that same knife might have ended up in his back instead.

Derek reached back for another arrow, but before he could pull one free, a white blur launched out of the bushes and sailed towards his head. It spun in the air, an indistinguishable mess of white and red. A metal fist swung into Derek's jaw and he cried out and fell. His teeth rattled and he tasted blood. Dirt and dried leaves crunched under him as he hit the floor, pain exploded along his back. A weight landed on his torso, forcing the air out of Derek's lungs. Before he could move or shove the weight off of him, he felt the familiar sharp sting of metal against his skin. It pressed against his neck but did not penetrate, like a scorpion with its stinger poised ready to strike at one wrong move. Derek stilled, and then his jaw dropped.

He stared at a white peacock dressed in silver robes. It's magnificent red and white train was fanned out all around his back, the angry spots glaring at Derek like a thousand eyes. Sharp metal talons dug into Derek's chest and stomach, threatening to gut him at a moment's notice. Remarkably, the bird seemed to use his wings like human arms and hands, for he held a long weapon that appeared to be a cross between a spear and a sword. Derek couldn't believe his eyes, but felt the tightening of his fists when he realised what he was staring at.

For his part, Shen was both taking vindictive pleasure at having this foe at his mercy, and trying to reign in his temper. His anger had always been a sort of hindrance in the past. When he'd been small and learning the art of violence, his teacher had told him his anger would blind him to all other options around him. When his mind was clear, however, he was unstoppable.

He was about ready to slit Derek's throat, when the prince said four words he did not expect.

"You're the Great Animal," growled the prince.

Shen paused. He had absolutely no idea what meaning those words held, other than to the conclusion that the prince was prone to fits of delusions. Yet for some reason those same words made his feathers prickle with unease. The ghost of a whisper haunted at the edge of his hearing. He had the unmistakable sensation that he'd heard that somewhere before, but he couldn't remember where.

He sneered and used the smallest amount of force to prick the prince's flesh for the tiniest droplet of blood. He was sure the prince wouldn't understand, but felt the need to gloat anyway. "And so it ends."

Derek gasped and recoiled into the ground. His skin grew even paler and his eyes turned wide and round. "You can talk!"

Shen stared.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Well… isn't this an interesting development."

That was the understatement of the year! Shen's mind was reeling. The human could understand him? But Odette and the others had made it perfectly clear that humans couldn't understand the language of other animals. So how is it the creatures such as Odette's friends could understand him _as well_ as humans? It seemed impossible!

Derek looked up, aghast. "Witchcraft! What have you done with Odette – foul beast?!"

Shen couldn't help it. He fought it, he really did. But the absolute absurdity of the situation as well as the Prince's delusions were too much to take. He burst out laughing! His cackle seemed to no less unsettle Derek, which only made him chortle all the more.

The prince scowled. "What's so funny?"

"The very thing that you clearly do not know – but seem to think you do!"

With a shout, Derek jerked his stomach up and then used the momentum to kick Shen off. Though the peacock was surprised, he quickly mastered his fall and landed lightly on his feet. The two circled each other. Shen's metal claws scrapped against the earth, and he allowed the soft shimmering sound of his guan dao dragging along the ground to echo ominously. All his mirth was previously gone. Red eyes watched with equal intensity to ice blue.

Shen supposed the human didn't think he would notice when he subtly began to reach for an arrow from his quiver. "What are you?"

A sneer curled the peacock's cruel beak. "It appears you are uneducated as well as delusional. I am a peacock. Obviously."

"Where is Odette? What have you done to her, Great Animal?"

Shen honestly didn't know why Derek kept calling him that, and it was frankly getting on his nerves. "Perhaps if you hadn't been so careless with her, you wouldn't have lost her."

It was very satisfying to see the flicker of hurt across the human's face. And then his fury was right back, pulling an arrow out and notching it in one fluid movement. "I won't let you keep her! I'm taking her back!"

The human's choice of words stopped Shen in his circling. A chill descended upon them, fuelled by the coldness in the peacock's eyes. He seethed with hate. This fool dared to lord over Shen? Dared to flaunt how he possessed the princess's heart when he didn't even appreciate it? Shen knew that not even in a thousand lifetimes could Derek offer Odette what he could. The thought was so sudden, it stopped him in his thoughts dead. Was that it? His yearning for the swan came crashing out in such a fashion? He wanted to spit at himself for being so juvenile for the affection of a female. But even as he sneered at the thought, he couldn't deny its truth. He wanted Odette. Wanted her like he had wanted none other ever in his life. And it burned him to think that she yearned for another man.

So be it. If it was jealousy that poisoned him now, then he would remove its cause, and bring him one step closer to his new but all-encompassing desire.

In the midst of his thoughts, he hadn't noticed Derek pullback the bowstring. It was only the twang of its release that alerted Shen, causing him to dive out of the way a millisecond before the arrow hit the ground where he had been. In retaliation, Shen launched three knives at Derek. Two struck the tree behind him as he dodged, the third one nicked his arm and he cried out. Shen dove into the underbrush and out of sight. By the time Derek had recovered, he had vanished.

"Where are you, shapeshifter? You won't fool me…" Derek growled.

From the shadows, Shen watched the princeling get another arrow ready to fire, feathers up to his eyes to let loose at the slightest noise. The way his body tensed, the way his eyes looked about for any movement, the way his feet itched to move. Shen recognised the signs of a warrior too strung out. With minimal sound, he moved through the undergrowth, Guan Dao ready and eager to drink its crimson fill.

He circled wide, and then came until he was close enough so that he could reach out and slice the human's throat, silent as a viper. Weapon held ready, he braced himself to –

A flash of light caught his eye. The peacock was momentarily distracted and glanced away. Another flash with movement coming closer. Shen's gaze narrowed to garner more focus, and then his blood ran cold.

Fractured sunlight reflected off of snow white wings, a brief explosion of gold in the dim light. Oceanic eyes remained entirely focused and devoted to the tall figure behind Shen, adoration and desperation pouring out of them. The soft fluttering sound of beating feathers stirred in the distance, getting louder the closer they came.

Odette was winging her way to them, completely oblivious to the danger she was putting herself in. Panic arose in Shen, not only at potentially being caught out, but at the fact that the stupid human behind him might shoot her down where he was so trigger-happy. A moment of indecision passed as the peacock struggled to know what to do.

With a growl of frustration, he abandoned his kill and ran towards the Princess.

Puffin came through the canopy in a flurry of alarm as he looked about – supposedly for his missing charge. When he noticed her and the situation, he screeched. "ARGH! ODETTE!"

Whether he heard the words or perhaps some sort of sound translated to his ears instead, Derek was set off by the noise. He turned, aimed and fired.

"No!" Shen shouted and launched himself into the air.

The swan reared as she realised her mistake…

The arrow spun as if flew straight towards her heart…

Shen's wings encircled around Odette's waist, and his momentum propelled the pair of them out of the arrow's way. Shen could even feel the sting of its air as it passed over his back. The whistle it made was sharp in his ears.

They crashed into the ground. Odette groaned but quickly recovered. When she saw who her rescuer was, her blue eyes widened in shock. "Shen? What are you doing here?"

"No time for that!" he snapped. "Run!"

Puffin whizzed to their side, frantically urging Odette into the air. "Come on, Odette! Fly!"

Boots smashed through the forest floor. Shen realised Odette would need a running start, and Derek needed to be slowed down – though preferably stopped permanently. With an acrobatic leap, he twirled in the air, tail feathers splayed out to catch the air and slow his descent a fraction. Five more knives were thrown at the prince, causing him to stop and take cover from the deadly projectiles. Shen gave a loud peacock cry as he landed, spun and ran after Puffin and Odette who had now flown towards the open air. He only hoped that some of his wolves were close enough to hear him, yet far enough away so as to act when Odette couldn't see.

But unbeknownst to him, Puffin had seen Shen's display. The bird's eyes fixed on the distracting eye spots on the peacock's train. Something nagged painfully like a headache on Puffin's brain, as if he were supposed to remember something but couldn't for the life of him try to figure out. Just as quickly as it had come the feeling was gone and Puffin, Odette and Shen raced away as fast as they could move.

Shen scrambled over rock faces, ran as fast as he could to keep up. Odette attempted to fly low so as to keep him with them and not let him fall behind. Even then though, she was setting a break-neck pace. Their race the previous day proved they were even in terms of speed, but Shen knew she might win on endurance, seeing as she had air currents to help propel her onward. Shen didn't think he could keep this sprint up all the way back to Swan Lake.

"Boy, that was close… Huh-hoo! It's working – here he comes." Puffin chuckled above. The black and white bird's inability to grasp the gravity of the situation only made Shen want to stab him repeatedly. But when Puffin noticed Odette soaring away, he quickly tried to pull her back. "Wait! Slow down, you're goin' ta lose him! _Slooooow down!"_

"Get off her, you fool!" Shen snapped up angrily.

"But we need to let him catch up," he whined.

Odette shook her head, gaze fixated on her destination on the mountainous horizon. "He's too close."

"Too close?!" Puffin gaped. "He can't even see us let alone–"

An arrow whooshed by their heads, almost skewering Puffin's beak. Puffin screamed and Odette increased her speed. Shen glanced behind him, and could faintly see the silhouette that followed in the distance. Thinking quickly he pulled out his rope dart and flung it to wind around the trunk of a rotten-leaning tree. A twist of his wing, and the rope pulled taunt. The tree fell into the path and the pull was enough to launch Shen into the air. His train snapped out and he glided for the best part of a mile – the equivalent of the distance between his home of the Tower of Sacred Flame and his parents Firework Factory. He'd mastered transportation between those two places as a young man, and was now thankful for such a skill.

When he touched down on ground, his legs were only a little rested but he kept pushing them into a run. As he tried to keep pace, he caught sight of Odette's gaze on him. The worry on her face, as if she was genuinely concerned for his safety, it made his stomach flip.

Puffin looked behind them, evidently worried by the sight of Derek always hot on their heels just within firing range. "Whoa, that boy of yers can move!"

"I told you," said Odette, a little breathless. "He's faster than you thought."

Puffin smiled reassuringly, despite the situation. "Don't worry, Odette. I've been taught just what to do in this situation."

"Well?" Odette pressed.

The smile vanished, the Puffin floundered as he tried to remember his own advice. Shen found his temper snapping as his lungs started to burn. "Spit it out, you idiot!"

"Uh-uh, I…"

" _Puffin_!" Odette cried.

"WAIT! Ya-ya!" his eyes went wide, his beak in a grin of excitement. The words came out in a rushed mumble. "When the archer has you in his sights, fly into the sun and use its light!"

Odette's blue eyes snapped to Shen, as they both realised simultaneously that he couldn't go where they could. Her worry was evident in her voice. "Shen?"

He made the choice for them as he broke away from them to take the more shadowed and sheltered path that could keep him hidden. As he ran, he shouted over his shoulder to her. "Go!"

The last he saw of them, the two were flying into the sunset, right as Derek reached a high-rise and aimed for them. Recoiling, the prince shielded his blinded eyes from the sun's rays. Shen smirked and pushed himself further to try and reach the castle ruin. Perhaps the idiot feather-ball wasn't completely useless after all, he thought begrudgingly. If they all kept up this pace, they should reach Swan Lake just after nightfall.

" _Ah_!"

Odette's scream brought Shen to a skidding halt. He spun around, eyes bulging in his skull as he looked around for them. He couldn't turn his back on them for one minute?!

He saw them! Just ahead of him, with Derek not 50 paces away on a ledge above them. How had he moved so fast?! Shen then also noticed the sun – it was gone. Without the advantage to blind Derek, the prince had them trapped.

Why would Derek go after Odette when he had been attacking Shen? Was this more of his insane delusions of 'shapeshifters'?

In a burst of speed fuelled by another dump of adrenaline in his veins, the peacock lord sprinted his way up the rock ledge. His eyes tracked the human's movements, as if time outside of him were slowed. The bowstring was pulled back taunt. A bead of sweat ran down the pale brow. Eyes narrowed in frustrated hate. Fingers twitched to release –

Shen burst out of the brush with a loud piercing peacock-cry. He kicked out, and his metal-clad fist smashed into Derek's side. The force propelled the human away, sending him crashing into the forest floor. He looked over to make sure the swan was whole, and found her beam of relief shining up at him.

He couldn't take in her adoration, so ordered harshly: "Into the trees! _Now_!"

They dived below the canopy, and Shen plunged in after them. Instead of hopping to the ground, he instead jumped from branch to branch like a form of monkey. His talons clenched and gouged the bark to keep a hold on it before he pushed free just as quickly to the next one. Odette and Puffin swerved between the trunks and kept pace with him. The peacock hoped that Derek's tumble would give them a much needed headstart, and all this weaving through the trees would make it doubly hard for the prince to track and shoot them down.

Odette flew up beside him, panting a little. "Thank you, Shen – I don't know what we would've done without you."

It took him considerable effort to not make his speech sound laboured, even with his body starting to cramp and plead for him to stop. "Just keep moving."

It was dark when they found the ruin and were guided to the edge of the lake by Jon-bob and Speed signalling them by holding a bunch of fireflies. When Odette finally landed safely and they stopped, Shen had to stop himself from completely collapsing. Blood roared in his ears, to breathe felt like he'd swallowed liquid fire, his bones and muscles felt ready to turn to gloop and harden to stone at the same time. Even Odette and Puffin seemed a little out of breath.

"It's almost time, Odette. Look!" he heard Puffin say and snapped his head around to see the bird point to the moon which was just rising into the cloudy sky.

"What?!" Shen barked in outrage. No, he couldn't let this happen. Despite the fact that his legs felt wooden, he forced himself to stand and trudge over to the swan. "You cannot be serious!"

"He'll be here any minute," Puffin stressed. "We gotta do it now."

"Enough of this nonsense!" Shen snapped. He looked over a stricken Odette. "Call it off, Odette. Your Derek is not here on some fanciful whim as you wanted – he is here to kill us!"

Her own fear made her eyes shine bright in the night. Shen couldn't describe how relieved he was when the swan shook her head. "I… I can't do it."

Puffin frantically tried to get her attention. "You have to!"

"He'll kill me, Puffin!" she began to hyperventilate, her wings trembling as if they were itching to get her far away from the danger.

"You don't do it now, Odette, you've lost your chance for life."

She made to retort, but no sound came out. Once again, she looked torn. Her need for freedom outweighed her fear. Shen hastily stepped between them, beady red eyes twitching maddeningly as he tried to regain control of the situation.

"No! You cannot do this! I won't let you!"

Odette looked taken aback at his tone. Blue eyes narrowed in something close to anger. Shen braced himself, prepared in that moment to throw away everything he'd been working the past month for. All it would take was one loud alarming cry, and his forces would be on them. All he'd need was sweep Odette away. He'd do it in a heartbeat the moment she refused him. Her beak opened to argue back with him –

A crash came through the undergrowth. The whole group looked to see Derek come out through the perimeter trees and stop just short of the steps leading to the lake. Shen groaned to himself – didn't this fool _ever_ give up?

Upon spotting the group of animals, the human readied his bow with almost unbelievable speed. The animals edged back, until their feet stepped into the water's shallows. Shen sprang forth. All pretence was gone from him – he would hide no longer. It would be a clash of the princes. Deadly force was now necessary.

His aim was true as a knife left his feathers and cut straight through the bowstring. Derek floundered as his weapon was rendered useless. Shen leapt into the air and used his dart-rope to whip out and twine around Derek's wrist. With a wrench, he pulled himself into a collision course straight with the human's chest. He kicked him back and landed lightly on the ground, Guan Dao spinning in his feathers. Derek recovered and brandished what was left of his bow like a club.

The prince came for the peacock and swung. Shen moved effortlessly to the side, train snapped open to act as a shield. It blinded and confused Derek for a moment as it spun, only to part a second later as Shen jumped through it, Guan Dao thrusting forward to disembowel him. Derek only just managed to leap back out of the way in time. Almost as if he'd anticipated it, Shen twisted and smacked the wooden hilt of the weapon onto Derek's head. As he landed, the human's foot tried to kick him out, but Shen clenched his metal talons around the limb, enough pressure pushed into the attack that his metal gauntlet began to shred the hard leather boot. With the wing on his opposing side, he swung the Guan Dao to slice Derek's throat. But the prince blocked it with his bow. The blade shredded to half-way through the wood, and then held.

The two unknowingly rivals glared at each other across the stalemate.

A golden glow interrupted them and they broke away to stare.

Odette was sat on the waters of the lake, staring at the two combatants in mild horror. Only then did even she begin to notice the glow of the moon underneath her which had turned to gold. With a cry of joy, she threw herself into the transformation as the water rose up and engulphed her. Shen and Derek disengaged from each other as they stared at what was happening in front of them. The water fell from the air, and the lovely blonde woman draped in white stood where the swan had been.

Derek stared, open mouthed in astonishment.

Odette had eyes only for him. Her smile brimming over with happiness until it glistened in her eyes. "Hello, Derek."

The human prince dropped his bow with a clatter to the moss covered stone floor. Shen completely forgotten, he ran down to the lake. The water was kicked up in high graceless waves from his thundering feet. His arms encircled Odette's waist and he hoisted her into the air. On instinct, she held onto his neck as he spun her around. When she landed back onto the ground, the pair instantly drew together until their lips met in a kiss.

Shen scrunched his eyes shut and turned away. He didn't want to see the filthy-idiot's hands woven into her hair, the way her eyes were closed and her face glowed with adoration. It caused an angry burn inside of him, something so bitter it actually left a real aftertaste like bile at the back of his throat. His stomach twisted itself so much it _hurt_. The very thought of Odette kissing him… his gut boiled and something so forceful arose in him, he almost knew without hesitation that if allowed it one inch of reign over him, it would have him murder the world. He'd never felt jealousy before, had never had something he wanted that he hadn't just taken or had in the first place.

It was an awful feeling, simply because it left him feeling worthless and invisible in a secluded corner. Everything he'd done felt as if it had been swept aside and dismissed. He was still stood on the steps where he had fought Derek to protect Odette, and yet no one looked his way as if he didn't exist. It was a pinning in his soul that he'd never had before, and the fact that it went unanswered caused him pain and frustration that was tearing at his sanity.

He leant against the nearest tree, body exhausted and now his mental faculties were slowly becoming compromised with the emotional stress he was putting himself through. He wanted to banish it, to deny it and go back to his original plan, the reason he was here in the first place. But even as he tried to avoid it, he couldn't help but feel his head being turned back towards the lake, to look at the couple, as if a second look might convince him the first one had been a lie. Only to find them still in each other's arms, and the sting was all the worse the second time. From the shadows, the peacock watched them. Anger was present in him, certainly, but the unidentified yearning he'd felt the past several days slowly arose within him, a frail cretin of a creature, thin from not being fed on that which it sought and stumbling like a starving man towards that which it wanted. As it looked out with Shen's eyes, it made him wish more than anything that it was he who Odette now held in her arms, whom she looked upon with such devotion, whom she kissed unashamedly…

If he'd needed any other proof of what he felt, it smacked him right in the face in that moment. Realising how much he wanted the Swan, how she'd made him feel for her what he'd never felt for anyone ever before – it all felt like some cruel twisted joke. For not only was she in the arms of another man, she could never be his. Even if she broke out of Derek's hold and rushed to Shen right now with a confession of undying loyalty, she was still human. They were completely different species. Nothing on earth could change that.

Or could it…

Shen's eyes blinked as an idea slowly morphed into his mind. What if Odette remained a swan… _indefinitely?_ Then she would be free to marry Shen. It wasn't such a horrible idea. They both enjoyed each other's company – certainly Shen had never felt anyone of the fairer sex to be his equal in the same standing as this woman. They were both of noble birth, even if Odette's kingdom might not acknowledge her as an animal. And what's more, Odette's curse allowed her to remain a swan if she so chose. The only thing that kept her imprisoned on the lake was her want to be human at night. As today had proved, there were no protective spells to keep her here, she chose to stay of her own volition. If she chose it, she could up and leave and never come back, and remain a swan forever…

The more he thought on it, the more he made excuses – the more he began to convince himself of it.

"Oh Derek," he heard Odette whisper, and closed his eyes to try and shut himself off from the pain. "I've missed you so."

"No one believed me," Derek murmured back, a smile in his voice. "But I knew–"

"You can't stay!" Odette interrupted quickly. The urgency in her voice grabbed Shen's attention quicker then he would have liked to admit.

Derek sounded incredulous. "Can't stay? No! I'll never let you out of my sight again!"

 _Not even your wife yet, and you're already chaining her to the house. Oaf!_ Shen thought bitterly.

"Listen to me, Derek–"

" _Odette_?"

Shen's head snapped up at the sound Rothbart's voice in the distance. Instantly he had his Guan Dao in hand and at the ready.

"Oh no!" Odette moaned.

"Who is it?" Derek asked. "What's going on?"

"It's him!"

"Who?"

"He has me under a spell!"

"Who does?!"

"Odette?" Rothbart's call came louder.

Shen stepped out from where he was hiding and approached, though his eyes remained fixed on the trees where the sorcerer's voice was coming from. "Odette, it is time to–"

"You!" Derek snarled angrily as his eyes set on Shen.

Seeing the impending violence, Odette hastily stepped in front of Shen. "No, Derek! This is Shen, he's my friend!"

"It's a creature of witchcraft." Derek muttered.

"You can understand him?"

Shen promptly cut in before anything more could be revealed. "As charmed as I may be with this _wonderful_ introduction – you must get him away. Now."

"Quickly, Derek!" Odette tried to pull her lover out onto the shore and lead him away. "You must go!"

"You're coming with me." Derek declared and made to grab Odette and drag her with him.

Shen's eyes twitched, and he automatically began to ready his Guan Dao if the filth tried to forcibly take Odette from him. Thankfully, however, Odette frantically shook her head. "I can't! When the moon sets, I'll turn back into a swan. Please, Derek, you have to trust me. Go."

Still, the idiot dawdled. "There must be _some_ way to break the spell!"

"Oh, there is!" Odette beamed. "You must make a vow of everlasting love."

"I make it – it's all I ever wanted!"

"You must prove it to the world."

At that, Derek seemed dwarfed under the expectation. "How?"

Shen's patience snapped. "If she bloody well knew _how_ , she would tell you! Now get. OUT."

"Odette!" Shouted Rothbart again.

The princess forcibly pushed her prince towards the trees, and this time he made a move to leave. But then stopped short. Shen growled, about ready to throw another knife at him. "The ball! Tomorrow night – come to the castle! Before the _whole world_ , I will make a vow of everlasting love!"

 _"_ _ODETTE!"_

"I-I'm coming!" she called back to the enraged voice.

Shen took matters into his own wings and made it clear to the prince that he was no longer welcome with a flourish of his Guan Dao. His glare was all the warning the prince would have. Derek glared right back and made to leave. His eyes darted to Odette as she left to distract Rothbart, and then to the peacock. And then he pulled something out of his coin-purse and tossed it to Shen. The peacock lord caught it in his wing and looked down sceptically at a golden necklace, the locket of which was shaped into a heart with a swan engraved on the front. "For Odette." Derek said, before he turned and left.

Shen pocketed the trinket. What Odette didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

He crept through the brush, and was alarmed when he heard arguing voices. From cover, he spotted Rothbart with Odette, and the sorcerer looked positively mad as Odette watched him nervously. Shen edged closer, black brow feathers creasing down as he scowled out from his hiding place. From where he crouched, he tried to ready his weapon without any alerting noise. A sense of dread crept into his stomach – the sorcerer did not appear to be in a right state of mind, his eyes wild and his hair and clothes even more dishevelled. That creeping sensation encroached on the back of Shen's neck, and the whisper started at the edge of his mind, though he brushed both aside.

"I swear, Rothbart, I don't know what you're talking about…" Odette tried to say placatingly. Even she didn't want to invoke the sorcerer's ire with her usual scathing remarks tonight, as if she too sensed that something was wrong.

Rothbart loomed over the woman, forcing her to step back. "Wolves running amok, Bridget cheated of my map, rumours of witchcraft in the animals – I know this is all **_your_** doing!"

"It's not, I–"

"So, you wouldn't happen to know who _THIS_ belongs to, would you?" From behind his back, he pulled out the tattered remains of Derek's bow. Odette gasped at having been found out, and Rothbart sneered down at her. " _'_ _Come to the ball… and I will make a vow of everlasting love'_. Thought you could fool Rothbart, did you?! Forgotten one thing, though – didn't you, princess? Tomorrow night, there is no moon!"

Odette's eyes widened and she spun to look at the moon, Shen along with her. Rothbart spoke truth, for what remained of the moon in the sky at that moment was only the slightest sliver. But tomorrow eve, there would be nothing. "No!"

The gloved hand of the sorcerer clamped down onto Odette's arm and spun her to face him. The pressure was so tight, she whimpered and crumbled under the pain. "Now, you will tell me everything I wish to–"

Upon hearing that tiny sound of pain slip from Odette's lips, Shen lost all control of his fury. It was bad enough this filthy commoner dared to think he could overlord the noblewoman, but to _touch_ her?! The peacock burst out of the underbrush with a shrill cry. Startled by the noise, a shot of electricity shot out of Rothbart's fingertips.

Shen just barely managed to duck out of the way in time. It caused a hitch in his stride, but he soon recovered and sprinted straight for the human man. Spinning the Guan Dao, he used it like a pole-vault to launch him into the air. Talons splayed, he tried to slit the man's throat open. Rothbart leaned back and brought a hand up to shield himself, a flash of red lightning erupted, and Shen screeched at the feel of a burn cascading along every inch of flesh. The next thing he knew, he was sailing backwards through the air. The Guan Dao left his grip and clattered to the floor, far out of his reach. When he hit the ground, he rolled, dazed, the wind painfully knocked out of his lungs so that he laid there and desperately tried to regain control of his frozen body.

He heard the march of Rothbart's boots as he came to presumably finish the job. With the little movement he could muster, Shen's feathers tested his sleeve, to feel that he only had three knives left hidden and at the ready. With how much he'd fought today, that was all he had. The rest of his supply was back at the hidden mine.

Enough awareness returned to him to allow him to turn his head to glare at his approaching enemy. And then a rush of white broke their eye contact as Odette raced to stand between them.

"No!" she cried desperately. "Please, don't hurt him!"

"Wait… I know you…" Rothbart's voice was distant and thoughtful as he stared over Odette's shoulder to _really_ look at Shen. "Yes! You are the creature I sent for – so the spell didn't fail after all!"

The sorcerer cackled madly. Shen scowled up at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Ah, little prince, thought you knew it all! But Rothbart is one step ahead." With a sweep of his arm, he pushed Odette so forcefully she went sprawling into the dirt. He knelt in front of Shen, grinning with excitement. "It was me who brought you into this world – it was I who summoned you! A creature of darkness and torment… come to wreak destruction upon this world and destroy my enemies. To be bound to my will…"

Shen shook his head, surely he was now utterly delusional? "That's impossible."

"It was the terms of the spell. You come here, kept here under my power! Able to communicate and remain as you are under _MY POWER!_ You are held under its sway. In fact…" Rothbart's grin turned nasty, one hand slowly lifting into the air. "Let's give it a little test, shall we?"

A burst of red light, and Shen felt something detonate along his flesh. He screamed. He'd never been good with handling even the slightest of pains, but this was pure torture. A firebrand was working its way underneath his skin, wrenching itself through his muscles, binding itself around his bones. Every joint felt as if a hole had been drilled through it to make way for a string, every muscle solidified and burned as if melting. A pressure increased behind his eyes until he thought his eyeballs would burst. It was a pounding in his skull, a voice that tried to grow louder and louder to get his attention. But Shen resisted it. With everything he had, until sweat beaded under his feathers, his voice grew hoarse from screaming and his entire body shook violently, he fought it back.

"Shen!" In the distance, he heard Odette scream and run to Rothbart, her fists beat against the sorcerer's back in an attempt to get him to stop. "Let him go, you monster!"

"So much anger – so much hate! You really are a work of evil, aren't you?" Rothbart laughed condescendingly, revelling in Shen's torment. "Now, **_obey_**. Go and find Prince Derek, and kill him."

"No, Shen – please! Don't!" Odette cried out in horror.

The peacock ignored them both. He had to. The voice inside him was so loud he could hardly hear anything else. He felt the urge in him to get up and **_kill_** something, it was overpowering. He almost felt his talons clench and his wings involuntarily reach for his far off Guan Dao. It was if he had string and wires laced through every bone and muscle, and they were being pulled upon as if he were a puppet on a string. Out of mere pride that he would never be controlled by any other being, Shen forced the sensation down, fought with every fibre of his being to keep his body to himself.

No, he thought. It didn't get to happen like this. He had not defied destiny all those years ago in one bloody night, had not been cast out by those he once loved, had not suffered and _survived_ the harsh and cruel realities of this world, just to give up now. Through every torment and trial he'd ever faced in his life, he'd persevered through sheer force of will to attain his end goal. Not even coming to a strange land – a strange new _world_ – had stopped him. He wouldn't let this stop him now!

Through the haze, he blinked his eyes open to glare murderously up at the sorcerer who held him under his sway. The magic crackled along that gloved hand, Rothbart's face pinched as he tried to exert his will onto the peacock before him. Shen resisted every muscle and bone fighting against his movements as his feather subtly inched for their hidden cargo. He only had one shot, but one was all he needed. He wouldn't let this sorcerer take him alive.

With the last burst of his energy against the pain wracking through his body, Shen lunged forward, three silver knives gripped in his hand. A loud, shrill animal cry burst out of his mouth – he hoped his wolves were close enough to hear him and come to his rescue. He brought his wing up and slashed them in a clumsy arch for the human's ugly face. In his weak disposition, he missed. The tips of the blades sliced open Rothbart's cheek, causing him to recoil and his spell to break. Shen slumped to the floor, the magic leaving him trembling with its aftershocks as he struggled to get up.

Rothbart touched the blood drooling down his face, and hissed savagely. "Very well!"

Shen was only aware of a blast of red, an eruption of pain, and then weightlessness. He flew through the air and landed far away. The ground was hard and unforgiving on his bruised and battered body. Darkness swam across his vision. Air was clogged in his lungs. A moment passed where he didn't breathe. And then it forced its way back in with a ragged gasp. He spluttered and coughed, but remained unable to move. Sound was muted, robbed from his ears. Through the murky fog of his consciousness, he thought he could hear muffled voices.

"No! Get off me! _Shen!"_

It was so hard to even open his eyes. He managed to spot through the cloud of swirling colours, the dark figure of the sorcerer dragging the virginal white beauty away towards the towers across the lake. She fought and pulled against him, frantic to reach back to Shen. Yet it was all in vain as she was pulled out of sight.

Shen must have slipped back into unconsciousness, because the next thing he knew, he was waking up with a small token force of his wolves surrounding him. They helped to sit him up, as one pushed a cup of water to his beak. He drank it begrudgingly, as feeling and memory and thoughts slowly returned to him. The Boss Wolf watched him, his one eye filled with anxiety for his master and friend.

The peacock's mind began to whirl into overdrive as he started to fully comprehend everything that had happened and all that he'd learned. The Sorcerer was the reason he was here? He had summoned Shen from across entire **_worlds_**?! It didn't seem possible. For all Shen's lack of real belief in the mystic forces of the universe, much preferring to lead his own life and destiny as he would wish to live it, he still knew that there were some things that couldn't be explained – but this?! Yet somehow, if he were to believe it, he had to take everything into account.

The tactician in him was now working at full capacity to realise quickly what he must do. As he thought it over it very soon became apparent: whatever he was going to do, it needed to be done _now._

Almost as if he was pulled forcibly into the world of the living, Shen became aware suddenly that the Boss Wolf was kneeling in front of him and talking to him. "Lord Shen, sorry we got held up back there – had to take care of the soldiers and–"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANY OF THAT!"

Every wolf leapt back away from their Master's sudden fury. They were used to his erratic mood-swings, but they were unprepared for even this. The Boss Wolf stared uncertainly at his liege-lord. "Sir?"

Shen stared hard into his friend's eye, fatal determination written in every feature. "Haul out the weapons. Get everything ready. We move – _NOW_."

* * *

 **Please Review! (and a fair warning, things are going to get HEAVILY AU from here on out...)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the long wait! I know, I'm a terrible person. But computer troubles and then real life issues really really hampered my progress, so I'm sorry guys :( Anyway, I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

* * *

Chapter 8

 _Click-scraaaape… click-scraaaape… click-scraaape…_

Dawn was not far off, yet the still darkness of night hung like the silence in music right before the crescendo hits. No animals sung their last evening songs, for the air was too heavy with that slow sharp sound. _Click-scraaaape… click-scraaaape…_ The waters of the lake were still as glass, able to shatter and cut just as easily. The castle by the lake stood cloaked in black shadow, the rotting corpse of an eon long since dead and passed. Soft rotted wood in the rafters crumbled under any pressure, holes like vacant eye sockets gaped in the ceiling to spill the night inside. Stone skin was barely held together by cobwebbed, damp, decaying mortar. Where the castle might appear like a kindly aging grandmother in daylight, a reminiscent memory of splendour in her very appearance; in the gutted silence it took on the form of a crone, a hag defying her last death throes by standing tall for just one more year. It was as if the castle knew that its princess was caged within, stolen and imprisoned with real chains. Her presence had shined so brightly that it had brought harmony, a zen to this ancient place. And now that her brilliance had been taken from it, the corrupted ugliness was left bare for all to see.

Red eyes stalked the steps. A shadow made all lesser creatures skitter to their last refuge. The clink of metal on metal echoed the slow footfalls, as if the white ghost himself was made of metal, as if it infused every feather and joint and claw. Shen gripped his weapons, reassured of their presence. His body was battered and aching, but the pain had faded somewhat a while ago. He'd had enough time to resupply on his weapons and gather everything he would need. The Boss Wolf knew what he had to do, so Shen was confident in his daring mission.

The halls of the castle only fuelled the fire for his hate as he was reminded of the one it all belonged to. The humiliation still burned him, and Shen vowed that the thieving sorcerer would pay dearly on this night. A cold mask had settled over him, only barely restraining his rage from taking full reckless control over him. No, it would not do to lose his head on this occasion. He was going to taste victory, no matter the cost. It was the only thought that kept him still as he found the perfect shadow to slither behind and wait patiently as his prey came waltzing into the grand hall from down the stairs. Faintly, Shen could hear the distant sobs from somewhere in the towers.

"No matter what they do, I'm always one step ahead!" Rothbart cackled to himself smugly, his old hag of an assistant following like a dog at his heels. "The spell worked! It all worked! Everything is going according to plan… Though, on the other hand, Prince Derek's vow could ruin _everything_. If the peacock princeling doesn't kill him, then I'm gonna have to deal with him… but how?"

Shen's red eyes narrowed on the sorcerer, his feathers silently reaching into his sleeve to pull out the sleek steel. Rothbart was oblivious, deep in thought to himself. Slowly his eyes widened, a virus of an idea infecting into his mind and blooming to life.

"The vow… Derek must offer his vow to the wrong princess," he said eagerly and turned to Bridget. The hag squealed excitedly, wordlessly holding up her hand to grab his attention. Rothbart grinned. "That's it! I'll make _you_ look like Odette. That's going to take a lot of work, but it'll be worth it. It all falls on this. He is the man she loves, her chosen. It will be her undoing, because when he makes his vow to the wrong girl… Odette will _die_!"

Shen's resilience broke for a fraction of a second as the horror of that implication dawned on him. Had Rothbart finally gone mad? He intended to kill Odette – all because the fool she loved made the wrong vow? No! he couldn't allow it!

"Then I'll finish Derek off myself – oh I love it! I mean, this is classy, this is me!"

Shen struck.

The throwing knife caught Rothbart off-guard and it sliced cleanly through his hamstring. The sorcerer cried out and almost crumbled to the floor. Shen dashed from his hiding place, a furious cry thundering from his beak. Bridget recognised him instantly, screamed and ran out of his way. Shen ignored her, focused entirely on his prey.

Rothbart saw him coming through his haze of pain, and his hand shot out in an attempt to summon his magic. Anticipating the move, Shen whipped out his rope dart, the end catching Rothbart's wrist. With a jerk, he pulled the human down to his knees, enough of an opportunity for Shen to launched a kick straight into the sorcerer's face. Blood spurted from a broken nose onto the stone floor. With a roar, the human fought back, a flash of red erupting between them. Shen darted away and rolled just as quickly to avoid a follow-up strike. He kept up the acrobatic dodges, noting how Rothbart wasn't paying attention to where Shen was going. When he was close enough, Shen leapt into the air, tail fanning out with a spin to allow him to hover just a moment. Three throwing knives soared from his wings, forcing Rothbart to jerk away to avoid the deadly rain of steel. It made him put weight on his injured leg, and he yelled in pain and sank to the floor.

Shen was on him within the space of two seconds. Rothbart's magic flared again, making a stone beneath Shen's left foot explode. It jarred his ankle and sent him rolling away. Shen grunted and tried to force himself through the discomfort. He was in front of Rothbart again, his talons clenching hard around the human's wrist and pinning it to the floor to stop him summoning more foul spells. Leaning back, Shen kicked Rothbart squarely on the chin, surely making the human black out from the force as he collapsed.

The peacock stood over his prey, eyes narrowed to mad slits. Loosely, Rothbart seemed to come back to his senses, his eyes unfocused, the lids fluttering drunkenly. Shen felt almost drunk himself, the taste of victory was so intoxicating he was grinning and trembling forcefully. With glee, he wrapped his armoured talons around the sorcerer's throat and began to squeeze. Rothbart's eyes bulged and he clawed at his neck weakly. Shen thought he saw a flicker of red on gloved fingertips, but dismissed it when nothing came of it. Apparently the Sorcerer was weak and uncontrolled when forced into such a state.

A giggle spluttered up from Shen's gut as he watched Rothbart's face turn red, his eyes streaming, and felt the muscles in his throat convulse beneath Shen's foot. Steadily, the fight in the human grew feebler.

Suddenly, Shen felt lightheaded and dizzy. Noise was drowned out of his ears to be replaced by a shrill ringing. He tried to shake it away, but that only made the dizziness worse, it almost felt like he was falling, tumbling beak over tail through the air. His claws clenched on the ground in an effort to stabilise himself. His limbs shook, and for some reason he felt cold and wet. Darkness threatened to swarm his vision.

"What the…" Shen mumbled as he tried to look about for the source of this affliction. His eyes strayed to his left wing and he was almost sick on the spot. His arm was _disappearing!_ A red glow swirled around his body like a miniature tornado had encompassed him. Then, as if he were a ghost, he was able to see _through_ his own flesh as feathers, cloth and bone became increasingly transparent. Weight seemed to mean nothing to Shen, a sense of floating coming over him.

The peacock screeched in fright and back-peddled away, as if that very spot where he'd stood had been cursed. He tumbled off of Rothbart's body and sprawled to the floor, noting how he felt little pain from the impact where his body was almost gone. Rothbart sucked in a huge breath desperately, and then lay limply on the floor. Almost instantly, Shen watched his body return to him, as his wings became solid and sound was returned to his ears. Finally, he could feel his racing heart and took several breaths to calm it down. Only then, was he aware of the sorcerer cackling where he still lay on the floor.

Furious at the very real fear that still lingered inside of him, Shen bounded back over to the Sorcerer and pinned him once more to the ground with his weight pressed on his chest. Shen withdrew another knife and held it against the laughing man's throat. "What just happened to me?!"

Rothbart looked half insane himself, trying to speak through his fits of laughter. "You can't kill me, little prince!"

"And why not?"

"I'm the one keeping you here." Rothbart grinned. Shen used all his self-control not show the small dawning horror in his eyes, even as he tried to deny what his brain now recognised as truth when the pieces fell into place. Rothbart saw through his façade and his grin grew wider. "I pulled you here, little princeling. My power keeps you here. Kill me, and you'll fade away – right back to where you came from."

Shen narrowed his eyes, brow feathers coming down to furrow pointedly. This was a lot to consider. A headache was forming in the back of his mind, a whisper on the wind that he had to ignore. It had been a long and exhausting day, the frustrations of the past few weeks were starting to get to him. From somewhere in the castle, he heard a distant sob, and it distracted him. The familiar echo made his insides boil and made the familiar pain double for a brief second.

Rothbart broke his thoughts. "So, what is the little prince to decide? Does he stay? Or does he go?"

Shen looked back down at the sorcerer, his beak curled in distaste. "I believe that's enough of your ramblings." With that, he shrieked a loud peacock cry.

On that signal, dozens of wolves poured into the castle. From the edges of the grounds, they swarmed – inadvertently scaring the trio of Puffin, Jon-bob and Speed who were gathered worriedly on the terrace outside. Through smashing windows and breaking down the front door, the wolves besieged the ancient ruin. They snarled and brandished weapons, causing the hag Bridget to screech again and attempt to flee from her hiding place. She didn't make it far before she was caught by the beasts and dragged away. The Boss Wolf came and stood beside his master, huge hammer in hand, a growl upon his lips for the sorcerer.

"Chain him." Shen ordered. A pair of wolves came forward and hurriedly strapped Rothbart's wrists into a pair of eight-point-acupressure-cuffs, ones that Shen had designed himself. The peacock tapped the tip of the knife he still held against the dragon-head pins. "Put them to their tightest setting – that way his arms shall be immobilised… unable to perform any witchcraft, unfortunately."

Rothbart's mouth gaped and Shen's gloating sneer. The wolves did as ordered and twisted the pins until they dug so far into the human's wrists that his hands became frozen in a claw-like position. Rothbart attempted to hold back his pain, but could not escape the indignant howl and wounded whimpers that escaped him. Shen revelled in the sound, music to his ears.

"You lot," he said and pointed to a small group of the canines all armed with large curved swords. "Escort the prisoner back to the mine. Be sure not to let him out of those cuffs for _one instant!_ Chain him when you arrive. I will have questions for him later."

Rothbart seethed. "I will have your feathers for this!"

Shen turned away, beak turned up in the air dismissively. "And gag him as well."

Ignoring the struggles of the human sorcerer, Shen called to the others wolves and ordered them to search the castle, top to bottom. They were to bring back any valuables or any research Rothbart could have stashed somewhere (magic might require a certain level of study, Shen argued, and those study notes he could read for himself to see if any of the sorcerer's words were true). But also, they were to help him find Odette. The Boss Wolf was one of the better trackers in the group. With one eye lost at a younger age, his body had naturally adapted to enhance his sense of hearing and smell. Shen followed him most closely as the Boss Wolf led the way up around the many staircases and old once-grand balconies until they came to one of the towers. Shen noted that no longer were the walls decorated with the moth-eaten, ruined tatters of once vibrant tapestries. Instead, the stonework was bare, and the doors became criss-crossed with bars meant for prisoners.

Lord Shen could hear it himself now, a soft crying somewhere close by. It spurred him on, a frantic feeling in his chest that had him growling like one of his soldiers with the frustration the wait was giving him. He came to cell door, and threw it open to look inside. A sheer drop of fifteen feet awaited him. Chains and cages hung from the rafters, overgrown with moss and rust. At the bottom of the tower, the ruined foundations and walls of the castle had allowed the water of the lake to seep through and flood the bottom, creating a pool. And there, huddled over herself in the centre, was Odette, a swan once more where the sun was now rising for the early hours of the morning.

Hearing the creaking door swing open so loudly, Odette looked up, and her blue eyes widened when she beheld him. "Shen…? Shen! You're alive!"

The joy in her voice made Shen feel emboldened, reckless, impulsive. It stirred a feeling inside of him that had his frustration to be closer grow from simmering to a near boil. He acted without thinking. With an easy leap, his talons clenched around a chain and hook that dangled just across from his. His added weight had the chain sliding down, causing him to fall attached to it for the waters below. The wolves that had accompanied him yelped in alarm and rushed to grab hold of the other end to halt its momentum. The end result was for Shen to be dangled just an inch above the water surface.

Odette, eyes glistening, threw herself at him, her wings folding around him and pulling him close. Unashamedly, she nuzzled his neck, and her quiet sobs became ones of relief. The peacock delighted in her affection, and wrapped his wings around her back in turn. He didn't even bother to hide his triumphant smirk.

"Oh, Shen…" Odette whispered his name so close to his ear, it made his spine shiver. "You're alive – I thought Rothbart had killed you!"

"That peasant?" he snorted. "He will have to try much harder than that."

She pulled back to look in his eyes with nothing short of awe. "And you came for me?"

Shen's feathers puffed with pride. "Of course I would. I plan to get us both out of here."

"How?"

In answer, he gave a sharp screech, and pulled Odette tightly against him whilst holding onto the chain. The wolves immediately pulled on the other end of the chain, hoisting them up a metre at a time. Startled, Odette half clung to Shen, and instinctively wrapped one of her own wings around the chain-links. They lurched upwards until finally they were brought to the door at the top and the two birds stepped out.

Upon seeing the wolves, Odette gasped and jumped backwards. Shen snatched hold of her wing, fearing she might fall back into the tower, she was so startled. Blue eyes darted about, wild with fear at the wolves who seemed to surround her on all sides. Chuckling as if at a private joke, Shen steadied her and smirked.

"No need to fret, my dear," he crooned. "They will not hurt you."

"Shen, they're the wolves!"

"All you need to know, is that they're now working for me."

Her eyes narrowed with a hint of suspicion. "But… how-?"

Shen promptly decided it was best to change the subject. "Never mind any of that, let us be off. I can take you far from here, Odette, to somewhere safe. Would you like that?"

He held out his wing to her in offering, but the burning of his eyes undeniably would give her little choice in the matter if she would look at him. However, she was far too preoccupied with staring at the canines all around her. Clinging to the idea of safety that he offered, Odette hesitantly reached out and grasped his wing in hers. Shen didn't even take heed of how his beak stretched into that triumphant obsessive grin, as he threaded her wing through his and escorted her out of the castle.

Speed, Puffin and Jon-bob were once again thoroughly startled when the wolves once more poured out of the castle and they were quickly being rounded up – rather roughly, Jon-bob kept pointing out. The wolves didn't harm them, but they were none too gentle as they pushed and herded the three lesser animals in the direction they wanted them to go. They panicked and tried to resist, that is until they spotted a certain pair of birds in the centre of the procession. Shen and Odette strolled, arm in arm out of the grounds of the castle, and into the wilderness beyond down a game trail that Shen seemed rather familiar with. After seeing their lady friend so seemingly compliant amidst the company of wolves, the other three soon surrendered and allowed themselves to be directed.

However, that was when Puffin caught sight of one particular wolf. He stood at Shen's elbow at all times, the largest of them and probably the leader by the way he constantly barked orders at the others. A scar marred one eye and he held a large hammer in one hand. Puffin's eyes remained fixated on one of the pieces of armour on the wolf's shoulder, and the symbol painted in red. It looked like a crude depiction of the sun, yet somehow merged to also look like a peacock eye. A headache blasted across Puffin's brain, so intense he saw white for a split second. The symbol still flashed behind his eyelids, causing the agony to intensify. The bird doubled over, wings clutched around his skull as he whimpered.

"Hey, what's goin' on back there?"

And then, the pain broke everything inside him, and Puffin felt the walls inside his own mind shatter and crumble. And suddenly… he remembered everything.

 _'_ _I-I mean, what is it with the bird-girl? Are you gonna kill her, take her, scre–?'_

 _'_ _What I do with Odette is none of your business. As far as your concerned, I will be keeping up this pathetic charade with her for as long as it takes. And when the time is right, she will give me everything that I require so that we can sail home from this accursed place. I'll take everything from her. Her ships, soldiers, food, finery, even what is left in her kingdom's coffers if I must! You just have your wolves be ready for that time.'_

"Hey! I asked, what's goin' on!"

Puffin looked up, terrified, to find a snarling wolf in his face. Others were beginning to take note of the commotion. One quick look to the front of the que, and Puffin was thankful to see that Lord Shen hadn't noticed just yet. Feigning that he was fine, Puffin nervously laughed the wolves away and hurried to catch up with the others. Thankfully, the wolves didn't press the issue. Puffin now had enough to worry about.

He had to speak to Odette alone and quickly – before Shen could fully spring his trap.

* * *

Needless to say that Odette was a little unnerved.

The appearance of the wolves, and their apparent sudden allegiance to Shen, had thrown her for a loop, to say the least. These animals had been terrorising the wilderness for weeks, their distant howls had often scared her and her friends at Swan Lake. Not to mention the fact that one of the wolves had attacked them once. Yet Shen told her not to worry, to trust him, and she did – implicitly. She just didn't trust the wolves.

Through the morning, Shen had led her and the others through the forest until they reached the bottom of a gully and the entrance to a cave. Odette narrowed her eyes as the place seemed slightly familiar to a corner of her brain. But she brushed it aside as Shen eagerly led her inside. They went down a long tunnel, which eventually branched off into separate corridors. The main chamber she could almost see around the corner. Ominous red light from fires lit up the entrance way to it. Clangs, roars and hisses echoed out from within, and Odette felt her feathers crawl as if she were walking past the gates of Hell. Shen held onto her a little tighter and led her up a different corridor.

Odette only had a vague sensation that they were travelling upwards, until they came to a room that was half made into the stonewall and half wooden planks where it obviously was supported high off the ground. The sounds from the main chamber could still be heard, but they were muffled, leading the princess to believe that they were just on the other side of the wooden wall. The room was furnished with a plain bed – a combination of a hasty straw-stuffed mattress and a pile of sheets. A screen stood in one corner, with a large bowl serving as a wash basin beside it. A box served as a table was pressed against one wall. Scrolls and notes and plans of some sort were stacked messily over the surface, but they were all written in some foreign language that Odette could not even begin to comprehend. Candles were stacked about the room, their wax pooling around, their miniature flames banishing the dark and cold rather effectively.

"I hope you like it," Shen said proudly.

Odette gazed over the assorted items, and the conclusion that it brought her to made the skin beneath her feathers blush. "Is… is this _your_ room?"

"Ah, yes. But you need not worry, I hardly use it. I much prefer to rest close to where I work – I'm able to wake and get right back to it that way."

"Your work?"

"Another story for later." He waved away dismissively. Metallic feet clanking quickly, he hurried over to a chest that had been stashed in a secluded corner of the room and produced from it a bundle of cloth. Strutting back over to her, he held the pile out for her to take. "Here, I thought you might like these. I had them made for you after our conversation a few days ago."

Odette's brows rose with curiosity. Slowly, she reached out and gently unfolded the pile. Silk swept through her feathers like liquid, glossy and perfect to the touch. She sighed unconsciously, unaware of how much she'd missed the feeling of fresh, clean, well-made silk. Folding out, she beheld a gorgeous set of robes similar in style to Shen's, though with a more feminine appeal to them, such as a larger sash and bow at the back; the stitching just tight enough in some places and loose enough in others so as to perfectly fit her form. The colours of Ivory white and emerald green stood out to her, matching her own familiar clothes. The only difference being a red symbol stitched onto the back, of a red sun shaped like the eye of a peacock feather.

The swan looked from the exquisite robes to her peacock host. Her beak fell open, but no words would come out in her shock. Truthfully, she was stunned. The craftsmanship was so fine, she would expect some great noblewoman to wear it to a wedding or other celebration. "Oh my… Shen, I-I don't know what to say…"

His smile turned into a full grin at her praising words. "I would like you to be comfortable here. I'm one for perfection, you see."

"So I noticed." She tried to smile. Carefully refolding the robes, she put them aside, and turned back to Shen. Her wings wrung each other out with her anxiety, and she couldn't stop her next outburst. "Are you sure we'll be alright here, Shen? I mean, with the wolves –"

"I told you not to worry about that." Shen interrupted a little snappishly. When she froze, his smile returned, and his voice grew softer. "I promise, Odette, there is nothing for you to fret over. You're here, in a place where no one can find you – not even Rothbart."

The nagging in her stomach was still there, but Odette banished it. This was her friend, who had gone above and beyond all she could have ever asked of him, all in an effort to keep her safe and well. That meant more to her then any little whispering doubt could ever sway. "Thank you."

"Now get some rest. It was a long night."

She blinked, remembering the dilemma that now lay before her that she needed to sort out before this evening. "But the ball. I need to –"

"Trust me, Odette."

And there it was again: trust. Of course she did, why ever wouldn't she? Everything would turn out alright, Shen would always be there for her. He would help her, come up with some clever plan. He always did. So she changed the subject. "Where are the others? Jon-bob, Puffin, Speed?"

"I had them put in another room – I figured you would prefer some time to sleep, replenish your energy, yes?"

After that he left her, and Odette supposed that she had nothing else really to do. It had been a long night, stricken with fear, grief, and sorrow. She was mentally and emotionally drained, and instinct told her that she would need all of her energy for tonight – it was not over just yet. So, she laid down on the bed, a slight blush creeping across her skin to think she was in _Lord Shen's_ bed. But soon the exhaustion overcame her, and she slept the hours away.

* * *

Derek had rushed home to his mother's castle, had counted down the hours to the ball where he could finally see Odette once again, to proclaim his love to the whole world. Seeing her upon the lake had only strengthened Derek's feelings for the woman. It only cemented his belief that he'd been a complete idiot his entire life to have overlooked someone like her and what she truly was. Only when he'd had to spend so long separated from her did the truth finally reveal itself to him. He loved her, he always had done. She was as much a crucial part of his life as the air was to breathe, and the sun to shine. Her courage, even in the face of such adversity as she must surely have suffered at the hands of the sorcerer, was something he drew inspiration from. And her kindness… even when he'd been at his cruellest to her as they grew up together, she'd always remained the ever-gentle woman. And it made him feel unworthy of her.

And he planned to tell her all of that to her face at the ball. She once asked him what he saw other than her beauty – and he would finally give her an answer.

Yet now the ball had come at last and all he could do was look to the huge double doors leading into the castle. His mother was trying his patience with her endless vanity. Damn it, he'd asked her not to turn it into a beauty pageant, yet here she was! Parading all these princesses around as if they were cattle up for auction and Derek simply had to pick one to buy. Even if the ethics of the whole affair were not deplorable, the entire business was just downright dull to sit through.

But, Derek couldn't bear to see his mother unhappy. That pouting lip thing she did always twisted his insides with guilt. So, he humoured her, but his heart wasn't really in it. Instead, he waited, ever patient, for the only woman he ever wanted to marry, to walk back into the room and back into his arms – for good this time.

* * *

"Psst! Odette, wake up!"

Odette was roused from slumber by the insistent whispering right in her ear. Blearily, she cracked open her eyes to find Puffin hovering over her bedside. The bird was looking about frantically, as if he feared the shadows would jump out and gobble him up at any moment. As she sat up, Odette frowned in confusion at her friend. How had he found her? Why had he found her? Odette hadn't known where the others were staying, so how did Puffin get in here?

"Puffin? What are you doing–"

"Hush now!" Puffin hissed and pressed his feathers against her beak to close it. Fear making his eyes wide, he hurriedly grabbed hold of her wings and tried to pull her to her feet. "Ya have to leave here now, Princess, quickly!"

Fully awake now, Odette tried to make sense of what her friend was attempting to tell her, to sooth his apparent terror. "Puffin? What are you talking about?"

"Please, Odette! Ya have to get out – before he comes back fer ya."

"Puffin, tell me what's going on!"

"It be the peacock! He's a fraud!" he told her in despair. "A two-timin', backstabbin' maggot!"

"What, Shen?" The swan recoiled and pulled her wings out of her friend's grasp. Her expression turned stern, even hurt as her voice grew hard. "Puffin, why would you ever say such things?"

"Listen to me, Odette," he pleaded and tapped the side of his head. "I now remember – that there night ye found me! I was flyin' through the woods, but needed a break. That be when I saw 'em! Shen and the Wolf – the big one with the scared eye!"

"What? But that's impossible – I saw Shen beat him off."

"No, Odette. Shen put on an act fer ya. He wanted me _dead!_ All 'cause I heard somethin' I weren't supposed to be hearin'."

A ball of dread in her stomach suddenly made Odette feel sick. "And what did you hear?"

"Shen been decievin' ya, Princess." Puffin's eyes looked so sad, as if he didn't want to tell her such ugly truths but knew no other way. "He been playin' ya fer a fool this whole time. Those wolves, he's been in cahoots with 'em all along. Sweet talkin' ya, tryin' to win ya over, all because he wants somethin' from ya. Armies, money, ships; he be a warmonger, Odette. Ain't no two ways about it."

Odette felt everything she knew crash around her. Her heart began to race, her stomach churned and her breathing picked up. The words rang inside her mind, unable to leave her, yet still she shook her head, tried to deny them. "N-no. No. You're wrong." Yet even her voice sounded weak to her own ears, so she pressed it firmer. "I refuse to believe it – I can't believe it!"

Yet still that feeling would not dissipate. That nagging she'd felt all day now resurfaced with a roar in her ears. She had to admit, all that Puffin said, everything that Shen had done today was so strange, it made nothing add up. But no! Shen couldn't be deceiving her, he was her friend, her dearest friend in all the world! He wouldn't dare betray her. Though nothing could help her see the truth of this, neither side could convince her wholeheartedly. So, there was only one thing left to do.

"Odette? Where ya goin'?" Puffin asked, panicked, when the princess marched past him and hurriedly threw open the door.

"To find Shen." She told him over her shoulder. Down the long corridor she looked, hesitant to descend into the fiery light she spied below. Swallowing back her second thoughts, determinedly she went onwards. "And to find the truth."

"Odette! No!"

* * *

 **Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Odette tiptoed down through the dark caverns awash in hellish light. She had to tread lightly to prevent her webbed feet making a slap on the rough stone floor. It felt strange to her for it to be night and she still be in her swan form. Her feathers itched, and her skin felt tight. Yet still, she didn't let it distract her focus as she descended further into the underground compound. How many tunnels lay down in this mountain, she wondered. How long had Shen been here? Puffins words haunted her mind and once more she was struck still with indecision. Shen was her best-friend, she could not believe that he would betray her. It was out of the question. There had to be a better explanation. Perhaps there would be some way to explain both sides, that it all be a misunderstanding. Odette knew vicious whispers from court that had called her weak willed and unwilling to stand for herself. She was determined in this instance to prove them wrong. Shen would not be allowed to pull the wool over her eyes or dismiss her questions. The truth would be revealed to her, here and now. Then she was going to fly back to Derek's castle and finally end her curse.

A shadow moved further down the tunnel. Panicked, Odette looked about for somewhere to hide. The only thing was a small nook in the rock of the tunnel wall. She ducked into it, pressing herself into the shadows and holding her breath. Two wolves marched past her, dressed in identical armour and carrying spears in their paws. They behaved like guards on patrol. Odette couldn't suppress a shiver crawling up her spine. There was something about those wolves that filled her with dread. Only when their footsteps faded into echoes did the princess finally let loose her breath and hurriedly made her way further down the tunnel before the guards could return.

Finally, she reached the bottom, where the cavern opened up into a huge central chamber. Odette felt her throat constrict from the fumes of smoke that permeated the chamber. Down below she could see dozens of wolves all working together like insects in a hive. In the centre of the chamber stood a gigantic cauldron, filled to the brim with bubbling molten metal. Every so often, wolves would come in from another entrance carrying crates filled with human pots and pans and all things made of metal, and threw it all into the liquid-metal brew to be melted down. Other wolves were hammering away at the metal they cooled, like a line of blacksmiths working in cohesion. Other wolves pulled on chains to lift the newly formed works into place. It all added to a large structure that was wreathed in shadows just beyond Odette's view; all she could make out was a huge rocky-shell.

What on earth was Shen doing, Odette asked herself. She had come here in hopes of learning the truth, and brushing away all her fears of her dear friend. Instead, all she had so far was more doubt.

"Move you dogs!" shouted Shen's voice from across the room, its harsh tone echoing around her ears like whiplashes. It almost frightened the swan, for she had never heard him speak so. "Faster, faster! Load them all!"

Through the smoke, she saw the silhouette of Shen's gracefully curved neck and his proud crest. He stepped away from the harsh firelight in the centre of the room, and moved over towards a structure that Odette had not noticed earlier. It almost looked like a wooden hut, cut off from the rest of the work-space, almost as if it were an office. Swallowing back her nerves, Odette quietly began to make her way towards it.

Keeping to the very edges of the cavern, Odette kept a constant eye out for danger, in case she should be noticed. The office loomed before her, and the cursed princess knelt in the shadows between it and the wall. There was a small gap in the wood panels, a crack just large enough for her ocean blue eyes to spy through. There! Shen was stood at a desk, overlooking stacks of parchment – some of which he tilted at just the right angle for her to be able to see scrawls in a language she didn't understand, followed by drawings of monstrous creatures resembling some-form of siege weapons. Behind Shen stood the commanding wolf from before, the biggest one, the one with the hammer and the scar across his left eye.

"How many do we have?" Shen asked, eyes fixated on the pieced of parchment.

The wolf stood straight and proud, though his head was bent so that his eye-level never reached above Shen's. "About half a dozen, sir."

"Good enough. For now." He murmured coldly, his head turning just a small fraction to watch the wolf out of the corner of his eye. "Do the wolves have them ready to move?"

"We'll have them ready to roll to the surface within the hour."

"Excellent. This has been a long-time coming." A sigh, a smirk, a look of almost-bliss seemed to roll across the peacock's face as the corners of his beak turned upwards, like he were remembering a fond dream. "Just think of it, my friend. Ten years of humiliation and banishment. Ten years of persecution and living like a peasant! Ten years of being treated as if I were worse than dead… And its all about to change."

"You know how we're gonna get home, Lord Shen?"

"Patience. My experience with the sorcerer has revealed much, but there is one other thing I must take care of first."

"The Swan Princess?" asked the wolf. Odette couldn't prevent a soft gasp. The Boss Wolf's ear twitched. Clamping her wings over her beak, the princess prayed she had not given herself away. She hadn't been able to help it – they now spoke of her, but in what capacity? This entire conversation unnerved her more and more with each passing word. The wolf seemed to dismiss the sound and shrugged at his master. "Sorry if I don't see the fascination, sir. I just don't like anything that I can't account for. It'd be better if she was on our side fully."

"She will be… Once I let her in gently, once she knows the grandness of our mission, she will be accommodating. She owes me her life, her friendship – the reward will be worth the efforts we've all had to burden." Shen spoke softly, reverently, that it almost made Odette believe in him again. He turned to regard the wolf fully, a confident smile spreading across his beak. "You should be thanking her, Boss Wolf. If it were not for Odette, we would've never found this mine, never discovered its resources, never been able to carry out our divine work!"

Odette thought back to when she had first told Shen of this place, back when she first knew him. Had he been hiding out in here since all that time ago? Had the wolves been part of the picture since even then? That meant that there was some truth to Puffin's words – that Shen had staged his little 'encounter' with the wolves in front of her in order to deceive her. Her gut twisted with the sting of betrayal. Why would he do it? Why lie to her? And what was more sickening, was the awful realisation that whatever mad-science Shen was partaking in down here, it was partly her fault. She had given him the information, completely ignorant of its true purpose. What had she done, inadvertently or not?

Shen's voice, taking on an almost frightening sadism, brought her back to the present. "And now, it's almost complete. With my ultimate-weapons, we can now return to our homeland and reclaim what is ours. Through metal and fire, the spoils of war will be ours for the taking. And with the weapon by my side, all of China will bow before me!"

With a great rush of adrenaline, Odette couldn't prevent this time from stifling a strangled yell. "No!"

The realisation of what she'd done, hit her the same moment her previously-unknown captors realised she was there. Before she could dash away and make an escape, the Boss Wolf spun and launched his fist through the wooden walls and clamped it down on her wing. Odette screamed in fright and surprise. Trying to beat him off with her wing, she struggled. A loud bark from the Boss Wolf, and then two other wolves were charging at her. Odette shrieked again as they descended on her, her eyes screwed shut, waiting for them to tear into her flesh. But they didn't. The Boss Wolf released her a second before the other two wolves grabbed hold of her, one holding each of her wings. Realising they weren't going to kill her, Odette fought them once again. But by now, it was too late.

Dragging her into the office, they seemed to be unaffected by her wriggling. Even though the pressure of their hold was so tight it bruised, she refused to give in. That is, until she caught sight of Shen. His body was stiff, back ramrod straight, head held high. Yet his eyes, that she had always thought to be so warm before, now appeared like the devils with the fiery glow bathing his snow-white feathers in a bright red light. He watched her fixatedly, and said not a word. If it weren't for the fact that his crest was spread in alarm, she might've missed his façade of calm. Somehow, he seemed to notice the hold of the wolves. A flick of those now dangerous-eyes, and the soldiers relaxed their grip, though only slightly.

"Odette…" Shen murmured cautiously as his eyes returned to her. "What are you doing here?"

The anger, the hurt at his betrayal, it made the princess rash and her emotions overcame her. "I came here to speak with you. And now I find you've used me for a fool!"

"I haven't, if you would just let me explain–"

"Don't bother!" she snapped, "I heard _everything,_ Shen! You pretended to be my friend, all to gain a favour from me later? It was all an act, a lie, a vicious manipulation to get what you wanted and subvert it into these…" her words lost momentum as she glanced away at the plans on the table, at the threatening silhouettes in the work-room beyond. She shivered, how could she have been so blind until now?

Shen took a slow step forward, his voice hushed, placating, his eyes taking on an almost exciting gleam. "It started out that way, yes, but that is not how it is now."

"Then tell me! Try to explain all of _THIS!"_

"You changed everything. Yes: I would have manipulated you, tricked you, just as you say. But not now. This might be coming _sooner_ then I expected, but I did plan to tell you everything. I was banished from my home, made an outcast and a criminal. I wanted all of that back, to prove myself a worthy Lord… a worthy son. So I used my genius to create the ultimate weapons of war, weapons that could rend arts like Kung-Fu or even _sorcery_ useless. But then a storm stranded me here… and then I found you. You changed everything. Or at least, some things. Now, I have a reason to go back as a true man. Odette, I want to take you away from the evils you've suffered here. Rothbart would be of no consequence; in China, you would be respected, adored, given the credit you know you deserve."

The words, the delusions of a madman as they might be, still had power over her. Shen had a way of making his words pierce your mind, take root and grow into ideas, doubt, and certainties all of his making. Odette knew there was sincerity in his voice, that there was some truth in what he said about her. And she had to admit, that the allure of being in a place where she might be treated equally, for her merits and not just her beauty? It was a pretty picture. But an illusion none the less.

Yet Shen believed it, she could see in his eyes the conviction to make it a reality. And that was frightening in and of itself. Softly, to try and get through to the sane part of him, she whispered shakily. "Shen, you can't do this."

"Such a sad face, my dear Odette. But now is a time only for joy. You are going to be part of something _beautiful_." The emphasis on the last word made it come out like a purr. Head leaning closer to her, his beak came just a centimetre away from her ear, letting his hushed words wash over her like a lover's caress.

Odette could banish the shiver the raced down her spine. Even when he withdrew, yet stayed familiarly-close, his beak hovering an inch away from hers. Her voice was quiet, weak, even to her own ears. "What are you talking about?"

"Is it not obvious?" Shen smirked triumphantly, and gave a flourishing bow. "A peacock prince, makes his vow to the swan princess…"

"V-vow?"

"The vow of everlasting love," he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Her blood ran cold. He must've seen something on her face, for a single burst of laughter escaped him. "Oh come now, Odette. Did you truly think this was just platonic? I do believe you would be fooling yourself utterly if that were so. It is true, I have come to care for you, a great deal."

"If you care for me, then stop these evil plans and let me go. Let me go to Derek so that I can break my curse." She pleaded desperately.

"And let you return to that oaf? Have him underappreciate you again? He would squander you, Odette – he cared for naught but your beauty! I would bet you anything the dolt would not dare show his true affection in the face of adversity. Take now for instance! You are not at the ball, instead of taking the risk and declaring his love, he will assume the worst and appease himself on the next-best-lady, rather than risk humiliation."

"How can you say that!"

"Can you not see that this curse, this ability it has given you, is a gift?"

"What?!"

"It suits me much better when you're in this form – _we_ are much more compatible that way. I cannot be married to a human." The swan froze, and Shen stepped even closer to her, his wing reaching up to gently brush the underside of her jaw. "Yes, Odette. I would wed you, make you my Empress – the Empress to the greatest nation. China will be ours – with you and I, together, leading her… as husband and wife."

For a moment, everything was still. Not an emotion stirred, not a single heartbeat came, not a breath in her lungs moved. And then that moment ended, and it all came crashing into her. All the memories she had of Shen, all the times she'd thought him a friend – false! All the times he'd saved her life, had helped her in some way – an angle he was working! All those previous thought-to-be inconsequential delays in her plans – all him! The anger that surged through her soul was enough to make her bear her teeth as viciously as the wolves around her. He'd used her. He'd lied to her. He'd trapped her in a new type of prison without her even knowing. He'd wanted nothing but her body and the advantage her royal blood could give him. He was just like Rothbart. And it hurt.

"No." she growled. Shen blinked, taken aback. The opening was enough for Odette to push her head forward, forcing him to take a step back as she unleashed all of her anger in a violent wave. "No! I will NEVER be yours! You… you _creature!"_

Silence in the wake of her outburst came thicker than any spell. Shen's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits, and Odette shivered once more as the room suddenly became freezing under his glare. Despite the glaring light of the furnace in the work room, the shadows seemed to length and condense around Shen, bathing him in their embrace until he looked like something straight out of nightmares.

"A _creature_ , am I?" he hissed. _Scraaape-click_ , went his feet as he stalked back towards her, all tenderness gone, and all that was left was a murderous anger. "Some fowl beast for you to banish away before I stain your perfection?! Is that how little you think of me? Of ALL I've done for you?! After everything I would offer, all I wish in return is your obedience, is your love."

"This isn't love, Shen. It's selfishness." Odette whispered. She was frightened, perhaps more frightened then she had ever been in her life. Even when Rothbart, with all his magic, had even transformed into a beast before her eyes, she had still not been afraid as she was now. Monsters were predictable, their goals clear, but Shen… she had no idea what he would do. And some part of her still believed in her dear friend, even after everything that had been revealed to her. Terrified, she cautiously reached out to him with her soothing hushed voice. "It's not too late, you can still stop this, make it right. It doesn't have to be this way. The Shen I thought I knew can't be a total lie. There is some part of it still inside you, I know it."

Shen laughed again, and this time, the sound held no mirth and was a cruel imitation. "HA! You are fool! But then you always were. I suppose the only reason I've allowed you to live so long is that I find your naivety and stupidity… _mildly_ amusing."

His words, his cruel gaze, his cold voice, it struck at her as sharp and true as one of his own knives. To hear his scorn, to see it first hand, to realise everything was a lie… it shattered something deep inside her. A real, physical pain bloomed in her chest, made her suddenly out of breath, her bones weak. Force of will kept her standing, even with her heart breaking. Though she could not stop the tears that filled her eyes and cascaded down her cheeks. Shen seemed to spot them, and the fight immediately drained from him. Sanity crawled back into his pinprick gaze and something akin to regret held him staring at her, uncertain.

Beak opening but no words coming forth, Shen reached for her instead. "Odette, I–"

She bolted.

The guards had grown careless when they'd relaxed their grip, they'd thought she was contained. But one mighty thrust of her wings, and she broke their grip. They yelped as the force of it unbalanced them, and in an instant the swan was soaring out and fled from Shen's sight. The raw pain in her chest made her sob, blurred her vision with her tears. All she was aware of was that she couldn't let Shen touch her, couldn't let him hurt her anymore.

"Stop her!" she heard Shen shriek in panic.

A growl. Odette glanced back to see the wolves running after her. The Boss Wolf hopped onto a crate and then leapt into the air, arms spread wide to catch her. Odette gasped, unable to evade… When a black and white blur tackled the Boss Wolf in the gut mid-air. The pair went sprawling across the ground, to find Puffin victorious as he repeatedly kicked the canine under the jaw. Then, a brown shell pinged off of the walls back and forth, taking out the legs of the wolves that had followed. Jon-Bob clung to the top of a speeding Speed, screaming indignantly the entire way. One bounce on the wall proved too violent and he was flung off, straight into the forehead of another wolf.

Odette was amazed. Puffin saw her hesitate, and sent her a proud thumbs-up. Her gratitude to her real friends could not be contained. Using the opportunity they had bravely given her, Odette flapped her wings to soar as fast as she could up the tunnel and on her way to freedom.

Shen watched her escape, seething. The situation was spiralling out of his control, and the more it did, the more he felt his own peace-of-mind slip with it. The Boss Wolf seemed to awaken from his daze and looked up at his master, and quailed at the sight.

"You IDIOT!" the peacock screeched. "Call in the wolves, all of them! I want them ready to move!"

* * *

Deep below Shen's feet, in his own makeshift dungeon, Rothbart sat. His legs and arms chained to the wall, his wrists still bound in those strange cuffs where the needles dug into his skin. No matter how hard he tried to move, they dug deeper, and constricted him further like a snake. He'd tried spells and sorcery, but with his hands bound as they were, he could not create a precise conduit with which to direct the magic.

Yet even with himself as helpless as he had been years ago, Rothbart could still sense the energies of the Dark Arts that now flowed through him and into the universe. He felt it at the moment when something in his spell changed. It was his spell upon Odette. The magic was beginning to leech away at her life-force, slowly driving home its deadly point. She was heartbroken, though it might not have been true in any other circumstance, magic had a way of amplifying the emotions into real being. Odette's heart was broken by some great betrayal, something so profound that it was now killing her on the inside.

Rothbart grinned. It would be a shame, to see all of his previous plans come to a crashing ruin. But this was now personal. He needed to have his revenge on the little peacock that had dared to defy him, to make a mockery out of him. And besides, he could always get what he wanted later, necromancy was always an option.

So he sat in his cell, and bided his time, for it would all be coming to a close very soon. "Let it begin, little prince…"

* * *

Though her chest felt tight, and she couldn't seem to regain any breath, no matter how much air she sucked in, Odette pushed herself faster and faster through the skies. She needed to get to Derek. To hear his vow. To have him lift the curse. Her dear Derek, her love, he would be able to make this dizzying pain go away, when he finally released her. Though she battled fatigue, Odette dared not let up or rest for even a moment, she feared Shen and his wolves might catch up with her if she did. She hated being so predictable, for surely Shen would know where she was headed. But she had no choice, the curse had to end tonight.

The spires of Derek's castle jutted just above the low-hanging clouds. Seeing her end in sight, the already exhausted Swan pushed herself the last stretch. Immediately, she tried to look for a way in. The windows at the servant's quarters was locked, and no matter how much she pecked at it, no one was close enough to hear and investigate. Desperate, she flew to the cellar doors, but brushed away the leaves to find them chained and padlocked shut. Through the mouth of a gargoyle next, she flew to try and find her way into the castle pipes, perhaps, but found an iron grate blocking her path. Frantic, the swan had little choice but to fly up to the huge golden windows of the Great Hall. There, she overlooked the length of the Great Hall interior, and saw it all decorated in Uberta's famous grandiose style. Over a hundred-people stood in the Hall, all dressed in their greatest ballgowns in the styles of over a dozen different countries and Kingdoms. Odette scanned every face for anything familiar. Where was Derek? From the crowd, she saw Uberta step forward, her grin as wide as ever.

"Attention, attention everyone? ATTENTION!" she screeched so loudly even Odette heard her clearly. The room fell silent, and the Queen resumed her small-smiled and coy demeanour. "Ah, thank you. Now, as you all know, this is a very special evening for us all. Tonight, we've seen all the princesses – and weren't they just wonderful? But… enough of that. Tonight, is about the future for this kingdom, to give it the King it truly deserves. Derek dear? Please step forward!"

And there he was! With a brilliant blue cape fluttering behind him, her sweet, handsome, perfect Derek, stood proud and tall. He cast his gaze about the room, uncertain. Odette flapped her wings on the glass, flew from window to window, all in an effort to get his attention. But he neither saw nor heard her. His face was crestfallen, and he had yet to say a word. _Please, pleeeeeease, Derek,_ she begged in her mind. _Make the vow! I might not be there, but you can still make the vow!_

But Derek said nothing.

Odette felt her heart give another painful throb. The pain was getting worse, it was now difficult to breathe, her vision was starting to swirl. Her altitude dipped dangerously before she caught herself and flapped to safety. Still she stared at her beloved, even when he didn't stare back. And why was he not saying anything? Had he waited for her to arrive, and because she hadn't showed up, he thought she'd abandoned him? Did he not trust her? Would he not prove his love even at the first obstacle? Was his love not true? Would he choose another, like Shen said? The pain in her chest doubled at the thought that both the men she had loved dearly had betrayed her in a single night.

And then, Uberta stepped forward and said the words she feared most. "That's right ladies and gentlemen! My son, a man who I could not be more proud of, has chosen a bride! We have a future queen!"

Odette threw her head back and screamed. "Deeeeerrrreeeek!"

"Kings and Queens," Derek began, his voice unsteady, pained. "Ladies and gentlemen, Mother. I have an announcement to make. I thought I had found my bride… But she's not here. I can't… do…"

It sealed her fate.

" _Nooooooooo!"_

Odette was still screaming her demise, even as she plummeted through the window, smashed the glass, and crashed into the ballroom floor. She heard the gasps of people all around her, but Odette ignored them. It was nothing compared to the aloneness, the crushing reality of her dreams dying around her. Through the haze of her vision, the swan spied a figure wreathed in white and blue… Derek? He knelt beside her, eyes raking over her body. Uverta stepped forward hesitantly behind her son, her face pinching down into a peeved scowl that something had dared to ruin her party.

"A swan?" she snipped. "What on earth is a swan doing here? Get this animal out, guards!"

"No wait!" Derek exclaimed. Slowly, he reached down and cradled the swan's head in the palm of his hand. His eyes found hers. "Odette? Is that you?"

BANG!

Everyone gasped, and then screamed. Odette turned and felt her stomach drop. In the doorway, lightning flashing across the sky behind him, stood Lord Shen. His eyes were feral as he surveyed the room, until finally they found and fixated on Odette. He stalked forward, the chime of his feet frightening the noble lords and ladies. Guards charged at him, swords drawn. Still not breaking eye-contact with Odette, Shen spun into the air and let loose several knives from his wing that struck the soldiers in the shoulders or their knees, and sent them tumbling to the ground.

Behind Shen, with a bark and a snarl, came a stream of wolves armed with spears and swords. The nobles screamed and tried to run, but were quickly subdued and held at sword point. His hostages procured, Shen gave a small gesture, and then two dozen wolves pushed in two huge monstrosities into the ballroom. They looked like monsters carved into metal, long cylinders as their necks and mouths, they rolled on wheels into the room. Even though Odette did not know what they were, she had the awful sense that Shen had just showed them all their doom…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Well, now isn't this a delightful turn of events?" Shen murmured, stalking into the room with the _click-scraaaaaaaaaape_ of his claws on the floor.

"It can speak!" someone gasped. Around the room, through the crowd, ripples of shock and revulsion made people cower back. "Witchcraft!" shrieked another. Someone else made the symbol of the cross and huddled against their partner. "The devil's work!"

Shen's eyes left Odette's for a brief moment to cast around the room. He looked upon all the gathered nobles, heard their cutting words, and look of disdain crossed his features. His beak curled, and he muttered to himself. "How disappointing. No matter where I turn, no matter the world I inhabit, the imbecilic and small-minded hound my every step."

The look he cast the humans was one filled with hate, more than there should be for mere strangers. Odette listened to their continued whispers and saw the way Shen's eyes twitched with every biting insult. He'd heard these things before. They'd followed him for a long time. One of his claws scratched against the marble a little too harshly, sending a shrieking high noise into the air. It called for immediate silence. Shen turned to the one-eyed wolf.

"Boss Wolf? Anyone moves without my permission, kill them." The wolf nodded and brandished his hammer with a wicked grin. Upon hearing his words, the nobles gasped in fright and tried to retreat. But the wolves readied their weapons to strike, and everyone grew still. Shen tutted mockingly. "Do not worry my flock of ignorant fat sheep, I will leave you alone as soon as I am allowed what I came for."

Derek, still knelt by Odette, whispered to her. "I thought you said he was your friend."

Though she knew Derek wouldn't understand her, a small whisper still escaped her lips. "So did I."

Shen heard the little sound, and immediately refocused his attention on Odette, stalking towards her with a plaintive look in his eyes. "Oh but Odette, don't you see? I am your friend, I always have been. If you would just return with me to the mine, just listen to me–"

"I already did. I know exactly what you think of me." Her heart gave another throb. Odette sucked in a breath and tried to hide the way she felt weak for a brief moment. It passed a few seconds later, but already Odette could feel a decrease in her energy. Whatever was happening to her, it was progressing. Was she sick?

Shen's eyes darted over her. Of course he would notice her pain, he noticed everything, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. It was obviously of some interest to him, for one brow-feather quirked. But he said nothing of it. Instead he gestured to the grand ballroom, his eyes remaining on her. "And you'd rather wallow here in misery? Your prince is clearly a fool. They all are. Grazers that feed and feed and only look up when the grass is bare. You and I are above them, Odette. Let us leave them to the eat themselves into oblivion."

"She won't go anywhere with you!" Derek snarled out. He made to move, to do what, Odette didn't know, but before he could, wolves were on either side of him, grabbing hold of his arms and pinning him down to one knee.

Shen's eyes were cold. "She will do as I say."

"You have no power here! I made a vow to Odette!"

"But you didn't." A cruel smile twisted Shen's lips as he turned to Odette. The swan was reminded of why she'd fallen – her Derek, her last chance, had failed her. And Shen knew it. "It was just as I told you. He betrayed you. In the face of true adversity, he wilted."

"No–no! It's not like that!" Derek stuttered in panic, he turned to Odette, gazed into the startling blue of her eyes, and pleaded forgiveness. "I-I just… I didn't know what to do. For just a moment, when you didn't show up, I doubted. It was just one moment, I swear!"

"One moment too many, it would seem. But that's how it is with you, Derek, isn't it? Little blunders, little moments of thoughtlessness, all to prove your own ego correct. You believe yourself the hero of this story. But unfortunately, I'm now the one writing the ending."

"I would rather die than let you take her!"

"I'm _so_ glad you feel that way!" Shen cackled, an excited gleam in his eyes as he pointed over his shoulder at the monstrosities behind him. "Otherwise I would've dragged _these_ here for nothing."

Odette couldn't look upon the machines without shivering. It seemed that Derek also held the sentiment, for when he spoke, his voice was quiet and small. "What are those things?"

"Aren't they ingenious? I designed them myself." The peacock preened. "Do you want to see them, _Prince Derek_?"

The scathing way he said Derek's name was followed by a little chuckle and flick of his feathers. The wolves understood the signal and began to drag Derek away. Odette vainly tried to reach out, to grab hold of Derek's cape, to hold onto him and stop whatever they would do to him! But here hold was too weak, her body too easily out of breath. She was helpless to do anything but watch as the wolves dragged Derek in front of the central machine, forcing him to his knees again so he could stare directly into the monster's circular maw.

"Quite the invention. My magnum opus, wouldn't you say? And the best part? They're a gift!" Shen checked his excited enthusiasm, as if there was some tedious piece of information he'd forgotten to mention. "By that, I mean your _parting_ gift…. In that it will part you. Yes, part of you here, part of you there, and part of you _waaaaaaaaaay_ over there – staining the wall!"

The crowd shrieked in horror, and Odette felt her stomach heave with panic. She reached out to Shen, her feathers catching on the bottom of his robe as she yelled out: "No, Shen – please! You can't!"

"I _can't_?" he echoed, as if the word were a foreign one. He burst into laughter, the sound filled with no kind of amusement. I made the swan shiver when he cast fearsome red eyes on her, now building with malice. "Odette, you have no idea the depths to which I will sink to get what I desire. I've massacred an entire village just to eradicate the existence of a _potential_ enemy. I've bargained and bullied my way through the worst scum the world has to offer, for soldiers. I've built machines and traps that would haunt your nightmares, for coin. And all the while I've plotted for years and years the best way to have my vengeance on the family that forced me to live such a hard life. Even you."

Her blood ran cold and her voice trembled. "What have I done?"

"You, Odette, have haunted my dreams. You've invaded my mind. For weeks I've followed you, I've been so close as to reach out and touch what I want. You've made me battle with myself, struggle to choose between pragmatism and a yearning that has all but consumed me. For longer and longer still, you've been denying me, and all the while it continues I've been losing my mind! Until finally, after tonight, I won't be denied a moment longer."

There was nothing but insanity in his eyes. It dawned on Odette just how long he'd been playing a game with her, pretending with her, and all the while the façade had been in place, he'd slowly been driven mad the longer he went without getting his own way. Tonight was the tip of the scales. And she was left frozen in fear.

"So now you know how far I'm willing to go, I shall show you my generosity. Come away with me and be mine and I won't make you watch the castle and everyone in it be destroyed."

Odette couldn't comprehend a mindset that would allow anyone to come to that conclusion and be serious. She couldn't understand how anyone could resort to such violence, such a level of depravity and brutality. But she knew he was extremely serious. Though his voice was light as if he spoke about giving the choice between jam or butter, his eyes twitched with a burning ferocity.

"I… I– _argh_ ," She gasped again when her heart gave another painful lurch. She clutched her chest and breathed through the pain until it passed enough for her to look up into Shen's eyes, his face suddenly so close, their beaks brushed. "I'll go with you, Shen. Just don't hurt anyone else."

"Perhaps we should both be thinking more about this sudden turn of your health…" he murmured. The concern was brushed aside as he straightened. "But very well. I will not harm the idiots – if we leave now."

The peacock offered out his wing for her to take. Odette cast one last look at Derek, of the chance at freedom she'd thought she'd been so close to obtaining. Now it was all snatched away, as far away from her now as her childhood home, and the safety of her father's arms. Reservedly, she reached out and took hold of Shen's wing in hers.

"No!" Derek cried out. He suddenly bolted upright, the movement taking his captors by surprise and their grip slipping. He threw them off, the sword at his belt suddenly out and in his hand. He charged at Shen, a war-cry on his lips –

The one eyed wolf smashed into Derek's side with his shoulder, and then followed it up with a hard punch to the face. The Prince had not expected the blow and fell with a cough. The wolf boss barked, and one of his subordinates held a smouldering stick to the top of one of the machines.

A blast of light and sound both blinded and deafened Odette. A split second later, the castle shook as one of the pillars in the ballroom was blasted into rubble. Odette screamed in fright, having never witnessed such destruction achieved so easily and so fast. Wings wrapped around her and guided her out through the mayhem that erupted all around. Sound returned to her as wolves barked and crowds screamed and bricks began to fall from the ceiling. In the pandemonium, Odette was helpless to do anything but cling to the arms around her, even as she wanted to go to Derek as the walls of his castle crumbled.

* * *

It could have been minutes, it could have been hours before the rumbles and the screaming stopped and the dust began to clear. Derek coughed the bad air from his lungs, choking on the rubble that had fallen all around. When finally his vision cleared enough, he saw the devastation he was left with.

The entire front wall around the entrance doors had fallen. The ceiling had thankfully held, though perhaps barely, if the pebbled that still tumbled from above were any indication. Rubble littered the floor, people were either buried underneath it, or they were half trampled. Sobs and wails of the injured and the despairing filled the hall. Derek tried to get up, but felt something pull him back. A rock had fallen on his cape. The prince took a moment to realise that if the had fallen just one foot more to the right, then his head would've crushed like an egg. It wasn't often one experienced moments to recognise how close they had been to death without knowing it beforehand. It made one go weak in the knees and the stomach churn. Getting over it quickly, knowing there was still much to do, Derek picked up his sword from where it had fallen, and cut himself free. No point wasting energy trying to pull the cape out from under the rock.

Taking a moment to steady his suddenly wobbly legs, Derek looked about the room, and felt his heart shiver with fear. "Mother? Mother!"

He looked around the room, praying to god that he would not find his beloved mother beneath the mountains of gargantuan stone. And then, through the noise of the room, he heard a little cough and a splutter. "Derek? Derek!"

"Mother!" he raced across the hall where her pale and dusted hand poked out into the air to signal her position. He scrambled to unearth her. Thankfully she'd been covered with only smaller pieces, fractured parts of wooden beams holding her down. The queen was too weak to dig herself out, so her son set about doing it for her. His carelessness in his franticness caused him to cut his palms but he did not care. A moment later, he was aware of another pair of hands helping him. And then he saw roger, dust stained but otherwise unruffled, helping to pull out Uberta. Finally, the pair of them managed to get the queen out, and Derek cradled his mother against him, thankful in silent prayer to have been able to save her. "Is everyone alright?"

Out of breath, Roger looked over the devastated room, disquiet and taking a moment to reach his conclusion. "It was mostly the front-wall, I think…"

From beyond the destroyed wall, they heard shouts, and then armoured heads poked up over the rubble, and soldiers began to climb over in to the fray. Derek stood and beckoned them closer. "Guards! Help pull these people out!"

The soldiers instantly did as their monarch bid, and set to work on freeing as many as they could. All the while, everyone grew fearful if more of the castle would fall on top of them. It became paramount to get everyone out before that happened, and to do so whilst making sure to not disturb anything that might set off another catastrophe. Derek helped them, though the back of his mind still screamed that he needed to go and save Odette. It was tempered by the reality that so many lay wounded, and all of them needed help.

"Derek, we'll live." His mother's voice came, uncharacteristically serious as she grabbed hold of his sleeve and pulled him down to look in her eyes. "Stop that monster."

Slowly, he nodded. As if his body had a will of its own, it guided him out of the broken castle whilst his mind still lay in a daze. He ran down towards the stables and flung open the doors. Going to his horse, he plucked up his saddle which already had a bow and quiver of arrows ready to go. Jumping onto the back of his horse, Derek steered the animal out of the castle grounds and towards the forest. A party of wolves as big as the force Shen had arrived with, and hauling around machines of war such as that, would leave an easy trail to follow. And besides, the peacock-monster had mentioned he wanted to take back Odette to a 'mine' of some kind. The prince had a good suspicion of what he was looking for.

* * *

It wasn't until the hellish light of the mine engulphed Odette and she was dragged down to the depths that her shock began to wear off and sense returned to her. She at first tried to shake Shen's hold off her, for he'd kept a secure grip the entire journey back. When he refused to let her go, she began to fight like a wildcat. Horror at what he'd done, revulsion that such a man would touch her; despite her weakness in her body, she tried to pull back and out of his grip. It was no use, but it didn't mean she would give up.

"You killed them!" she hissed at him, tears burning her eyes. Good god, she couldn't think of it. The castle had been falling when she'd last seen it. How many had died? The thought made her insides quake with grief. "I went with you and you killed them anyway!"

"I wasn't going to until your pathetic boy attempted to get in the way." Shen snapped back irritably.

"I was a fool to trust you! To ever see anything good in you!"

Shen brought them to the main hall, the fiery light of the melting pot casting all of them in a red glow. The wolves set about pushing the monster-weapons into their places. Shen finally swung Odette around to face him, letting go of her in the process. "Maybe you were. But maybe in time, you'll see that I can be capable of goodness. You'll see that I am worthy of trust. If only you'd give me an incentive."

He reached out to touch the underside of her beak, to stroke her flesh with affection. Odette steeled her eyes and turned her head away from him and out of his reach. "I agreed to this. I will uphold that. But I won't give you anything else twisted that you may want."

"I want nothing from you but love. I am not Rothbart, I do not want a queen. I am not Derek, I do not want a prize. All I want is love. The way no woman has _ever_ loved me. That kind of happiness has always been beyond my reach." There was such quiet loneliness, such a yearning for understanding that Odette was sure he wasn't aware he was speaking in such a way himself. And then something nasty came over his expression, and his beady eyes met hers with a dark hiss. "But now I realise that happiness must be _taken_. And I will take mine."

Though she should be frightened by what that could possibly mean, Odette couldn't help but stare at the man before her. She felt her bitterness fall away into despair. Was it true that Shen had been shown no love? Or was that a lie too? In her heart, the swan knew it to be truth, for the proof was in his actions, his mannerisms. She remembered back to when she'd been deceived by him, when she'd thought he was her friend. When they'd been new to each other, she'd reached out to touch him, to hold him as was only natural to her. Yet Shen had acted as if the simplest forms of endearment were alien to him.

Pity stirred in her breast as she realised how hurt he must've been. If he'd been denied affection, was it any wonder that he'd clung to whatever forms of love she'd given him like a drowning man? It wasn't such a leap in logic anymore as to why he would convince himself that the pair of them were in love. She'd given him something he'd been starving for, and he was desperate to not let it go.

"What happened to you to make you so cold, Shen?" she asked quietly.

Shen turned his face away from her, as if he knew she could read how open he'd become. The shadows swallowed his expression and left nothing but his eyes to glow in the dim light. "The world revealed how cold it was to me. I have only responded in kind."

"You spoke to me once of the hate your parents harboured for you. But now I realise that it was disappointment. The same which I now feel for the peacock that was my friend." A tear slid past Odette's cheek without her meaning to. "I wish we had met sooner, Shen. Perhaps then you might've been shown compassion and you could've given the world your best – instead of your worst."

Slowly, he turned back to her, eyes wide and staring at her. Odette didn't know if it was with anger, incredulity or anguish that he looked upon her. He was so blank and stiff that it could've been any of those, all three or something else entirely. Beside them appeared a wolf, a bundle of cloth in its arms that it offered to Shen. The peacock took the fabric in his wings slowly, running his feathers over the smooth silken surface like a child would cling to a blanket for comfort in a moment of distress.

"Put these on," he muttered coldly and flung the bundle into her arms. "I'll have you fit for a wedding. And then maybe you can be _disappointed_ in a husband as well."

Such hurt, such bitterness and resentment in that one word. _Disappointed._ He knew it well. Without knowing it, Odette had echoed in some way Shen's father's own words to him when they'd last seen one another. She looked down at the cloth she now held, and recognised it as the gown Shen had shown her hours earlier, what he'd said he'd had made for her. Odette's shoulders drooped. Despair was drowning her soul.

A rattle of metal, like that of chains echoed. Odette's head snapped up at the odd noise. A group of wolves, led by the one-eyed one, came in dragging a load of chains behind him. At first she saw Jon-bob, Speed and Puffin all chained in cuffs. They were roughed up but otherwise unharmed. Odette couldn't help feeling relieved at that. But then, in the next breath she froze as the familiar hunched figure of Rothbart was dragged into the room. The sorcerer had beaten badly, if the bruises and cuts along his face and body were any indication. But there was a smug smirk on his lips and when he looked at Odette almost ferally, the swan devolved into a fit of panic.

"You have him imprisoned?!" she squawked at Shen indignantly. "You told me he was gone!"

When Shen pretended not to have heard her, Rothbart threw his head back and laughed. "Your little prince has lied about many things, hasn't he? And the vile little creature's work is not yet done."

"Silence, sorcerer." Shen growled out and slapped the human across one cheek. "You will tell me of the spell to release me from your influence. Furthermore, you will also allow for Odette and all the cannons I have assembled to be brought back to China with me. If you don't, I can make things very unpleasant for you."

"Is that a threat?" grinned the man.

"Do it!" with a flick of his wrist, Shen brought out a gleaming knife and held it at Rothbart's eye-level. "Or I'll start slicing away at your body until you do."

The grin grew wider. "Oh! It _is_ a threat."

"Do not test me, sorcerer."

"You have nothing to bargain with, little prince," giggled Rothbart, his eyes sliding towards Odette. "You are already destroying all the things you love!"

But beyond Shen's notice, far above in the rocky rafters of the cave, lurked a shadow. Derek hunkered down, overlooking the gigantic cavern and the tools of crafting and war that lay all about. It was all so organised and sophisticated – they must've been here a while. The human prince had managed to sneak his way in. As he'd suspected, those machines had slowed Shen down on his retreat back to his lair, and there was either no time or foresight to cover their tracks. It had taken him a little time to navigate the many passages of the mine in order to reach this central point – all without being spotted. But finally, he'd managed to find them.

He'd overheard the peacock's demands of the Rothbart, and it took everything in him not to impulsively lash out to stop such a thing. He couldn't let the demon-bird take Odette away. But, he reminded himself, he wouldn't help anyone by acting foolishly. Bow in hand, Derek silently crouched low and pulled on the string, sure to be as quiet as he could. He aimed the arrow for the spot squarely between the peacock's shoulder blades, straight for the heart. The bow pressed against his cut palms, but he bit back the pain. The pressure released a small trickle of blood to run down the length of the bow, dangling precariously off the tip. It fell, straight down through the cavern, and landed on a wolf's nose directly below him. The wolf was perplexed for a second at the drop of moisture that had hit him, until he caught the coppery scent of blood. It only took him to look up and spot the intruder for the game to be up.

The wolf howled an alarm. Everyone spun to see the source. Derek was taken by surprise by the sudden noise. They'd all seen him now. Taking his chance, Derek fired the arrow, but Shen leapt into the air to avoid it, and flung three knives back in return. The human flinched, expecting to feel the steel bite into his flesh. But it never came. Opening his eyes, he saw the knives had missed and struck the ledge beneath him. But Shen never missed his target. After a single moment of trying to retain its shape, the ledge cracked between each knife, and then completely crumbled.

Derek screamed as he fell, trying to grasp hold of rocks or any handhold that would keep him up. Everything fell away from him. He fell to the floor some twelve feet below. He lay there, winded and dazed. And then claws grabbed hold of his arms and yanked him up. Someone snatched the bow still clutched in his hand. The wolves pulled Derek's arms wide and pressed on his shoulders, straining the joints to keep him unable to fight back.

"Greetings, Prince Derek!" Shen said jovially. "My, this is a welcome surprise. Though you've caught me a little unawares, I wasn't expecting visitors at such a late hour. But no matter. I'm sure we can make room for the celebrations."

"Celebrations?" Derek repeated breathlessly.

"Didn't you know?" the smile Shen displayed was cruel as he wrapped a wing around Odette pulled her close to his side. "Odette and I are going to be married. But I must thank _you,_ Derek, for you've gifted me the greatest wedding present!"

Now it was Odette's turn to be confused, suddenly afraid of what that meant as she looked up at Shen. "What?"

"It's simple, Odette. You care for your precious oaf so much? Then this will be easy for you." The smile never wavered, his gaze never faltered. "Wed me. Be my wife. Return with me to China. Love me all the rest of your days. Or… watch your Derek die."

On cue, the Boss Wolf pulled out a dagger and held the tip against Shen's throat. Odette gave a wordless cry, desperate to stop such a horrible thing from happening. At her protest, Shen held up a wing, and the wolf slowly withdrew the blade from the fragile flesh – though not completely.

Derek seemed to finally register what Shen had said and looked between the peacock and the swan with dawning realisation. "No… no! Odette don't do it! Please! Don't agree to this."

"I'd hurry, Odette," Shen strutted behind her, murmuring sweetly in her ear. "You've already told me how _disappointed_ you are with me. So now I just need a yes or no answer."

"Odette, listen to me. You can't agree to this. It's madness."

"The entire world is filled with madness. It just depends on the degree of the insanity between each individual."

Derek turned his hate-filled eyes on Shen and furiously demanded: "And are you so insane that you'd delude yourself into thinking she'd ever love you?"

"Delusions or reality, I still win." Was the cool retort.

"For god's sake, Odette. Don't throw your life away for my sake!"

Shen laughed. "Look at that! The fool thinks he can sway you with the one truly selfless thing he's ever done in his life."

Odette listened to the pair of them, back and forth, between one and the other. She was stranded, torn, unable to speak, unable to think. If she agreed to Shen's request, then her freedom would be forever taken from her, Derek's attempts to free her would have been in vain, everything she'd worked so hard for would be in vain. And yet, she knew she couldn't watch Derek die. She knew she couldn't watch Shen commit murder. Her heart was breaking as she tried to decide between them. Another wave of dizziness overcame her, her body grew weak, and breathing was difficult. "Shen… I-I can't…"

"You want to see him live? Then just say yes." He implored her. When she couldn't answer straight away, Shen sniffed curtly. "No? Very well then. I'll be sure to give him a beggar's burial."

He held up his wing, and the boss wolf pressed his knife against Derek's jugular. A bright crimson droplet trickled down his neck–

"No, wait!" Odette shouted.

Everyone froze in place. Derek watched with wide eyed horror. The wolves held their breath in anticipation for blood shed. Jon-Bob, Speed and Puffin watched the drama unfold, working themselves secretly free of their bindings to help. Rothbart grinned manically. Shen kept his eyes rooted on Odette. She stared up at him, about to give her verdict, for surely her life was not worth more than all this.

"I… I…" the words would not come, her wings shook and her heart began to falter in its beat. "I don't feel… well…"

All at once, her energy left her and she collapsed. Shen and Derek cried out in unison. The peacock fell beside her, gathering the woman into his arms. He checked her pulse – faint. Her breathing was laboured. Her eyes lids fluttered closed. Shen tried to shake her awake, panic setting in at this sudden turn – he didn't know what to do!

Triumphant laughter filled the hall. All turned their gaze onto Rothbart as the wizard struggled to stand. "You should've left her to me, Little Prince! A broken heart is a powerful thing! Now, Odette will die."

A flash of red light blinded everyone! The screech of metal breaking filled their ears. And when Shen and the others looked back, Rothbart was gone. In his place stood an abomination of an animal, the likes of which none of them had ever seen before. It stood on two oversized legs like an eagle's, with long curling talons gouging at rock and earth. Translucent green bat-like wings were spread on either side of it, black matted fur covered its body, thinning just enough to reveal twin red eyes and a wolfish muzzle filled with teeth. The wolves cowered back at the monster screeched. Shen stared, awestruck at such a create that he couldn't even name.

But Derek knew what it was, he knew it the moment he saw it, as King William's words came back to haunt him. "The Great Animal…"

The Great Animal screeched its piercing cry and lunged for the assembled group. It struck out with its talons, spearing two wolves, one in each clawed foot. It crushed them in its grip. The Wolf Boss ran into the fray, roaring his anger at this creature that dared to harm his brethren. He swung his massive Warhammer, and the blow knocked the Great Animal back a few steps. The thing grunted and growled lowly at the wolf. Then, it flapped its wings and rose into the air. There wasn't much room in the cavern for flight, but the Great Animal still managed to rise high enough before it dove for the wolves. They flung themselves aside to avoid the claws as the creature passed them by.

Shen realised he had to help his soldiers, for even Derek (who had been released in the chaos) was up and pulling out his sword to enter the fight. Yet he was loath to let Odette go. Reluctantly, he gently placed her on the ground. He hadn't prayed in a long time, but he prayed now, to whatever god would listen that she would be alive when he came back to her.

With righteous fury in his heart, the Peacock charged into the battle. The Great Animal was terrorising his troops, dive-bombing them in order to keep them on the run. Shen realised instantly that he had to get the thing back onto the ground. When the creature next made to turn, Shen threw out two blades. One struck muscle in the arm, the other cleaved a line through the delicate membrane. The Great Animal howled with pain, and fixed its hellish eyes on Shen. The peacock did not even give it time to respond, for he slung out his rope-dart and looped it around the beast's ankle. It tried to resist him, even though its damaged wing meant it couldn't keep up its flight effectively. Wolves surrounded their master, recognising that he needed extra muscle, and pulled on the rope. It brought the creature down to the ground, but it did not crash – it merely landed.

They charged, and the Great Animal snatched up wolves in it's jaws and slashed with its talons. It fought it's way through the throng to get to Shen, who was sticking to the side lines and throwing knives into precise locations along the body in an attempt to find a weak-spot and bring it down. The Great Animal batter two wolves out of its way and was suddenly far too close for comfort. It reached out for Shen with wicked paws. The peacock, in a panic with three knives held between his feathers, spun, slashing open the pad of the foot. The Great Animal recoiled with a scream of pain, but in the next second launched itself back at Shen, grasping him in his other foot.

Before it could rend him limb from limb, Derek appeared behind the creature and slashed his sword across its back. The Great Animal spun, shrieking, and threw its head into the human. Derek's sword was flung into the air as he was propelled back off his feet. The Animal caught it in his jaws, and holding its head high, with one clamp of its teeth, shattered the blade into a thousand pieces. But it was still enough of a distraction for Shen to wriggle free. He leapt into the air, fanning his train to suspend himself momentarily, and gave off a loud peacock-call. The sound alerted the Great Animal, who looked up at the noise – and was met with Shen's iron gauntlets punching it straight across the muzzle.

The Great Animal staggered back, shaking its head to rid the ringing that Shen knew must be bouncing around its skull. There was a frightened squeak, and Shen realised too late his mistake. Jon-Bob, Speed and Puffin, now free of their chains, were all gathered around Odette, having tried to shield her from the fighting. But now the Great Animal staggered until it was right above them.

It heard Jon-Bob's frightened noise before Puffin could silence him. It looked down at them. Its eyes focused on Odette. It looked back at Shen and Derek who was just getting up, its muzzle curling to reveal a wicked smile full of nasty teeth dripping saliva and gore. Primitively, it scooped the swan up in its wing and pinned her against its chest as if she were a chainmail shirt. Speed and Puffin tried to fight it off her, but it battered them aside with little effort. Shen remained frozen to the spot, terrified to even move for fear of what the monster would do next.

Odette seemed to rouse herself in that moment. Head hung low, she turned it weakly to try and see who held her. She beheld the face of the creature that haunted her nightmares, the creature that had stolen her father from her. Rothbart. Fear overcame her for a moment, and she opened her beak as if to scream when the Great Animal turned to look at her with gloating eyes. And then something else grew in her soul, a resolve that Shen nor any of the others had witnessed before.

With the last of her strength, Odette drew her head back on her long neck, and then rushed forward. Her beak drove into the red eye closest to her. The strength with which she dealt the blow had the Great Animal screaming in pain. A swan-like hiss came from her as she twisted her head and drew back quickly with a disgusted noise, blood and gore filling the whole in the skull where the Great Animal's eye had been.

The monster roared in agony, and promptly dropped the swan. Shen rushed forward and caught her in his arms. He'd never been a figure devoted to strength, so all he managed to do was break Odette's fall as he fell in a heap with her. He wanted to pull her head close to his, to tell her how proud he was of what she'd done – just like she'd told him so long ago! But her eyes were closed, and if anything, she seemed even weaker than before.

Stumbling about in agony, the Great Animal collided against one of the cannons. Blindly, it attacked at what it thought was another assailant, its claws slicing along the metal and creating sparks. Shen was only aware of the coming doom when he heard his wolves shout in alarm to try and get the thing to stop. He looked up, and was just about to shout himself, when the Great Animal's claws struck the igniter.

The cannon fired. The roar was so loud it deafened all those within. The cannonball was launched upwards, as the cannon had been tilted upwards in order to help prevent accidents, and hit the ceiling. When the roar of the cannon finally died, thunder from the earth grew all around them. Cracks grew along the ceiling, like the branches of a tree, some large and thick with smaller veins branching off further still. Pebbles fell and the entire cavern began to shake.

"It's gonna cave in!" shouted the Boss Wolf in alarm.

Shen looked on all his soldiers and waved them all towards the exit frantically. "Everybody out! Now!"

They ran. Everyone ran, the animals, the wolves, even Derek all ran. Rothbart was still crazed in his pain, and no one was going to tell him otherwise. Shen tried to scoop Odette into his arms and carry her, but her limp weight was not an easy thing to drag with him in any kind of haste. Rocks began to fall from the ceiling, smashing into the ground in a cloud of dust that obscured one's vision. Shen kept an eye on the ceiling to try and avoid the next one to fall. He paused briefly to look at his cannons. It was too late to call back any of his wolves to pull them out, they'd be crushed. Whilst he lamented the loss of so much hard work, it wasn't worth their lives. He briefly thought to run to his office and grab his plans, his precious plans, so that he could continue his work and not restart from scratch. But Odette groaned in his arms, reminding him of how much precious time he had. There was no choice really. It was her every time.

The shaking grew worse and more and more of the mine began to collapse. The wolves all rushed out of the entrance, the Boss Wolf there quickly doing a head count to make sure all his brothers were accounted for. Derek had stooped to pick up Speed, Jon-Bob and Puffin when the animals had been going too slow to keep up. He sprinted out with them in his arms. His heels had just made over the threshold, when there was an ominous roar behind him, and the entire cavern collapsed.

Everyone panted, relieved for a moment to find themselves alive. But it was the Boss Wolf that noticed a certain absence amongst their numbers. Lord Shen was not among them. Then Derek remembered that Odette needed medical attention and went to turn to her, but could not see her anywhere. They looked all about in mounting dread. And then they turned back to the entrance of the mine, now completely buried in rubble.

And Odette and Shen still trapped inside.

" _NOOOO_! Odette!" Derek screamed and ran back to the once-entrance of the cavern. He picked up the first boulder he came to and tried desperately to lift it and push it aside.

"Everybody!" barked the Boss Wolf. "Come on! Dig 'em out!"

And suddenly paws joined in with Derek's hands as everyone began to try and dig out the two lost birds. Hatreds were forgotten in that moment as only a single purpose filled them. To get their loved ones back.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

Dust clouded around him thickly, and Shen struggled to breathe for a moment as the coughing almost overwhelmed him. He panicked. For a moment he couldn't see anything. Then, his eyes adjusted and he was aware of the thinnest sliver of light creeping in from between the cracks in a huge wall of fallen rocks. Memories resurfaced. He'd been running for safety, Odette in his arms.

The reminder set his heart racing as he suddenly looked all about, squinting in the darkness to try and see. He heard a small moan, and then his wing brushed the softest feathers. Instantly, he wrapped his wings around it and pulled Odette's form against him. He moved her into the crack of light. Her pristine white feathers were smeared with dirt, and the light in her eyes was fading. She looked as if she'd been sick for months, she was fighting to stay conscious. She gave a weak cough, as bothered by the dust as Shen had been, but lacking the strength to fight it.

They hadn't been fast enough to escape. The rocks had caved in on them, and it was all Shen could do to huddle down and pray. All of his work was now gone, his cannons, his plans, everything. And now the pair of them were stuck in a small alcove that had been made by the boulders falling at certain angles, creating a small pocket of air, barely larger than the pair of them. Was this to be how it ended? The rocks around them were not fully settled in their weight, the small cracking sounds foretold that any of them could shift at any moment. Shen and Odette could be crushed, or they may either suffocate or starve to death. Not that that mattered now, Shen realised. The weakness he'd seen in Odette all night – ever since he'd said such horrible words to her – was finally claiming her. As much as his bleeding heart refused to allow the possibility… he knew she was dying.

"Odette?" he murmured, shaking her, trying to keep her conscious. He prayed with everything he had that at least some of his wolves had made it out of the mine, that they could dig them out in time and they might get medical help for the swan. But what had the sorcerer said? _A broken heart is a powerful thing…_ "Oh… what have I done to you? Forgive me, Odette. Forgive me…"

He pulled her close against him, burying his face in her feathers. Tears stung his eyes. He hadn't meant it when he'd told her he'd only kept her alive because he found her _amusing_. And if he'd known she was dying he wouldn't have been so obsessed in getting answers from her tonight. That tight feeling in his chest, the one she'd elicited from him since he'd first met her, it pained him greatly to see her like this. He couldn't allow her to die – he simply refused! His plans could've all waited, he would've made sure she was well enough. When Shen had Odette in his arms, laughing, smiling at him, telling him ow much she cared… it had evoked a warmth in his bones that dispelled the cold loneliness in him he hadn't known had infected him. But now she was leaving him, and it threatened to return all at once with a dreaded accomplice: despair.

The swan's body shifted ever so slightly, and he heard a thin voice whisper: "Sh-Shen?"

He immediately perked up, pulling back enough to stare at her with foolish hope. "Odette!"

"Shen," her eyes fluttered, tears blinking at the corner of her eyes. "I-I feel so weak… I think I'm…"

Panic wouldn't let him hear the words. He cradled her head in his hands, his thumb-feathers stroking away the tear that spilled on her cheeks. "No! You'll _live_ , Odette. I swear it."

Her eyes, those wise, beautiful eyes, looked up at him, knowing exactly how futile his denial was. And then, her beak curved into a smile, a watery smile that still managed to make him catch his breath. "I f-forgive you, Shen… I'm n-not disappointed… In your heart, you're a g-good man…"

She trailed off and dissolved into a fit of coughing that left her trembling and almost completely limp. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Shen bit down on his lower-beak in an attempt to quell the urge to show distress. His heart felt renewed to think he wasn't a failure in her eyes. When she'd said how disappointed she was in him, he'd almost broken. His father's words had rung through his head. He'd fought almost all his adult life to rise above those words, but even now, they hurt him. If Odette had screamed and cursed him, shown him all her violent anger, he would've been able to take it without batting an eye. But the moment she said _I'm disappointed_ , the wound cut deeper than any of his blades; he felt like he'd lost something he didn't even know he'd had. And to hear that she hadn't given up on him made him want to kiss her… but he also was no fool. He knew what she was doing, setting him free before she no longer had the breath with which to do it.

"Odette," he whispered with a shiver of breath. "I would do anything to stop this…"

"I know," weakly, she reached up, and brushed her feathers along his cheek.

A cruel and gurgled laugh echoed around them. Recognising it, Shen immediately held Odette closer. He spotted a black mass on the floor not far off. It took him a moment to realise it was… Rothbart! The sorcerer had transformed back into his human guise, and now lay upon the floor, the lower half of his body pinned and likely crushed beneath the boulders that lay atop him. His chest and torso remained mostly intact, so it was a slow death – but an inevitable one. Shen felt the realisation build another precarious level to his growing anxiety. One of Rothbart's eyes was completely gone, just a gore-filled hole. Blood coated his lips and teeth. Yet despite everything, he still managed to give a last rasping laugh. "Nothing you will do… will save her… she'd fading fast, little prince!"

"You would not risk losing her like this without a way to restore her!" Shen snarled viciously, clutching Odette against him as if to shield her from Rothbart's loathsome touch, not that he could reach her anyway. "Don't you dare let her die!"

"Both you and I will be gone soon," the human grinned with red teeth. "There's nothing you can do!"

Shen's mind raced through every piece of random information he'd come across since arriving here, hoping that his brilliance might save him once again. "The vow!" he squawked, "It has to be it!"

"You have never been selfless enough to love," Rothbart cackled cruelly. "But please, try! If you hurry little prince, I'll let you speak with her – one. Last. time!"

Shen turned away from the sorcerer, determined to ignore him. Odette had said her curse would be broken with a vow of everlasting love. That might undo the magic that was killing her, but would it also be enough to revive her? And what if Rothbart was right? What if Shen really didn't know anything about love?

He began to recall everything he'd had with Odette, analysing every word and movement to see if he could pinpoint the exact moment where he felt _love_. He remembered being in awe when he first saw her. Not just because she was beautiful. She'd come charging in to defend others without hesitation, with a selfless bravery he'd never seen before. When she'd met him the next day, she'd offered him comfort and warmth and friendship, with no strings attached or expectations of later payment. When he'd found out her secret, he wasn't able to bare seeing her upset, and had gone against his own instincts of self-preservation because he didn't want to be _alone_ anymore. Yes, he'd told himself he'd been playing her, but it wasn't the truth. He'd stayed because Odette had the warmth of a sun in her heart, and he'd been living in winter for so long… For her, he felt like he could be a better man, a _whole_ man. And he'd seen her when she was weak and lonely and verging on the brink of misery. And he'd done everything in his power to help her grow strong, he'd wanted to see her flourish. Then there had come the _yearning_. He'd wanted to hold her in his arms, he'd wanted to stay with her. It didn't matter what she was, her fortune and position mattered less and less to him every day, for all he'd wanted was _her_. And now, he knew without a doubt, that he'd do anything, _give anything_ , just to have that piece of sunshine glow radiant once more.

He pressed his forehead against hers, and let the tears roll down his beak. "Forgive me. I only wanted to know what it was like to love you. I _do_ love you, Odette. Since the moment I first saw you. I love how different you are, how feisty you can be. I love your secret wishes and your dreams of the future. You made me want to be part of this wonderful world you'd create. You healed the ache within me, with your kindness and courage… And so I, Lord Shen, vow to you… my love will always be everlasting, nothing in this world – or any other – will ever make me stop loving you."

There was no response. Misery threatened to make his own heart fail. Hesitantly, he brushed his beak alongside hers in a secret kiss, one last glimmer of affection, before that part of his life would die with her. He held her in his wings and buried his face in her neck, and waited for the end.

Moments slipped by, and then he felt her shift and move. Quietly, her voice confusedly asked: "Shen?"

It took him a second or two to register that she'd spoken, believing it to just be a trick of the mind. But when she sifted in his arms again, he couldn't mistake it. His eyes snapped wide open and he pulled back, shocked. The swan blinked her eyes open, colour and strength returning to her previously frail body in mere seconds. The peacock felt his heart drop into his stomach with shock. "Odette?!"

Seeming to comprehend what had happened, Odette's eyes grew wide as she stared up at him, her beak hanging open. She looked confused by her miraculous recovery, and perhaps overwhelmed. The depths of his feelings had been laid bare to her, and it had saved her. A spark ignited across one feather, and the pair jumped as if they might spontaneously catch fire. But then another sparkled on her shoulder. More on her stomach, a dozen cropping up over her head. A blaze of fiery light suddenly swept all across Odette's body, and though Shen feared for her, he could feel the now unmistakable tingle of magic. When it left, the swan was gone, and Odette was crouched on her knees in a tattered dress before him.

The princess looked at her own hands as if she'd never seen them before, her fingers swept across her cheeks, her hair, her dress. Finally, it sank in that she was free. She stared at Shen, her eyes filling with tears. Before Shen could wonder why she was upset, a smile broke across her face and she lunged for him. "Oh… Shen!"

Her arms enfolded around him and pulled him against her in a fierce embrace. Shen was still a little gobsmacked by the sudden speed of events that he was still unable to respond fully. He felt her face buried in his shoulder, her smile pressed against him, her tears falling all around him. Slowly, awareness slowly filtered back to him, and he wrapped his wings around her back. Her golden hair brushed against his beak, and for a single moment he enjoyed the feel of it, something so foreign yet so wonderful to him. They both knew now. Odette knew how much Shen loved her, and Shen only had to feel how she held him, had to see the smile on her lips to know the truth.

Behind them, Rothbart growled out with anger. But the sound was taken over by a violent fit of hacking and gurgling coughs. The pair ignored him.

A choking sensation strangled Shen's throat and built up behind his nose. He could feel the sting of tears in his eyes, coming on so fast there was no way for him to stop them. So he hid them in Odette's hair, determined to savour just this one last moment. For now the tragedy of it all finally hit him: he knew that now, when she was his, _truly his_ , he could not have her. There was so little time…

Dust rained down from above, and a fierce scrabbling sounded. Odette gasped and the pair of them looked up. The small sliver of light that had helped to illuminate their pocket was flickering. They saw hands, paws, claws, reach in and try to pull and scratch at the tiny opening. First one rock fell away, making the hole bigger, then another. A wolfish muzzle poked into the now half-a-foot-wide hole, barely big enough to fit the animal's head. The moment the boss wolf caught sight of his master, his ears drooped with relief. "We gotcha sir! Have ya out in a minute!"

A voice from beyond the hole called out to be heard over the cacophony of the wolves redoubling their digging efforts. "Odette?!"

"Derek!" she called back, eyes bright with hope.

Shen looked to the boulders that would take a little while longer to move. At least, without causing a collapse. He gazed back at the Sorcerer on the floor. Rothbart's movements were becoming less common, and his body was struggling to breathe.

A wave of dizziness came over Shen, and he stumbled. Arms caught and steadied him. Outside, he heard more than one wolf whine as if suffering the same affliction. Odette's voice sounded around him, worried. "Shen? What's wrong?"

He snorted, unable to help himself. The entire situation seemed almost laughable to him. For couldn't she see? He might as well be dying of love. Because, oh did love her. He loved her so, and loved her still, and that love was what would kill him. He glanced at the sorcerer and sighed. "It's almost time for me to take my leave…"

"Leave?" she echoed. So clever was she, that Shen did not need to explain things to her. She'd heard what Rothbart said about summoning Shen here, how his power kept him here. All she had to do was look at Rothbart, take into account Shen's sudden lightheaded-ness, and put two-and-two together. A look of grief came over her face, and once more she pulled him into her arms. And then, Shen felt a small pressure on his forehead, and realised with a jolt that she was kissing him!

He could've wept at her feet. She was so beautiful, so alive. She kissed him, voluntarily, out of some form of love for him. And she'd even let him kiss her, no matter how briefly. It was the first time he'd ever kissed a woman. She did not recoil from the touch of his lips!

Pulling away from her, their tears mingling on his beak, Shen held her back, not wanting to see the sorrow there. His ears were ringing and darkness threatened to consume his vision. Growling to himself, he forced himself to focus on the present. He was determined to remain for as long as he could. Reaching into the pocket of his robes, he pulled out a small golden locket, shaped like a heart, a swan engraved on the front. Safely it had been stored there since he'd received it. He pushed it into Odette's palm, her eyes going wide when she recognised the locket; he closed her fingers around it.

"There, take it," he murmured quietly. "It's for you and the boy. It shall be my wedding-present to you. I know you love that young man."

Coldness suddenly seized hold of Shen, and he lost his balance with another strike of dizziness. Arms caught him before he could hit the floor. Cradled, he was brought close against Odette. He could hear her softly crying, could feel her tears hit his feathers. Outside more wolves were moaning, and Shen knew they were all fading, just as he was. Despite the cold that made him shiver, the peacock clung to the woman who held him, desperate to hold on to the wonderful warmth of her sunshine.

"Shen, what do I do?!" Odette asked him through her tears.

"Nothing. I was a fool to think otherwise. A peacock was neve meant to dance with a swan."

Sniffing, Odette stroked the back of his head tenderly, and Shen marvelled at such a simple touch that brought him such comfort when he felt so cold and alone. She brought her lips beside his ear, and gently whispered: "I would always dance with the man I know you to be. Become that man, Shen. And find me in another life."

He no longer had the tongue with which to answer her. Trembling, he held up his wing, and even as his vision swam, he could see himself turning see-through as he faded away piece by piece. Above them, Derek and the other animals were carrying on the work to dig them out where all the wolves were incapacitated. In this small cave, Shen abruptly was reminded of a passage from a book he'd read long ago:

 _My heart foreseeing your condemnation, into this tomb I made my way, and here, far from every human gaze, in your arms I wished to die._

How apt, he told himself, as with Rothbart's last heartbeat, the darkness consumed him, and he was sent tumbling into thin air.

* * *

Time has a way of changing things, from appearances, to the very way one thinks about the world. Odette stood on a small stone bridge that arced over the pond in the castle grounds. It was so hard to believe that it had been a year ago today… a year ago, she'd thought her life-long love with Derek had come to an end, her father had been taken from her, and she'd been cursed… Now, all of that was behind her. So much had changed, _she'd_ changed.

In the time that had come and gone since her curse had been lifted, Odette had been brought back to her own kingdom, and knew the work she had to do. For months nobles had squabbled over governance with her father's death and her absence. It actually took some fighting for her to convince anyone that she was the rightful ruler of her own kingdom. But she had dealt with a Lord that would've put all these ungrateful pigs to shame. Some were more stubborn than others, but eventually she had them all supporting her claim, and she was crowned Queen. Then there had been the events that needed to be done in order to solidify her authority, but Odette had best all previous conceptions of her ability, mostly by adhering to the needs of the poor, and earning the unanimous love of the common folk. Now, if any lord was overheard even whispering malcontent about her rulership, they faced gossip spreading and a riot of protestors on his doorstep. The people were fiercely devoted to their queen. Once this was done, Odette sent money and manpower to help Derek with the rebuilding of his mother's castle. She felt partially responsible, after all, for Shen had destroyed it for love of her.

The Queen sighed, the still waters below her rippling when a breeze disturbed them. Though physical wounds could be patched up, and holes in walls could be rebuilt, a heart was not so easily healed. Odette still suffered on occasion from a bout where her heart would pain her, she supposed it was some residue of magic left over from nearly dying due to Rothbart's curse. She shivered – she still sometimes had nightmares of that. Of being captured once again. But the thought of the loathsome man now lying dead in an unmarked grave, forgotten along with those monstrous machines of Shen's… the world was better off now.

The thought of Shen was drove most of her unrest. The way he'd slipped away through her hands… the look of finality in his eyes, as if this was the end… it still made her cry to think about it.

A hand touched her elbow, and Odette had to keep a tight control on herself not to show any outwards sign of being startled by it. She pushed a smile onto her face. She'd known Derek would come and find her here. He was visiting, officially on 'royal-business'. The pair of them wanted to keep their kingdoms closely linked, after all. Her head-of-the-household had told her he'd arrived this morning, it should have been obvious that he would find her eventually.

"Odette," Derek whispered reverently in greeting, and bent down to kiss her hand. Odette smiled. The moment he stood, she stepped into his arms for a hug. They'd grown up together, so she saw no reason for them not to act in a familiar fashion. When they parted, the prince's brows puckered and he solemnly asked her: "Are you well?"

Ah, Derek. He always asked that every time they saw each other. Perhaps it was because he knew how close she had come to dying, and feared that it would have some serious repercussion on her.

"The nobility is united behind me, kingdom is stable, trade is flowing, and both of our people are doing well," she said. "I'm exhausted from it all, but I'm glad we made it."

A look of guilt passed over his face. "We might not have… if it weren't for me…"

"Why you?" she asked, confused.

"Odette, I–" he knew he had to say the words, for they had never spoken about _that night_ , but it needed to be said. "I know I failed you. I hesitated where I should not have. And for that you have my deepest apologies."

She reached up to stroke his cheek softly. "You know I do not hold you responsible."

"But I could've broken the curse sooner if I'd just–"

"But it was broken. It doesn't matter who by."

Derek pursed his lips, and hesitantly, he asked… "You said the man you love must make an everlasting vow to break the spell. So… did you… love Shen?"

Odette hesitated. She knew this question must've been bothering Derek for some time for him to ask it in such a delicate way. She did not want to hurt his feelings, but she also had to tell the truth. "I think… Yes. Some part of me _must have_ loved him, in some way. Though, I think not in the exact kind that he wanted. And I do miss him, Derek, sometimes more than I can bare. Even though I know now what he was, it doesn't erase the true friendship I felt with him at the Lake. For you see, he saw me in a way that I don't think anyone else ever has, or does even now."

And his vow… Odette could still hear it some night, echoing in her mind… her heart always ached to realise how deeply he must've loved her.

"I'm so sorry, Odette," Derek said, looking so retched as he took both her hands in his and pressed them to his chest, his eyes pleading for forgiveness. "I was a stupid, arrogant, bloody moron to have said such a thing to you last year. There's so much more to you than your beauty. You've always been so determined, so strong to work for what you want, and you only have the most pure and selfless motivations. I've loved you since I was boy, simply because… you're you! Even when you annoyed me, when you followed me to the tree-house, or you beat at nearly every game we ever played, you never did it to be nasty, or to hold it over me. It was always with a smile. It's your kindness that I love." Then, slowly, he knelt down to one knee, pulling her hands down with him to hold them firmly. "And it is because of that love, Odette, that I _ask_ for your hand in marriage. I can't think of anyone else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with. Not because our parents wanted us to, not for the sake of our kingdoms, not even for superficial beauty. Just simply because I love you."

There was a time, not so long ago, when Odette would've thrown her arms around Derek's neck and screamed to the heavens her answer. Even now, her heart soared with happiness to hear him say the words. It took all of her willpower to pull him up to his feet and lightly press her lips to the corner of his mouth in a blissful kiss.

"Maybe someday, Derek, I will most definitely marry you." And she meant it. He was the boy she'd loved nearly all her life. But she was a woman now, and he needed time to really grow to be a man. Odette knew exactly what love was now, and she knew that it was something that waited. "For now, I'm going to be the Queen and the woman that I want to be."

* * *

Shen had feared they would wash up in the ocean when they were brought back to China. However, it seemed that the distance he'd travelled in Odette's world was relative to the distance travelled in China. When Shen had awoken from unconsciousness, a fearsome headache in tow, he found himself on dry land, in the middle of a gigantic mountain range. It had taken sometime for the wolves to fully recover from the ordeal and be brought up to speed with everything that had happened – for Shen had somewhat neglected to mention to all of them that magic had been involved in their first transportation. Then had come the trouble of finding out exactly where they were. Shen had had to wait a week for a scouting party of wolves to climb up the mountain to get a good vantage point to map out where they were and then make the return trip to their temporary 'camp'. The news they'd brought was troubling. Apparently, the wolves and Shen had been transported to the south-western mountains of China.

This had not pleased Shen at all. He'd wanted to get out of China when he'd left, to find allies and materials. Now, he was returned but he had nothing. No plans, no cannons, no coin… and no Odette.

The peacock refused to think of the swan princess. He tried to block her out of his mind, because his heart hurt far too much with every stray thought or fleeting memory of her. The experiences he'd suffered still bothered him like a festering wound. And Shen didn't know how he was supposed to deal with this grieving ache in his chest all the time. He couldn't even sleep without his dreams being haunted! So, he did the only thing he knew, he threw himself into his work.

His brilliant brain tried to recall every inch of his previous plans, to recreate his research from memory, to continue on with his work. His revenge was his only focus. He'd lost the only piece of light in his dark world, so he wanted retribution now more than ever, thinking that unnecessary violence would be the only thing to quell his melancholy. He was twice as hard on the wolves, bullying them relentlessly to find ore-deposits or scout out a suitable hideout, even to find some civilisation beyond this huge forest. His sparing matches were filled with more savagery, for he wanted, he _needed,_ to hurt something, to stop feeling the same hurt _inside_.

And then Odette's words would echo in his head: _Be the man I know you to be_. But he scoffed at such a thing. What man was that? He was no saint, he did not possess a decent bone in his body. There was no room for kindness, for weakness. All he had left was his revenge on the world. How could the ghost of her memory that haunted him dare to ask that he give that up! Couldn't she see that he would have nothing left if he did? But the thought of those beautiful blue eyes, hurt and disappointed by his actions, always cut him to the core. The thought of letting her down, even when she was a world away, tore him to shreds and left him a blubbering wreck. And then the loneliness would hit him again and he had no choice but to throw himself into his work again, because he saw no alternative. And the vicious cycle carried on and on.

Eventually, he had to get out. He was driving himself to insanity with all of this circling in his head like baying vultures. So one morning, he exited his make-shift 'tent', picked up his Guan Dao, and stalked into the forest. He did not tell the wolves where he was going or when he would be back. And when they offered to accompany him for safety reasons, he pointed the spear in their faces and threatened to disembowel them should they take one step after him. With that, he'd skulked away into the forest and lost himself. He needed to distract his mind, maybe a hunt, or a run, or even just a practising his swordsmanship on his own. Just something to clear his head… just for a little while…

Through the mountains, he hiked over hills and traversed over valleys. He walked for hours and hours, just wandering in a random direction. No living creature came across his path, as if the universe itself knew not to stumble across him when he was still in such a foul mood. A part of Shen was relieved for the peace, but another part of him felt… _lonely_ , in the silence. It was all too easy to slip into memories that were still so painful. Realising the mistake he'd made in coming out here, he attempted to find his way back, but despite his usually excellent sense of direction, Shen felt a little turned around. All the trees looked the same, and the sky was so overcast he had no idea which direction the sun was coming from. He wandered, hoping to find something that felt familiar, he even tried giving his usual rallying cry to his wolves. But he was too far away for them to hear, and he only ended up sinking deeper into the forest.

"Hello?"

The voice echoed out through the trees. Shen had come to a small clearing, high on the mountain-slope, attempting to find a good enough vantage point to see where he was in these damned mountains. His eyes snapped onto movement coming between the brush. He saw a long and curved neck, with a dainty beak and large wings. The peacock's heart skipped a beat at the mere sight of the familiar silhouette.

"O-Odette?" he said on baited breath.

"Sorry?" the swan said as she came fully into the clearing, head cocked to the side, confused as she stared at him. "What are you doing out here?"

Shen felt his hope crash and burn with the flames of disappointment. This was not Odette. Although he had to admit that the similarities were uncanny: this swan had the same pristine snow-white feathers, iron beak, and even a crown of golden sun-kissed feathers atop her head. However, her ocean-blue eyes were a slightly different shape, and she wore robes of deep and rich purple – something Odette had never done. He tried not to let the sting hurt him too much. He even tried to get angry with himself for falling for such hopeless sentiments. Of course she wasn't here! How could she be!

The swan lady was still watching him, concerned, maybe thinking him a delirious hiker that had been wandering the forest. He turned away from her, wanting to be away from the sight of her and the reminder she gave him. Distractedly, he said to the woman over his shoulder: "My apologies. I seem to be… lost."

Immediately, she came forward, one wing reaching out to his. He hadn't noticed a small bunch of flowers in her other wing. "Well, let me help you get to the nearest–"

"I do not need your help. I can manage perfectly well on my own." He snapped.

His spiteful remark had her recoiling, but in the next moment, her eyes grew stormy and a professional mask of indifference came over her. Her tongue was like a razor as she retorted back at him. "I should think you'd be grateful – I was only offering to help. It would seem the manners of peacocks have been lost, as my father would say."

Shen wanted so badly to rise to her bait, to shout and scream at something – _anything –_ just for the chance to vent some of his pent-up anger. But then he saw those same eyes, ones so similar to _hers_. And he sighed, releasing the anger in a forced rush. His temper was harder to control these days. He knew he had to make up for his rudeness, and so said in a more civil tone: "And what are you doing out here? I'm sure it is not a common practice for young noble ladies to wander the mountains alone."

"Ah, so you _do_ recognise a fellow noble?" she asked, raising a brow. Shen rolled his eyes, for how could she be anything _but_ nobility. If it wasn't her clothes or purposefully-bred beauty, then it was her articulate speech, her mannerisms, the way she held herself. Despite her wish to be frosty, the swan briefly cracked an amused smile. "And I am not like most noble ladies, I'm happy to say. They're all idiots."

Despite everything, Shen once more felt a spark of hope. There was something about this woman… something familiar in the words she used, the way that she behaved… It was almost like Odette, but not exactly the same. He was comforted by these familiarities. They helped to sooth the ache he'd been feeling ever since he'd arrived back home. For the first time in a long time, he didn't feel any anger or resentment slowly eating at his soul. And that was… relieving. He found himself drawing closer to the swan, wanting more of this release she gave him.

"What's your name?" he suddenly heard her ask.

"My name?" he repeated dumbly. Should he give her his name? Shen had no idea how much time had passed in China since he'd left. And seeing as he was in the western part of the empire, would they have heard of him. Realising he needed to say _something_ , he took a leap of faith and simply uttered: "…Shen."

"Well then, Shen, what brings you out here?"

"You could say that my companions and I got a little stranded in the forest further south… I think." He murmured. The swan smirked a little, having caught him out on actually being lost. "And can I ask again, why a noble-lady would be out in the forest by herself?"

"I like the peace and tranquillity out here. So different from the backstabbing of court."

"You are not afraid of bandits or other lowlifes?"

"Hmmm, yes, I see nothing wrong with meeting a stranger in the woods who is clearly armed to the teeth." She eyed him up down, clearly taking note of the iron gauntlets on his feet and the Guan Dao in his hand. The peacock hurriedly moved his robe so as to hide his feet – the woman was perceptive, he'd give her that. Her tinkling laughter filled the air teasingly. "Shen, I do believe I have more to fear from you than a bandit."

"Perhaps you are quite the accomplished warrior, then, for you to act so nonchalantly about such a prospect."

"I am nothing of the sort. I do not participate in violence."

Shen threw her a look, certain he'd misheard such a ludicrous statement. "You can't be serious."

The swan tensed up, her expression once more becoming not so friendly as she defensively told him: "Weapons do not need to be raised when a simple conversation can dispel the argument. Blood does not have to be spilt when my words can harm you just the same."

Once more, he so badly wanted to argue, but bit his tongue. "And is this unnecessary danger warranted by anything of _worth_?"

"Well, the Moon-Festival is tonight, I wanted to gather wildflowers for a gift. My mother and I love to participate." She smiled almost shyly as she gazed down at her small bouquet of flowers. Shen had to admit they were pretty, but again, he didn't see the point to this. And then, those blue eyes glanced up at him, and he could've sworn he saw a blush beneath her feathers. "You're more than welcome to join us? I know I would like the company of a gentleman such as yourself."

Now it was his turn to smirk. "Gentleman?"

" _Gentleman-who-is-clearly-a-bandit_ is what I meant to say, but _gentleman_ was shorter."

"So without a means to protect yourself, you would willing wander around the commoner-populace, subjecting yourself to cut-purses and swindlers and Heaven knows what else." He shook his head in clear disapproval. "I have more sense, at least, and avoid such things."

Finally, the swan seemed to give up with a cross shake of her head. "Very well. If you want to stay here alone in the forest, then that's fine. If not… I'm going either way. I will not have my evening be ruined."

She turned to march right out of his life as abruptly as she'd entered. Shen, for some reason, felt him standing on the edge of a knife. Odette's words echoed once more in his head: _Be the man I know you to be… Find me, in another life…_ Could this be it? Shen knew that his work would be years from completion if he started again, and it would only land him in more anger and hate. He could content himself with that, but now that he'd tasted the sun, no matter how briefly, he wanted it once more. He'd never be content with the dark again. And his heart… it was still too raw from everything that had happened, from losing Odette. But _could_ he move on? This swan was so much like her, she had the same sunshine in her soul, the same kindness. But she was different as well, more of a spine to her, more determined and not easily fooled. Could he dare to hope again?

"Wait." He called out. The swan's footsteps stopped. Her eyes were expectant, and he stumbled for an excuse to save his pride. "I may have a passing interest, an errand to run – in the city, I mean."

Though she rolled her eyes, her smile was warm. "Oh, of course,"

"Precisely." He nodded briskly and marched to her side. Heart pounding for fear of rejection, he hesitantly offered her his arm. A thought occurred to him, and he asked. "Might I ask… what is your name?"

The swan's smile was warm enough to banish away the ice in his bones, and when she reached to loop her wing through his, Shen couldn't deny the way his body hummed. She dipped her head in greeting and said: "Lianne, of the Shēnghuó province."

The End

* * *

 **Author's Note: And so, we come to the end of this little story. I just want to say a huge thank you, to everyone who has reviewed/PM'd me/favourited/followed. I didn't think this story would have much of an audience, it was just for fun. But in all honesty, you guys have made this what it is, and your support for me and my work has been so inspiring. I have no words with which to describe it. Just... thank you. Really.**

 **And yes, the swan at the end, Lianne, is a reference to my other Lord Shen story "The Vow", so if you haven't read, please go give it a try ;) And yes, there were a few references in here to both Gaston Leroux's "Phantom of the Opera", and Susan Kay's "Phantom". I just think Erik has a lot in common with Shen, and those quotes seemed very fitting for this scenario.**

 **And now I sign off, with all my love and appreciation to you, my lovely readers. Thank you once more for going on this incredible journey with me.**

 **Forever Yours,**

 **DONOVAN94 X**


End file.
